Podré dudar, pero jamás arrepentirme
by Abby Maddox
Summary: Playa, amigos, antros, madurez, amor, pasión, decisiones, temperamento... ¿Qué más puede ofrecer Malibú en verano?
1. PRÓLOGO

Terry Grandchester es el hijo menor del matrimonio Grandchester- Backer, vive en Inglaterra al igual que sus hermanos mayores y estudia en la universidad de Oxford.

Un viaje veraniego a América, para visitar a sus padres e involucrarse un poco en la empresa familiar a la cual se integrará en cuanto termine sus estudios universitarios, cambiará su vida para siempre. Una vez instalado en casa de sus padres, su prima Karen Baker le invita a pasar dos meses en una bella playa americana: Malibú, a donde irá en compañía de algunos amigos.

Candice White Ardley es la hija única del famoso empresario del ramo petrolero William Ardley. Es huérfana de madre y carece de la atención completa de su padre; se ha involucrado en varios conflictos con la intención de tener un poco de atención por parte de su progenitor y otros han sido completamente por error. Son varios los conflictos en los que se ha metido que su padre le ha prometido que uno más y dejará de contar con el apoyo de él.


	2. CAMINO A LA MADUREZ

**CAMINO HACIA LA MADUREZ.**

* * *

Oxford Inglaterra

-Sabes que en dos años egresaré en Finanzas Cuantitativas y regresaré a América definitivamente. Por lo pronto mi padre me ha solicitado que en cada oportunidad que tenga vaya a Texas para integrarme en la empresa familiar. Así que estas vacaciones de verano volaré para encontrarme con mi familia.

-Pensé que te dedicarías a la actuación, lo haces muy bien. A demás lo nuestro no tendrá futuro si tú tienes un pie en América, yo no pienso abandonar el Reino Unido por explorar un continente que no conozco.

-Creí que deseabas venir conmigo…

-No, en definitiva no. También considero que es momento que comencemos a darnos tiempo, que exista más espacio entre nosotros y que yo regrese a mi apartamento. No soy muy buena para las despedidas y de esta forma dolerá menos.

-No es necesario que terminemos, vamos no es definitivo. Puedo hablar con mi padre y decirle que no cuente conmigo para sus planes, lo han hecho sin mí…

-No Terrence, tú tienes una obligación familiar y no quiero que la dejes por mí. Aunque falten dos años para que regreses definitivamente, estarás más tiempo allá que el que podamos pasar juntos aquí. Viene el periodo de verano y al menos son tres meses que lo pasarás lejos de mí, luego diciembre… en fin. Creo que lo más conveniente para nosotros es terminar. Desde el principio sabíamos que este día llegaría y aun así decidimos salir y vivir juntos. Compartimos la actuación y yo sabía que solamente lo hacías para darme gusto y para tener más tiempo juntos. Pero a partir de hoy todo será diferente…

-No quiero que lo nuestro llegue a su final, te quiero Rachel y por ti puedo enfrentarme a mis padres. Cuento con el apoyo de mi madre que también es actriz, solamente necesito saber que tú estás dispuesta a hacer frente a esto conmigo. Mi padre tomará determinaciones drásticas en cuanto a mí y me quitará toda ayuda, pero podemos comenzar de cero… juntos.

-No Terrence, no quiero, es mejor que terminemos y no esperar hasta la despedida. Además tendrás tiempo para asimilar nuestra separación ya que para el verano faltan cuatro meses y es tiempo suficiente para sacar mis cosas de tu casa. Además podemos quedar como buenos amigos.

Sin decir más la joven actriz de teatro, Rachel Poulette, dejó sentado en aquella mesa del elegante restauran francés al hijo del prominente empresario Richard Grandchester. No pensaba frustrar sus planes viéndose solamente como la esposa de un "junior" americano y no quería abandonar su carrera que comenzaba a ser exitosa en el viejo mundo por iniciar de la nada en un lugar que no conocía. Aunque Terrence le había propuesto quedarse con ella e iniciar una vida juntos, la realidad era que ella no quería que nada se interpusiera en sus planes, aunque eso significara decirle "adiós" a su vida amorosa.

Terrence se dirigió a su casa y miró alrededor sabiendo que muchas de las cosas poco a poco irían de desapareciendo para aparecer en el apartamento de Rachel. Dolía la idea de dejar a aquella mujer con la que había compartido alegrías y desencantos, y no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de llevársela a vivir con él cuando su relación estaba en su mejor momento.

Él disfrutaba de la actuación pero sabía que ese sueño jamás sería una realidad, nunca podría dedicarse a ello como él quisiera, siempre existiría la voluntad de su padre ante cualquiera de sus planes. Al igual que sus hermanos no quería decepcionarlo, Richard Grandchester representaba la fuerza y carácter que dominaban cualquier situación bajo su control, nada salía de los límites de su voluntad. No significaba que sus hijos no tuvieran la propia, pero desde muy pequeños fueron inculcados en la mentalidad que todo lo que él pudiera levantar ellos lo tendrían que sostener, sí, esa era la educación que habían recibido en casa desde niños. Ahora los tres descendientes Grandchester sostendrían en sus hombros el gran emporio que Richard, junto a su esposa Eleonor, había construido.

A cada uno les había permitido estudiar una carrera alterna para disfrutarla como un pasatiempo pero tenían que estudiar una carrera que les permitiera llevar a cuestas la responsabilidad del "G-K Empire, empresa petroquímica".

Ser el menor de tres hermanos había resultado bastante cómodo para él, había aprendido de las experiencias ajenas al querer desafiar la voluntad de Richard. Enfrentar a su padre era algo que jamás había pasado por su mente, pero ahora lo dudaba. ¿Podía dejar ir a la mujer con la que había vivido al menos los pasados doce meses por regresar al núcleo familiar? ¿Amaba a Rachel tanto como para enfrentarse a una vida limitada? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas interrogantes y le marcó al móvil para saber si podían discutir de nuevo lo que sería su futuro.

-_"no Terrence, no pienso cambiar de opinión, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, si no lo hacías tú lo haría yo. Estoy en lo mejor de mi carrera y no quiero interrupciones. Esta decisión llegó en el momento oportuno. No lo compliquemos más ¿quieres?_

Esa última parte de la conversación le llevó a tomar el aplomo de entregarse a lo que siempre fue su destino. Le llamó a su hermano Steve para decirle que pasaría los siguientes cuatro meses con él para no estar presente cuando Rachel fuera por sus cosas. Dejó indicaciones al portero de aquella zona residencial para que al marcharse la Srita. Poulette se le cambiaran las cerraduras de cada una de las puertas de su casa y conservase las llaves hasta inicios de septiembre que él regresaba.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que se imaginó, compró su pase para la Cd. de San Antonio Texas y respiró profundo ante el giro que daba su vida. Había cerrado positivamente el círculo que significaba Rachel-Terrence, había agradecido haberla conocido y también agradecía el final pasivo de su relación. Lo superó bastante bien, más de lo que él pensaba. La compañía y consejos de sus hermanos habían bastado para darse cuenta que no era amor sino cariño lo que sentía por ella. Se levantó de su asiento después que escuchó por los altavoces del aeropuerto LBA-Leeds Bradfoord la próxima salida con destino a SAT-A- International of St. Antonio, y emprendió la marcha.

Después de volar por casi dieciocho horas y dos escalas en Londres y Dalllas, por fin llegó a su destino, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en su cansancio que no se fijó en su camino y giró bruscamente hacia el sitio de taxis cuando sintió que lanzaba a alguien esbelto al suelo.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento ¿Le he lastimado?- Decía preocupado al intentar ayudar la mujer que hacía pocos segundos había derribado.

-No se preocupe, gracias por ayudarme – Dijo incorporándose sobre sus pies y tomando su revista que había quedado en el suelo.

-En verdad lamento este incidente, permítame acompañarla hasta donde va y quedar tranquilo que está usted bien.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo hasta Malibú?- preguntó pícaramente la rubia a la que Terrence había mandado al suelo- y no me llames de usted, soy al meno años menor que tú y me haces sentir vieja y deja de preocuparte hombre que no me pasó nada. – Dijo al momento que emprendía su paso de nuevo.

-Tu nombre, al menos dime cómo te llamas. – Le dijo esperando saber quién era esa bonita mujer - ¿Me permites acompañarte al menos a esperar tu vuelo?

-Mi nombre… es … White y no, no te permito que me acompañes que llevo prisa. – Se despidió con una sonrisa y con un guiño.

-_Candice White Ardley, ¡¿se puede saber en dónde diablos estás?!… no me importa desde dónde tengas que emprender, te quiero en casa… ¡ahora!._- Decía una voz enfurecida a través del móvil de Candy

-No puedo papá, voy camino a Malibú a pasar las vacaciones de verano, que tú amablemente, a través de tu secretaria, me has regalado y no pienso desaprovecharlo. Ah, estaré los próximos tres meses y regresaré para matricularme en la universidad.

-_Candice, averiguaré con Margaret el hotel a donde te hospedarás e iré por ti. ¿Cómo te atreviste a involucrar a mi secretaria en tu estúpido juego?, sabes perfectamente que estás castigada. Regresa inmediatamente o… Ah, hija, ya sé cómo volverás… te dejaré sin crédito en tus tarjetas… no tendrás dinero para gastar…_

-Lo siento padre, pero en casa me lo paso muy mal estando sola y mis amigas vendrán a disfrutar el verano. – Candy cambió su tono de voz de niña rebelde a lastimero – Papá, no me hagas esto, no quiero aburrirme en casa. Te prometo no más problemas. Es una promesa.

-_Candy, hija, es por tu bien que comiences a madurar. Por esta vez te permitiré disfrutar estas vacaciones que ya están pagadas… pero por favor… compórtate, no te metas en problemas. Entiende Candice, NO MÁS PROBLEMAS, estarás lejos de mí aproximadamente dos horas de vuelo y no tengo planes de viajar._

-Te lo prometo papito, no habrá problemas y te quiero mucho. Gracias… bye.

Guardó su móvil y abordó el avión que la llevaría a su destino en donde disfrutaría los próximos casi cuatro meses en compañía de sus amigas Annie Britter y Alice Stuart.

A Candice Ardley no se le daba muy bien el no meterse en problemas, su padre la acusaba de ser una persona muy confiada para su gusto. Decía que no pensaba en la maldad de la gente ni de sus malas intenciones y que por eso se veía envuelta en muchos conflictos. De lo último que su padre la había librado era de pasar al menos sus próximos 20 años en prisión, debido a que se apiadó de aquella mujer que le dejó encargado aquél equipaje en donde había la cantidad de tres millones de dólares fruto de un asalto bancario y que ella cargaba en aquella plaza comercial. Su padre tuvo que meter a los mejores abogados de su empresa para librar a su hija ya que el juez no creía su versión de fantasía.

Después de viajar por aire y por tierra llegó a aquella hermosa casita de madera que Margaret le rentó para que estuviera los próximos meses.

No quiso quedarse en el mismo hotel que sus amigas. Candy quería disfrutar de su libertad y de su intimidad, había planeado que en este viaje se encontraría consigo misma e intentaría complacer a la petición de su padre: Madurar, sí, había dispuesto ser responsable de sus actos, de sus decisiones…de su vida. Si se metía en algún problema se enfrentaría sus consecuencias sin recurrir a su padre. Así que estas vacaciones era el cierre de su "antigua" vida y la bienvenida a la nueva Candice White Ardley.

Había quedado huérfana de madre cuando recién cumplía los ocho años de edad, su padre, el empresario petrolero William Ardley no volvió a contraer nupcias para dedicarse a su única hija. Pero intentar educar a un tornado rubio nunca fue una tarea fácil y sencilla, Candy portaba un carácter indomable, luchaba por mantenerse en sujeción y con frecuencia resultaba inútil todo intento que hiciera.

Vivir sin su madre y con la ausencia frecuente de su padre no había sido su ideal de vida. No contaba con nadie, no conocía tíos, primos, abuelos o algún familiar. También sus padres habían sido hijos únicos. Su vida no había sido feliz. Ella deseaba la vida de familia, llegar después del colegio y ser recibida por una madre amorosa, disfrutar la intromisión en su habitación de algún hermano o hermana sin su permiso, hablar con su madre, y no con una ginecóloga, sus cambios como mujer… Quería lo que cualquier familia sureña de los Estados Unidos gozaba, menos ella…

Entraría a la Universidad después del verano y aún no sabía que carrera escoger. Tenía la intención de involucrarse en la empresa de su padre y la vez quería ser más útil para la humanidad, tal vez medicina o alguna que le permitiera labores altruistas en las cuales, no sólo el dinero fuera importante sino en la cual, sus manos le permitieran ayudar.

Disfrutó de la suave brisa de las hermosas playas de Malibú California, cerró los ojos con la fuerte determinación de ser diferente al concluir ese período vacaional, respiró profundamente al tiempo que sonreía al recordar el incidente con aquél chico guapo del aeropuerto. -Y yo, ni siquiera supe cómo se llamaba.

-¡Primito, pero qué bien te ha asentado vivir en Inglaterra, estás de lo más guapo! – Decía sonriente Karen Baker mientras estrechaba en sus brazos a Terrence. – Me encargaré de que tu estancia en Texas sea de lo más placentera en todos los sentidos, iremos a bailar, te presentaré a mis amigos y alguna amiga- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo – haremos fiestas y tendrás mucha actividad este verano. Seré la responsable que te la pases de lujo.

-Karen, hija me da gusto que recibas con mucho cariño a mi pequeño –Dijo Richard muy sonriente al tiempo que rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de su hijo menor –Pero es necesario que sepas que Terrence no está de vacaciones, tiene que conocer lo que serán sus responsabilidades en la empresa que algún día tendrá bajo su dominio en compañía de sus hermanos. Así que nada de fiestas, ni salidas, ni nada que se le parezca…

-Tío, Terry tendrá toda una vida para ser responsable y ha estado demasiado tiempo lejos, por favor, por tu sobrina favorita, deja que este verano lo disfrute, no lo agobies con trabajo. Mira que ha estado en otro país, nada cerca por cierto, y recién llega y ya lo quieres poner a trabajar… Por favor… por favor… Cuando tome la empresa no tendrá tiempo para divertirse, todo será trabajo…

- Karen, prima, también me da gusto verte, y sí que estás bellísima… pero mi padre tiene razón, estoy aquí por el negocio de la familia y no por otra cosa…

Richard al escuchar esas palabras en su hijo le lleno de orgullo el corazón, verlo tan responsable a sus 22 años y tomó la decisión más impulsiva que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

-Está bien, Terry tu prima tiene razón ya habrá tiempo para responsabilidades, tienes 22 años y nunca me has dado ningún problema y es tiempo que te diviertas, que disfrutes de este verano y cuando regreses en diciembre tendré tiempo de inducirte en el manejo financiero de la empresa.

-Papá, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario que cambies de opinión, puedo con ambas cosas. No me tendrás esclavizado las 24 hrs. del día o ¿Sí? - Dijo sonriente.

-No se admiten protestas, mi tío ha hablado y la voluntad de Richard Grandchester se cumple al pie de la letra- Rieron del comentario de Karen.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso que hasta la planta de arriba se escucha? –Dijo una hermosa mujer al descender por las escalinatas de aquella enorme mansión.

-Madre – Corrió Terry a abrazarla y darle un cariñoso beso.

-Hijo, te he echado tanto de menos. ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí!, -Dijo correspondiendo afectivamente a su hijo. – Hemos preparado una cena por tu llegada. Pasemos al comedor – indicó a su esposo y a su sobrina.

-Y bien Karen ¿Qué planes tienes para este verano, que has insistido tanto que tu primo pueda disfrutar?

-Iremos a broncearnos un poco, que bastante falta le hace a Terry, ya que parece de cera – dijo al tiempo que sonreía.

-¿Alguna playa de México? – quiso saber Eleonor.

- Esos eran mis planes, pero Paty O'Brien irá a Malibú al igual que Stear y Archie. Así que también he decidido que iremos a California. A Terry le gustará.

-¿Cuándo piensan viajar?

-En un mese y esteremos dos meses allá. Así que disfruten a su hijo porque después será todo nuestro.

-¿Y si no quiero ir a la playa?

-Querrás ir primito, te lo garantizo, mis amigos te caerán muy bien, además ya hemos rentado una casita a las orillas de la playa y en este tiempo el clima es muy agradable.

-Convénceme prima – Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Bikinis, cerveza, lindas chicas, antros, sol, playa…

-Lindas chicas… - Terry pensó en… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?... ¿White?... White… Malibú… Ella dijo que iría a Malibú… pero él iría hasta dentro de un mese… a lo mejor… no era imposible…

-Iré si me prometes que también tendré mi espacio, si yo no quiero salir un día contigo lo respetarás…

-Prometido, no voy como niñera de nadie… voy a divertirme…

-Pues dicho así… cuenta conmigo… ¿Tus amigos están de acuerdo?

-Completamente, ya sabía que vendrías y les he dado aviso.

-¿Y qué harán el primer mese antes de ir a Malibú?

-Llevaré a Terry a diferentes partes de San Antonio, recorreremos los parajes que nos harán recordar cuando éramos niños, cuando Steve, Allan y Terrence vivían aquí. Sé que le encantará. Iremos a la plaza a donde íbamos a comer helados, comprábamos cd's, ropa… es nuestra plaza favorita… tenemos tantos recuerdos de ahí, ¿Recuerdas Terry?

-Sí, ¿Cómo olvidar aquella plaza comercial?- Sonrió ante sus recuerdos.

Después de disfrutar cuatro semanas en completa paz y una que otra noche de reventón Candy decidió que los próximos 60 días serían los más tranquilos que ella pudiera propiciarse a sí misma. Se despidió de sus amigas Annie y Alice y les pidió que no le llamasen, que no fuesen por ella aunque su aislamiento la ahogara y ella se los rogara. Les hizo prometerle que no sucumbirían a su necesidad de fiesta y diversión… Se sentía como un adicto en rehabilitación. Se deslizó en el asiento del conductor del carro que había rentado para los próximos dos meses y se detuvo en un supermercado… Empezaría su metamorfosis hacia la madurez.

-Tendré que prepararme mis propios alimentos… - Respiró profundo y tomó un carrito para compras, se dispuso a enfrentar esa tarea como si fuera muy difícil. – Comenzaré con enlatados, cereales, comida para microondas, leche… gracias a Dios que aquella cabaña estaba amueblada si no tendría que haber comprado: frigorífico, estufa, un microondas... No creo que esto sea tan difícil. Tú puedes Candy, tú puedes demostrar a papá que cambiarás y serás madura, digna de su confianza.

* * *

**Deseo que ésta historia sea de su agrado... la trama es un poco distinta a la que estamos acostumbradas pero sí tiene pasión, amor, celos, gritos, llantos, etc... Ya saben, el temperamento de nuestro amado Terry**

**De corazón, espero que les guste**

**Abby =)**


	3. NOCHE DE ANTRO

**NOCHE DE ANTRO**

* * *

Aunque les había sacado la promesa a sus amigas que no accedieran a "auxiliarla" en caso que se sintiera aburrida, la insistencia de Candy pudo más que cualquier objeción por parte de ellas.

**–Tú nos pediste que te dijéramos que NO y eso es lo que hacemos, no tienes por qué enojarte contra nosotras, la idea de aislarte fue tuya, no nuestra.** –Dijo en voz alta Alice

**–Puedes venir si quieres, no tienes por qué vivir como ermitaña para demostrarle a tu padre que puedes ser responsable…**–Dijo Annie

**–Pero no me dejarán ingresar al antro que quieren ir, ****_The Wild _**** pide I.D. para ingresar y yo no tengo y muero de ganas de ir, de bailar y de dejar al alcohol hacer lo suyo, quiero perder la conciencia y dejarme envolver en los brazos de Baco el dios del vino, luego pasar a los brazos de Zeus o de su hijo Hércules y por último descansar en los brazos de Morfeo. Desde el cielo hasta el hades por una noche de diversión… Necesito sacar todo el aburrimiento de mis venas y de mi ser.** –Dijo envolviéndose en sus propios brazos dramáticamente como si estuviera abrazando a alguien y no quisiera soltarlo.

**–Pues no se hable más, vámonos siempre habrá una manera de pasar las "fronteras" de los antros. Cámbiate de ropa, ponte algo sexi y esta noche nos divertiremos, que es a lo que hemos venido.**

La noche recién comenzaba, y las filas del antro estaban a reventar, la música a todo volumen, las luces neón al ritmo sincronizado de los estrobos y el humo característico que se impregna en la ropa, daba la bienvenida a tres amigas que lograron colarse al interior.

**–¡Por fin, estamos dentro! Nos vemos más al rato, voy a perderme en la pista… yo a lo que vine…** –Dijo Candy despidiendo a sus amigas con una mano.

**–No, Candy venimos juntas y nos divertiremos juntas.** –Comentó Annie

**–No. Nos vemos luego, ya las buscaré si necesito algo. Bye.** – Sin decir más se dirigió al centro de la pista y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, no necesitaba una pareja que la sacara a bailar, no faltaría quién estuviera tan solo como ella y se le uniera, o bien, robarse a una en plena pista tampoco era mala opción.

Annie y Alice se encaminaron buscando una mesa y comenzar, antes de bailar, con una buena ronda de bebidas. No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos cuando un par de jóvenes muy simpáticos se les acercaron invitándolas a acercarse a la pista.

Bailaron durante la siguiente hora y mientras bailaban vieron a Candy que muy sonriente agitaba un brazo por encima de su cabeza, con una mano sujetaba su cabello a un lado en forma de una coleta y movía las caderas pegadas al cuerpo de aquél moreno a sus espaldas. Su baile erótico le encantaba a su pareja de baile, sus grandes manos habían recorrido la espalda, los costados, las caderas, piernas, cuello y la cara de Candy, se habían dado algunos besos y habían tomado lo suficiente para verse muy alegres.

**–Annie ¿crees que es necesario que vayamos por Candy?** –Preguntó Alice

**–Sí, pero no por ahora, si lo hacemos se enojará, debemos dejarla que se enfrente a sus demonios ella sola. Si esta noche es una despedida que lo disfrute.**

**–Pero ha estad**o c**on ese desconocido lo que llevamos aquí desde que llegamos y me preocupa que se quiera ir sin que nos demos cuenta. Aunque** **Nosotras también estamos con dos desconocidos – **Alice sonrió a los chicos que bailaban junto a ellas

**–No lo hará, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que vendrá e intentará convencerme de dejarla ir. Lo que es verdad es que no nunca la había visto en ese estado. Mientras baile estará bien.**

**– Si no les importa, podemos vigilarla al igual que ustedes –** comentó Tomm

**–¿Annie? ¿Annie Britter?** – Aquella voz conocida hizo a cuatro cabezas girar en una sola dirección. – **Soy Paty O'Brien, ¿Me recuerdas? Estuvimos juntas en el club hípico cuando éramos niñas.**

**–¡Claro! Paty, ¡Es un gusto volver a verte! –** Annie dejó un momento su candente baile **–Ella es mi amiga Alice Stuart y ellos son Anthonie Brown y Tomm Stevenson**– Annie hizo la presentación de su amiga y sus acompañantes.

**–Yo también vengo acompañada, estamos buscando mesa y nos repartimos, los llamo y se los presento**. - Les dará gusto, se los aseguro

**–Tenemos mesa, si no les incomoda compartirla, serán bienvenidos**. –Comentó Alice.

**–Gracias, no será problema, sino todo lo contrario. Voy por mis amigos** – Dicho esto Paty fue por sus cuatro amigos y se acercaron a la mesa que compartirían.

**–Ellos son Karen Baker, Archie y Stear Cornwell y Terrence Grandchester** –Presentó sonriente Paty a cada uno de sus amigos.

–**Alice Stuart, Tomm Stevenson, Anthonie Brown y yo soy Annie Britter. También vino Candy, otra amiga pero está por allá** –Annie apuntó al azar entre la pista.

Después que hicieron sus presentaciones, se sentaron un momento para platicar trivialidades. ¿Estudios? ¿Trabajo?¿De dónde son? Coincidencia seis de los nueve eran sureños, uno aunque también era de Texas, venía de Inglaterra, y los otros dos eran oriundos de California.

La noche transcurrió entre baile, risas y en el momento en que Karen invitó a su primo a acompañarla a la pista… **–A- a- nnie**– todos desviaron la mirada hacia aquella mujer que se paraba enfrente llamando a su amiga **– Me- e la-aar-sh-go de-e es-sh-te jo-di-i-do lu-u-gar-rsh** – dijo tapando con sus dos manos su cara, intentando mantenerse en equilibrio.

**–¡Candy! ¿Qué pasó?** – Annie se levantó rápidamente de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Alice, ver a su amiga en ese estado y con la voz teñida de algo parecido a un llanto les había preocupado.

Tomm se puso de pie para brindarle su asiento a Candy, pero ella reaccionó agresivamente al sentir las manos de él sujetándole los brazos.

**–Shuu-eel-ta-mee, no meee too-quee-esh** –Decía sin descubrirse el rostro y tirando de su brazo.

**–Candy, me estás preocupando ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?, Maldita sea descúbrete el rostro.**

**–Annie**– Intervino Archie **– ponle el hielo en la boca mientras pedimos un vaso de agua.** –Annie estiró su mano y obedeció. Candy se resistía a retirar sus manos y Alicie intentó sentarla.

**–Por una maldita vez en tu vida, Candy, deja de resistirte y déjate ayudar** – Retaba Alice igual que Annie preocupada por su amiga la cual comenzó a sacudir sus hombros y emitía un raro sonido gutural.

**–No lo puedo creer, maldita estás riéndote, ¿Te causa gracia preocuparnos?** –Annie no contuvo su enojo delante de los espectadores.

**–Baja las manos de una vez, estoy perdiendo la paciencia** – Gritó Annie.

**–Nooooooo, shioooooo sho-o-lo mee quie-ero ir-sh toooo-dooo mee daa vuu-eell-tashh…**

Alice no esperó más y de un solo acto con sus dos manos despejó el rostro de su amiga **–Maldita sea Candy ¿Qué tomaste?** –dijo al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga** –¿Qué probaste infeliz?**

**–Alice**– Dijo Tomm pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica **– Siéntala, no se ve nada bien, voy por agua.**

Las dos amigas sentaron a Candy a regañadientes **–Hooooooooo-laa a atoo-ddooshh**– fue lo que dijo y descansó su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados que puso sobre la mesa.

Había en especial un par de ojos azules siguiendo toda la escena e incrédulo reconoció aquella chica, era la del aeropuerto en San Antonio, ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?

**-Heee yysh shiooo tee hee vvishh-too** –Levantó su cabeza y apuntó a Terry con su dedo índice. **-Shiii, tee vviiss-tooo**. Intentó mantener erguida la cabeza pero sin lograrlo.

**–Sí, nos vimos en el aeropuerto en San Antonio ¿Te encuentras bien?**- Preguntó ante la evidencia que no, Candy no estaba bien y su cuestionamiento era pura cortesía.

**–Noooo** –Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de nuevo de pie porque veía una figura conocida acercarse a ella y ese NO correspondía a él y no a la pregunta que Terry le había formulado.

**–¡Vine por ti lindura, es hora de irnos!**

**–Nooo ii-reee aa nnii-ggu-naa parsh-tee conn-tii-goo. Nooo sheee loo quee mmee dish-tee pee-roo too-doo mee da a vuu-eel-tass**

**–He dicho que vienes conmigo!** –Dijo el hombre tirando del brazo de Candy–** Continuaremos la fiesta en otro lado ricura.**

Los cinco acompañantes de las chicas estaban de pie. Y rodearon a la pareja que luchaba frente a ellos.

**–Suéltal**a– Dijo Terry

**–No te metas en lo que no te importa, he dicho que esta lindura se va conmigo y eso hará. Vámonos White**– Nuevamente jaló de Candy

**–Nooo iiréeee.**

**–¿Qué le diste?** – Preguntó Annie muy enfadada mientras intentaba deshacer el agarre del brazo de Candy.

**–Nada, yo no le he dado nada, simplemente tomamos algunos tragos. ¡Camina White!** –Tiró de nuevo de Candy hacia él. **–Vamos nena, es hora de seguir, pero no aquí.**

**–Ella no está así por unos tragos y he dicho que la sueltes**–Terry estaba enfurecido y empujó al hombre que sujetaba y forcejeaba con Candy

Logró que la soltara solamente para asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos los cuales le sirvieron para tomar impulso. Todo sucedió sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos, Terry se enfrentó a golpes con Jean quien intentaba llevarse a Candy por la fuerza, Jean no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y también le dio a Terry unos buenos golpes con los puños cerrados. Los encargados del orden del antro no dudaron en echarlos fuera.

Karen muy preocupada por su primo se le acercó para intentar limpiarle la sangre que salía de una ceja. **–Estoy bien, no es más que un rasguño, es a ella a quien debemos atender.** –Dijo Terry acercándose a Candy quien venía apoyada en Tomm y Archie.

La sentaron en la acera mientras les traían sus carros. Terry se inclinó a la altura de su rostro y la sujetó por el mentón **–¿Qué tomaste? O ¿Qué comiste?** – No obtuvo respuesta, la vista de Candy estaba perdida, parpadeaba pesadamente y respiraba con dificultad.** – ¿Tienes sueño?** –no hubo respuesta.

Les aparcaron los tres autos, Alice y Annie estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga **–Lamento que hayan perdido su noche chicos, yo me encargaré de llevar a Candy a su casa y me quedaré con ella por si se ofrece algo.**

**–Debemos llevarla a emergencia**s– Dijo Terry **– Tiene las pupilas un tanto dilatadas y no responde cuando le hablo…**

**–¡Dios no! No puede estar pasando esto. Candy, te llevaremos al hospital ¿Puedes escucharme?** –Dijo Alice con un tono de preocupación

**–¿Cómo podemos ayudarles?** –Se ofreció Archie.

**–Iremos todos**– Dijo Tomm

Terry cargó en sus brazos a Candy e ingresó al convertible de Anthonie, Karen se sentó en el lado del copiloto y Anthonie condujo. En el carro que Candy había rentado iba Archie, Annie, Alice y Tomm, Paty y Stear fueron en el que ellos habían rentado.

Candy iba recostada en el asiento trasero y su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de Terry, constantemente él pasaba su mano acariciando el cabello de Candy, deshaciendo los nudos que se le habían formado. Llevaba su vista fija en aquella chica rubia que reposaba inconsciente en él y contemplaba su hermoso rostro, aunque el maquillaje estaba corrido no se veía mal. –**¿Qué ingeriste nena? Solo espero que no lleguemos tarde y no sea lamentable.-**Dijo casi inaudiblemente

Anthonie aparcó en la sala de urgencias. Karen abrió la puerta y Terry bajó a Candy nuevamente en sus brazos, con la camisa teñida de rojo y la sangre seca sobre su rostro se introdujo velozmente al interior. Dos paramédicos lo auxiliaron, llevaron a Candy en una camilla y a él lo llevaron a un apartado para limpiarle y suturarle con dos puntos la ceja abierta a causa del puño certero y fuerte de Jean.

**–La señorita sufre una grave congestión alcohólica, la han traído a tiempo, fue bueno de su parte que no indujeran el vómito porque pudo haberse ahogado en el estado que viene.** – Dijo el galeno que había atendido a Candy. **–Estará en observación debido a que viene con el nivel proteínico muy bajo, ¿saben si está sometida a alguna dieta vegetariana o libre de grasas?**

**–No, no sabemos qué tipo de alimentación está llevando últimamente, pero si es útil mencionar que su estado de ánimo ha estado muy deprimido y tal vez por eso no esté alimentando adecuadamente**– Dijo Annie con lágrimas en los ojos por su amiga. Archie la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él para darle consuelo.

**–¿Se pondrá bien doctor?** –Fue el turno de Alice –Estamos muy preocupados.

**–Sí, se pondrá bien, ahora el peligro ha pasado, la congestión alcohólica cuando no es atendida a tiempo puede resultar en el deceso. Por ahora la señorita está bajo el efecto de un sedante aunque venía en estado inconsciente fue necesario para poder hacerle un lavado estomacal para eliminar cualquier rastro etílico que exista, le aplicamos una intravenosa con suero mixto para elevar sus niveles salinos y de glucosa, también se le suministró un multivitamínico. Ahora es necesario que pasen a la recepción para que llenen las formas y podamos ponernos en contacto con los familiares, aunque ya esté fuera de peligro es necesario que un adulto firme para darle el alta.** –Sin decir más el doctor dejó a aquél grupo de amigos mientras Annie y Alice se miraban con expresiva preocupación.

**–¿Qué pasa?** –Preguntó Karen tomada del brazo de Anthonie.

**–No podemos avisarle al papá de Candy, si el alcohol no la mató lo hará él. Además está en San Antonio y las cosas entre ellos no están bien.**

**–Algún otro familiar…** –Observó Stear

**–No tiene, nosotras somos lo más cercano a hermanas, primas, tías o cualquier otro familiar que se les venga en mente, es hija única y su madre murió cuando ella era una niña; así que no tenemos más a quien recurrir.**

**–Tenemos que informar a su padre, por muy estricto que pueda ser, Candy ha estado al borde de la muerte y se dará cuenta cuando nos entreguen el alta. Si damos su nombre completo este mal momento apareceré en su historial clínico y su padre se enterará de todas formas y será peor porque se sentirá defraudado por su propia hija al ocultárselo y nos prohibirá verla acusándonos de complicidad** – Fue el turno de hablar de Alice **–Annie es lo mejor, no hay manera de ayudarla a salir de esto sin que su padre se entere.**

**–Tienes razón Alice, de cualquier forma Will se enterará, si pago los gastos médicos con mi tarjeta mi madre, que revisa mis estados de cuenta, le dirá, si pago con la de Candy, será lo mismo Margaret se dará cuenta y si pagamos con la tuya tu padre será quien le informe. Me comunicaré con él y le diré que Candy está hospitalizada por una intoxicación con algún alimento.** –Dijo sacando su móvil para llamarle a William Ardley.

**–Espera, hay otra alternativa.** –Gritó Alice para detener a su amiga **–¿Cuánto efectivo traes?**

Los demás chicos miraban incrédulos a las dos amigas tratando de resolver el conflicto que aún no se había generado entre padre e hija. ¿Tan mal podría irle a Candy si su papá se enteraba de lo que había pasado? No era para menos pero el peligro en el que Candy se vio ya había pasado…

**–Yo firmaré para que le den el alta y pagaré la factura** –Todos los amigos presentes centraron su mirada en Terry, un tanto incrédula y con algo de gracia ante la espontaneidad al inmiscuirse en un problema ajeno**–Mi padre no revisa mis estados de cuenta y me encargaré que se abra un expediente nuevo para White.**

**–¿Es Candy o White?** –Preguntó Karen

**–Los dos, su nombre es Candice White, solamente que a la gente que recién conoce le dice que se llama White, por eso el tipo del antro le dijo en diferentes momentos White.**

–**¿Y tú como sabes que se llama White?** –Se dirigió Alice a Terry

**–Nos conocimos en el aeropuerto de San Antonio, yo recién llegaba de Inglaterra y ella venía hacía acá**. –Esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo **–Y no me mintió cuando me dijo que venía a las playas de Malibú.**

Los amigos se dirigieron hacia la recepción y Terry se acercó hacia el mostrador en donde le atendió una enfermera muy coquetamente** –Buenas noches, nombre del paciente…**

**–White Grandchester**

**–¡Grandchester!** –Murmuraron por lo bajo los demás risueños ante la audacia de Terry.

**–Edad.**

**–18 años** – Annie le había comentado que las tres ingresarían a la universidad este año.

**–Nombre de quien ingresa al paciente y parentesco.**

**–Terrence Granchester, esposo.**

**–¡Esposo!** –Ahora sí los demás no pudieron contener sus risas, aunque se vieron obligados a callarse ya que se encontraban en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

–**Forma de pago.**

**–Tarjeta de Crédito.** – Una vez que Terry firmó los documentos y el tiket de cargo se dirigió hacia a sus amigos aunque no duró mucho tiempo junto a ellos.

**–Señor, es necesario que un familiar se quede en compañía del enfermo, aunque no son horas de visita la política del hospital es que el paciente no puede permanecer solo en ningún momento. Si usted no puede o no tiene quien se quede, tenemos una lista de enfermeras voluntarias que podrían hacerlo, para ello es necesario que firme las responsivas.**

**–No es necesario, le agradezco su preocupación, yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a mi esposa.** –Dirigió una mirada a sus amigos para despedirse risueñamente e ir tras la enfermera que le llevaría al cuarto de Candy.

** –"****_Te veré mañana a la hora de las visitas y te traeré ropa limpia" te quiero primito K.B. _**–Karen le mandó un mensaje al móvil

Terry se acercó hacia la cama en donde se encontraba "su esposa". La vio pálida, con grandes marcas azuladas alrededor de sus ojos, la fina manguerita del suero que se introducía en su vena a través de una aguja que se perdía en el interior de su piel sujetada por un parche de tela adhesiva. Tenía la cara limpia, seguramente las enfermeras lo habían hecho al momento de asistirla. Pasó junto a ella y se acercó para contemplarla más de cerca. Ella era muy hermosa, muy confiada… le había dicho que iba a Malibú cuando él era un completo desconocido. Era muy ingenua al tomar la compañía de un completo extraño y beber a tal grado casi de la muerte. ¿Por qué bonita? ¿Por qué no mediste el peligro? Cuantas veces había escuchado lo mismo de los labios de su padre. Acercó una silla para sentarse muy cerca de ella, pasaban de las 3:00 a.m. y no tenía sueño aunque sabía que para la mañana no podría mantenerse en pie. Pasó una mano por el rostro de la joven que yacía en la cama del hospital **–Esposa mía, jah, ¿quién lo diría White? eres mi esposa. Al menos para que puedas ser atendida en este lugar y salir de aquí. Eres tan bonita, no he dejado de pensar en volverte a encontrar y mira estamos en la misma habitación y como esposos** –sonreía ante su propio sarcasmo sabiendo que eso jamás podría ser, como el buen actor que era disfrutaría esos momentos que le daba la vida a cambio de un poco de desvelo.

El horario de visitas abría a partir de las 8:00 a.m y duraba hasta las 12:00. Annie y Alice se presentaron puntuales, visiblemente cansadas por la mala noche y el susto anterior. Terry había cabeceado un rato pero sin dormir profundamente. Annie no pudo disimular el enojo que sentía hacia su amiga, ésta vez sí se había pasado y no había medido las consecuencias que pudieron ser fatales.

**–Candice White Ardley** –Gritó sorprendiendo a Terry y Alice que no trataron por nada impedirle su trato hacia la enferma**–Despiértate de una buena vez** – Para respuesta Candy solamente cambió de posición, de estar boca arriba a una posición fetal. **–Candice**– La sacudió apoyando sus manos en su cadera**–He dicho que te despiertes, es hora de irnos**– El tono de Annie subía cada vez más. Terry se encontraba de pie y se acercó a ellas para intentar calmar a Annie. **–Maldita sea Candy, párate de una buena vez.** –Candy regresó a su postura anterior y entreabrió los ojos, inmediatamente la luz del día que se colaba por las persianas del cuarto la cegaron, en reacción se llevó un brazo para cubrirse, pero el brazo que flexionó es el que tenía el catéter con la aguja de la intravenosa

**–Auch!** –el gritó estaba lleno de dolor e inmediatamente bajó el brazo. Terry se lo detuvo para que no se lastimara más.

**–Esposa, es mejor que te levantes, Annie no dejará de gritarte** –Miró risueñamente a la pelinegra que tenía cara de pocos amigos.** – También es momento que comas algo. ¿Pido que te traigan el desayuno?**

**–No, la habitación está girando y me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas**…

**–Levántate, te llevo a casa en este momento.** –Dijo Annie sumamente molesta

**–¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y por qué diablos me estás gritando Annie? ¿Y quién es él y qué hace aquí? Me duele todo...**

**–Eres una estúpida que no mide las consecuencias, estás en el hospital, te trajimos anoche y nos arruinaste la diversión y él… Candice White Ardley te presento a tu esposo: Terrence Grandchester** –Por respuesta Candy terminó de abrir sus ojos y se incorporó de inmediato, Alice y Terry respondieron con risas y Annie con una mirada fulminante quería hacer sentir a Candy la misma preocupación que ella experimentó la noche anterior – **Le he dado aviso a tu padre y está en camino…**

**–¿Que has hecho qué?** –Preguntó Candy – **Annie no, tú no pudiste hacer eso-**

**–Sí pude y lo hice** –Le dolía mentirle a su amiga, quería hacerle pagar el susto y lo estaba logrando.

**–No Annie, ¿Por qué?** – Candy no evitó sentir decepción **– Si mi padre viene estaré perdida para siempre, este viaje es mi última oportunidad y lo he estado haciendo mal… no recuerdo nada y hasta esposo tengo ahora**– Dirigió su mirada triste y cansada hacia Terry.

**–Candy** –Annie se sentó a su lado** – Tu padre tiene razón, no puedes confiar en la gente que no conoces, tienes que ser más sensata, anoche estuviste a punto de morir y Terry insistió en que te trajéramos al hospital. No se casaron, tranquila eso solamente se puede en las Vegas, él firmo y pagó para que te atendieran y para ello te puso su apellido** –Annie había cambiado su tono de voz a uno maternal con su amiga.

**–Venga, desayuna algo y nos vamos** –Intervino Alice para evitar que Candy pasara más vergüenza delante de un desconocido para Candy, ellas lo habían tratado en el antro y también era de Texas, pero Candy solo había tenido un "hola" con él.

Karen apareció de manera oportuna llevándole ropa limpia a su primo, Terry vio el momento tan oportuno para escabullirse, las chicas tenían mucho que hablar. Después de asearse salió rumbo a la recepción para preguntar si ya se podía llevar a Candy a casa. Después de una visita más del médico y de muchas recomendaciones y ante la obligación que Candy probara alimento, le dieron de alta.

Karen y Terry se despidieron de las chicas, Candy se acercó a él con paso débil y cansado y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron **–Gracias "esposo" ¿Te veré pronto?**

Terry correspondió el abrazo y se sintió pleno. ¿Era posible que aquella chiquilla ingenua despertara en él sentimientos? o ¿Solamente había sido servicial? ¿Habría dado su apellido tan a la ligera? ¿Candy sería su esposa en realidad alguna vez? **–Sí, linda, nos veremos hoy para comer y no pondrás objeciones, recuerda es por tu bien.**

Candy deshizo el abrazo rosándole los labios ligeramente y Terry solamente le sonrió sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Terry esperó que Candy ingresara al auto con Annie y Alice y él se encaminó a donde Karen le esperaba para que él condujera.

**–No aprendiste nada de no confiar en extraños ¿Verdad?** – Annie le preguntó pícaramente, ya que ninguna de las chicas se perdió la escena de Candy y Terry

**–Es mi esposo ¿No?, tú misma me lo presentaste.** –Entre risas y con mejor ánimo las amigas tomaron rumbo a la casa de alquiler de Candy.

* * *

**YA ESTOY CON TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR... SIENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR**

**BONITA SEMANA**

**ABBY**


	4. PEQUEÑA TRAMPOSA

**PEQUEÑA TRAMPOSA**

* * *

En cuanto su cuerpo ingresó al asiento trasero del auto que conducía Annie, Candy se recostó escuchando en lejanos murmullos los comentarios de sus amigas. Alice iba en el asiento de copiloto narrando el susto que se habían llevado horas antes, relato que Candy jamás comprendió en su totalidad, estaba cansada y todo le daba vueltas, solamente que esto último no se los compartió para evitar cualquier reprimenda; es su lugar cerró los ojos y se recostó como pudo en el asiento.

Llegaron a la casa de alquiler de Candy. Al ingresar Annie se dirigió a la cocina y asaltó el frigorífico sacando todo lo que más pudo del almacenamiento de supervivencia de Candy.

–Es mejor que te duches mientras Alice y yo preparamos algo para comer. Vendrán los chicos. Les he invitado y también vendrá Terry y Karen.

–Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo iré a dormir que no estoy de ánimo para recibir a nadie. Si tú los invitaste, atiéndelos tú, yo no tengo hambre así que no esperes que baje. Se quedan en su casa. –Dijo subiendo al segundo nivel dispuesta a tumbarse en la cama hasta que las sábanas fueran una con ella.

–Te equivocas, Candy. Tú recibirás a todos y les pedirás una disculpa por la preocupación que les hiciste pasar, es lo menos que puedes hacer. – Intervino Alice – Así que, dúchate primero y si quieres después te recuestas, pero tienes que estar presentable para recibirlos.

–No, no pienso cambiar de opinión. Ustedes atiéndanlos, ¿No decís vosotras que me he metido en buenos problemas al tratar con extraños? Bueno a las únicas que conozco son a ustedes dos y como las dejo en su casa… encárguense de sus amigos…

–No solo nos conoces a nosotras… Conociste a Karen hoy por la mañana.. y a Terrence …

–A Karen la vi unos instantes y a él… no lo conozco lo suficiente… ¿Pueden excusarme con ellos diciéndoles que les agradezco su preocupación pero que estoy indispuesta? –Dijo asomándose por la barandilla de las escaleras, aunque se incorporó de inmediato debido a los mareos constantes que tenía en ese momento.

–No, ellos no te mandaron a decir que estaban preocupados, esperaron hasta que el médico salió con noticias sobre ti, y Terry no durmió por estar cuidándote, no puedes ser tan ingrata. Así que dúchate y descansa si quieres, mira que nosotras nos haremos cargo de la comida…

Sin decir más palabras Candy cerró la puerta tras sí, dudó entre bañarse o dormir. Dormir era lo que más quería de las dos cosas, pero bañarse era lo que más le convenía después de pasar la noche en un hospital. Así que apresuró sus pasos y abrió el grifo para que la bañera comenzara a llenarse. Se dirigió de nuevo a su recámara y abrió el closet.

–Demasiado calor para unos vaqueros, así que unos pantalones cortos estarán bien. ¿Playera o top?. Top está bien. Unas sandalias, ropa interior cómoda de algodón, un sujetador estrapple, el top era de tirantes, y listo, nada que implique el esfuerzo de usar la plancha. –Ingresó a la bañera una vez que estuvo llena y que la temperatura fuera la adecuada para relajarla. Introdujo primero un pie, luego el otro y poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta tomar aire y llenar sus pulmones y acostarse completamente en el fondo de la tina. Estuvo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados en esa posición por al menos cinco minutos. Las clases de natación y buceo habían sido efectivas en ese momento. Miles de imágenes y preguntas llegaron a su mente, las mismas que se hacía cada instante que tenía para ella.

–¿Por qué tuvo que morir mamá? – Se preguntaba mientras recordaba el momento en el que su padre arrojaba una rosa en el instante que descendía a la que sería la última morada de su madre. El recuerdo de ver a su padre arrodillarse frente a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos y jurarle que nunca le haría falta nada, decirle que él cuidaría de ella en todo tiempo y oportunidad. –¿Por qué papá nunca se volvió a casar? Sabía que ninguna mujer sería como su madre, pero él tenía derecho a intentar hacer su vida nuevamente. Se sentía culpable, no sólo era un pequeño imán con los problemas sino también era la responsable que su padre no fuera feliz. –Si tan solo papá pudiera confiar en que puedo manejar mi vida– Esa era la parte en la que los dos siempre estaban unidos, ¿Realmente William no confiaba en su hija o su verdadero temor era perderla a ella también? Candy sabía perfectamente que su padre había intentado llenar el vacío que dejó su mamá, ese vacío tan grande como el ataúd que ingresaba a la tierra, así de grande era el abismo que tenía en su corazón. Viajes, ropa, dinero, joyas, caprichos… al principio su padre se lo daba sin la necesidad que ella lo pidiera, después era una exigencia de su parte. Su padre no tenía opción ante lo que Candy dijera que era una "necesidad". Poco a poco fue involucrando a Margaret, la asistente de su padre, en sus "necesidades" no había por qué hablar con papá para obtener las cosas, decirle a Margaret que ella se encargara era suficiente. –¿Quién podía resistirse a su sonrisa tierna? –Candy no desconocía para nada sus atributos físicos y los sabía usar para meterse en problemas, sí, problemas como el último que había tenido a causa de su "amistad" por una noche con Jean. Su padre la había librado de reprimendas en el colegio, si era necesario pagar, él lo hacía. La había librado hasta de la cárcel, pero había algo que ella nunca había experimentado: Estar cerca de la muerte –Papá no tendría el poder para hacerme volver, ese sería un viaje sin retorno– Ante el pánico que este último pensamiento llegó a su mente se incorporó sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las finas líneas de agua que su cabello escurría por su cara.

–He sido una completa estúpida, nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha valido la pena, todos a mí alrededor tienen razón. Soy una desconsiderada al andar por la vida de una manera tan confiada. Pero eso hoy ha tocado fondo. Puedo trabajar en mí para salir adelante. Sí, haré todo lo posible para ser diferente y ser feliz. Papá merece ser feliz y yo también. Mamá estará orgullosa de mí y mi padre no tendrá más quejas de mí. Sé que puedo hacerlo. –Con una renovada mentalidad y muchos ánimos pensó en deshacerse de la gran tristeza de años de soledad. Su madre había muerto y ella no podía cambiar eso, pero sí podía cambiar su destino. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y salió a una cómoda cama, amplia y fresca que demandaba su cuerpo.

El olor de lo que sus amigas preparaban y las risas de los que estaban de visita, la sacaron de su sueño reparador. Era de esas pocas veces que había podido conciliar el sueño sin tener pesadillas. Estaba de un mejor humor que del que había llegado y aunque tenía leves mareos podía pasar una tarde agradable en compañía de sus nuevos amigos… y de su "esposo".

–¡Jah! "_Esposo" _–Se dijo con sarcasmo– Nada mal. Es muy guapo y tiene una tierna mirada como el mar que está fuera de esta cabaña. Sus labios –Recordó el roce que tuvo con él –Cálidos, sexis. Su nariz respingada y sus cabellos oscuros que entornan sus facciones finas y varoniles. Tiene la estatura perfecta para sentirme segura y largas piernas gruesas y musculosas que se le marcaban perfectamente bajo los vaqueros. Su pecho surcado por el ejercicio, al menos eso reveló su jersey ajustado a su cuerpo. –Olvídalo Candy, un hombre así es seguro que tiene a alguien en su vida, solamente fue atento contigo. – Un leve toquesito en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Candy, ¿Estás disponible? ¿Puedo pasar?

–Pasa, Alice.

–¿Cómo te sientes? No te ves muy bien. Si lo deseas baja solo un instante, seguro todos comprenderán que no estás completamente bien y necesitas descansar.

–Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor. El descanso me ha caído bien.

–Vamos entonces. Bajaremos juntas.

–¿Qué habéis hecho de comer? Huele todo tan bien.

–Annie hizo tiritas de pollo y carne que tenías en el frigo, yo he hecho la ensalada y la vinagreta. Picamos un poco de fruta que había y los chicos han traído sodas, nada de cervezas o alcohol. Pensamos en ti.

–Han de creer que son una ebria –Candy hizo una mueca

–No, pensamos que eres una estúpida que no mide las consecuencias. –Alicia abrazó a su amiga al ver su mirada triste – ¡Vamos Candy! no te pongas así. Era broma, todos estuvimos preocupados por ti y que hoy estén aquí los chicos es muestra de su aprecio hacia ti.

Descendieron por las escaleras y Alice hizo las presentaciones. Cada quien se sirvió lo que apetecía, Candy solamente se sirvió un poco de fruta y un gran vaso de agua.

–No pensarás comer solamente eso, o ¿sí? –Le dijo Annie al tiempo que le extendía un plato con ensalada y pollo.

–Es todo lo que comeré, Annie, te lo agradezco pero no tengo apetito –No quiso revelarle que sentía dolor en el estómago. Algo ligero era mejor.

–Lo dejo aquí, por si deseas comer más adelante. – Annie no insistió para no incomodar a su amiga.

Todo el momento de la comida fueron risas y anécdotas de viajes y escuela. Candy pasó la mayoría del tiempo callada y observando cómo aquellos jóvenes podían vivir sin problemas y consecuencias. ¿Qué hacían ellos, mejor dicho, qué no hacían, para involucrarse en situaciones vergonzosas o de riesgo?

–Un dólar por tus pensamientos –Susurró Terry en su oído. Candy lo miró y sonrío ante su comentario. Terry se mantuvo detrás de ella que estaba sentada en un banco alto a la mesa al igual que la mayoría de las chicas. –¿Todo en ti es así de poco?

–¿Cómo? –Candy lo vio de frente y levantó una ceja

–Te he visto comer poco, no has terminado nada de lo que te serviste. También has estado poco con nosotros, aunque tu persona está aquí, has estado ausente, lo he notado porque ríes poco o nada. Y no has contado nada sobre ti.

–Lo siento, no ha sido mi intensión mostrarme grosera o desatenta…

–¿Estás cansada?

–No, me siento un poco nostálgica por todo lo que ha pasado.

–¡Anímate! Ya pasó –Le regaló una sonrisa que ella le correspondió. El móvil de Candy sonó y el momento se esfumó por los aires.

–Lo siento, debo contestar… –Dijo mientras se bajaba del banco –Es mi padre –Se encaminó hacia el porche y varios pares de ojos le siguieron y Annie buscó la mirada de Alice.

–_" Candy, princesa, es papá" _–Candy suspiró ante el sonido de la voz de su padre y resistió que las lágrimas brotaran –_¿Cómo te la estás pasando, bebé? Mira que estoy orgulloso de ti, hija, ya casi termina el verano y no he tenido que salvarte de alguna situación _–La voz de su padre tildaba en la alegría–_Te amo hija, solamente te hablo para decirte que te amo, que eres lo más valioso para este viejo que se moriría si te pasara algo y para decirte que te he echado de menos, la casa está muy vacía sin ti"_

–Papá, también te amo y estoy bien, las chicas están conmigo y hemos hecho amigos nuevos –Tuvo el deseo de contarle lo sucedido, pero no lo hizo, no valía la pena preocuparlo por el pasado, evitaría preocuparlo en el futuro – Papá –La voz se le quebró y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición –Daría mi vida porque tú fueras feliz y no tuvieras que lidiar con esta niña cabeza hueca, quisiera regresar el tiempo para evitarte cada minuto de preocupación que has pasado conmigo e invertirlo en tiempo de dicha. ¿Cómo puedo enmendar todo tu sufrimiento, papá?

_–"Hija, para eso estamos los padres, para disfrutar de sus pequeños, no cambiaría ningún momento en el que he estado ahí junto a ti, mientras forjas tu carácter, mientras aprendes a vivir. Princesa desde que tomé por primera vez tus pequeñas manitos y con tus deditos tomaste mis grandes dedos y te sostuve para que dieras tus primeros pasos, juré a Dios y a tu madre que jamás te dejaría caer". _

–Papá, tus palabras me sientan bien. Quisiera estar junto a ti ahora y abrazarte y decirte que te amo.

–"_Lo sé hija, sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Candice eres tan hermosa como lo era tu madre, sé que ha sido muy duro para los dos la ausencia de ella en nuestras vidas, pero basta con que te mires al espejo y veas mucho de ella en ti. Y aunque hay algo que el espejo jamás podrá reflejar, lo hacen tus hermosos ojos jade, ellos reflejan tu alma y también en eso eres muy parecida a tu madre. Tienes su fuerza, su bondad, su amabilidad y ese toque de creer en la gente. Hija he intentado cambiarte para que no sufras, pero has sufrido más por mi necia actitud que por tu bondad…"_

–Papá – Las lágrimas de Candy corrían sin medida mientras perdía su mirada en lo alto viendo el cielo azul completamente despejado– He sido muy egoísta contigo, conmigo… ahora no me siento nada fuerte sino todo lo contrario. Una oportunidad papá, solo una y te demostraré que siendo yo misma puedo honrar todo tu esfuerzo de confiar en mí…

–"_Hija, no cambies, solamente cuídate; y recuerda que te amo."_

–También te amo –Finalizó la llamada, sumida en sus pensamientos y deseando haber tenido esa charla con su padre en persona.

Annie se asomó por la ventana y la vio llorando, pensó que esas lágrimas eran resultado de alguna discusión Padre e Hija. Miró a Alice y todo se tornó silencio a su alrededor. Terry comprendió que ellas estaban preocupadas por su amiga así que tomó el plato que Annie le había servido con anterioridad y separó la carne de la ensalada, la calentó en el microondas, sirvió un vaso con agua y salió al porche a donde estaba Candy aun sentada en las escalinatas.

Se sentó detrás de ella, colocando sus piernas a los costados, puso el plato delante de ella sujetándolo con una mano y con la otra tomó el tenedor. Pinchó un poco de ensalada y la dirigió a la boca de Candy

–Anda que no has comido nada y las penas con pan son más ligeras –Candy esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos y suspiró

–¿Tengo alternativa para negarme?

–No, no la tienes

–Pero no tengo apetito

–Pero sí educación

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que no me dejarás con la mano estirada.

–Pero si no es un saludo

–Es una cordialidad y el fin es el mismo

–No me gusta la lechuga.

–Sí, si te gusta, Alice ha comentado que todo lo que comimos hoy fue tu cortesía que ellas han asaltado tu frigo, así que si la lechuga a estado ahí era porque te la comerías. Anda y sin más objeciones

–Con una condición, que comas conmigo

–Ya he tenido suficiente y estoy satisfecho, hasta la fruta que dejaste en el plato he comido –Terry rió al igual que Candy ante su exageración, Candy accedió abriendo la boca para obtener el bocado.

–Dame, yo puedo hacerlo sola. No es necesario que me des como a una niña pequeña.

–No, no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti misma, no lo has hecho desde ayer. y lo poco que has comido ha sido a regañadientes. Así que he dicho que sin objeciones. Abre la boca que va un bocado más grande.

–No, he dicho que puedo sola

–Y yo he dicho que no puedes sola. Anda no discutas conmigo y come. –El tono de voz de Terry estaba cargado de simpatía y cariño.

–Toma, es turno que abras tú la boca –Dijo Candy al momento que tomaba del plato una tirita de pollo y la acercaba a la boca de Terry

–No, ésta es tu comida. –Esquivaba la mano de Candy que se empeñaba a introducir la pequeña cantidad de carne en su boca.

–Abre la boca –Terry obedeció y ella retiró la carne al tiempo que él daba al aire una mordida

–Tramposa – Dejó el tenedor en el plato y con su mano libre sujetó la mano de Candy que tenía la porción de comida. Aquello se volvió un pequeño forcejeo lleno de risas. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición, sentados mientras él le daba de comer a ella. Tomó su mano y se la acercó a la boca. Mordió la carne y con sus labios rozó los finos dedos de Candy. Para ambos fue algo sublime y sin palabras. Candy bajó la mirada al plato que aún sostenía Terry y tomó el tenedor para seguir comiendo –Nada de eso pequeña tramposa, yo te estoy dando de comer así que deja eso. – Candy terminó con ánimo todo lo que había en el plato e ingirió un gran trago de agua.

–Gracias, has sido muy bueno conmigo y casi no me conoces. –Acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera mientras veía a Terry por encima del hombro.

–Lo que sea por mi "esposa" – Dijo mientras la acercaba hacia él para recargarla en su sólido pecho. Dejó el plato y el vaso en el suelo –¿Quieres hablar?

–No, no quiero que este momento termine.

–No terminará, puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites. Estaré siempre para ti pequeña tramposa.

–Sabes mi nombre y no soy tramposa –Dijo sonrojada

–¿Quieres ir a caminar a la orilla del mar? –Candy ladeó la cabeza y levantó la mirada, el agachó la suya y bajo su mirada encontrándose con la de ella

–Sólo si tú quieres, no haremos más lo que yo quiera sino lo que tú desees.

–¡Venga!, Caminemos ahora que el sol está por llegar al ocaso. Esto es hermoso y lo quiero disfrutar contigo– Se puso de pie y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo –Dejemos esto dentro y avisemos a los demás a dónde vamos.

Al ingresar todos estaban en la sala recostados entre cojines en el piso y otros en los sillones, estaban viendo una película. Las parejitas no tardaron en hacerse, los que no estaban con las manos entrelazadas, estaban con la cabeza recostada en el hueco de sus brazos…

–Vaya, pero si todas ya habéis escogido y a mí no me han dado opción –Dijo Candy esbozando una sonrisa

–Eh? pensé que era suficiente para ti –Dijo Terry con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –A demás yo te escogí a ti así que es lo mismo. De los dos uno tenía que escoger así que lo hice yo…

–Candy pero qué te quejas, mi primo está guapísimo, o ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

–Jajajaja, no. Sólo lo dije para ver la cara que ponía Terry. Y he quedado más que satisfecha.

–Pequeña tramposa –Terry la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola en sus brazos.

–Siéntense, la peli está buena –Dijo Tomm

–Eh, no, no gracias. Solo entramos para avisarles que iremos a caminar a la orilla ¿Alguien quiere acompañarnos? –Respondió Terry

–No –Fue una respuesta coral

–Nos vemos en un rato. –Tiró de Candy y salieron dejando a los chicos disfrutando lo que quedaba de la tarde.

A la orilla del mar, de la mano de Terry, Candy le abrió su corazón y le contó muchas cosas que a nadie, ni a sus amigas, les había dicho. Le contó sobre las palabras de su papá de hacía unas horas y le platicó sobre sus planes. Terry también le contó algunas cosas de su vida: El deseo más grande de ser el mejor actor, su vida aburrida y estable en Inglaterra. Los planes de su padre hacia él y la emoción que comenzaba a generar el vivir en América. Le contó algunos planes que emprendería cuando radicara para siempre en San Antonio y trabajara por completo en "G-K Empire, empresa petroquímica".

–¿Grandchester? ¿Cómo es que no te relacioné con Richard Grandchester? –Preguntó Candy

–Seguro que has oído de mi familia

–Papá habla mucho de tu padre.

–¿Quién es tu papá?

–William Ardley, de "Ardley's Petroleum & Derivatives"

–Oh, tu padre es William Ardley, mi padre desea cerrar algunos contratos con él

–Seguro lo harán. G-K y Ardley's, aunque son ramas petroleras se dedican a cosas distintas. Seguro que hay algo en lo que puedan laborar juntos…

Terry detuvo sus pasos haciendo que Candy girara hacia él, quedando frente a frente. Sin decir palabras la tomó entre sus brazos, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Suave, profundo y apasionado. La intensidad crecía mientras el beso duraba. Candy correspondió al beso de Terry, al principio dudosa y luego se entregó por completo a aquella sensación que eliminaba todo temor.

–Regresaré a Inglaterra en cuanto termine este viaje, pero volveré en diciembre. Te buscaré en cuanto llegue.

–¿Por qué quieres buscarme?

–Porque eres mi "esposa" –los dos rieron –Porque siento algo especial por ti y quiero que dure por mucho tiempo. ¿Me esperarás?

–No sé. ¿Por qué debería? Digo, no somos nada.

–Aún tenemos lo que queda de este mes para que lo seamos y estés segura. Ambos somos de San Antonio, tenemos mucho en común y te quiero en mi vida y quiero ser parte de la tuya. Comprendo si estás insegura o si tienes a alguien en tu vida, eres tan hermosa. Pero es tu esencia la que me ha cautivado. Pequeña tramposa. La aferró más a su cuerpo.

–No hay nadie en mi vida ¿En la tuya?

–No, no lo hay. Sólo tú. Sabré comportarme estando lejos, te llamaré todas las noches. Sólo dime que sí y que me esperarás.

–¿Sabes que es muy tentador lo que pides? Y si alguno de los dos no espera al otro o los planes cambian y tú no regresas…

–Volveré por ti y vendrás conmigo a donde esté. Candy –La miró a los ojos –¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres intentar con este sureño-inglés que ha quedado prendado de ti desde que te vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto?

Aunque el razonamiento de Candy dudaba su corazón brincaba de emoción, le gustaba tanto Terry, su físico, su rostro, su trato hacia ella… todo él le gustaba ¿Y qué si dudaba? algo había seguro en ella. Jamás se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomaría –Sí Terry. Te esperaré. Disfrutaremos este tiempo mientras estés aquí y en diciembre estaremos juntos de nuevo.

–Y en dos años, pequeña, en dos años estaremos juntos para siempre.

Terry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Candy y ella entrelazó sus dedos rodeando el torso de Terry. Se quedaron mucho tiempo abrazados mientras sus almas comenzaban a fusionarse expresándose a través de largos y apasionados besos en aquella orilla del mar de Malibú bajo la luna y las estrellas como testigos del amor que comenzaba a crecer.

* * *

BONITO DÍA

ABBY

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU PACIENCIA 6,6


	5. ¿ME AYUDAS?

**¿ME AYUDAS?**

* * *

Contaban con menos de treinta días para que su amor creciera y se fortaleciera. Era un verdadero desafío. Terrence Grandchester no se despegó de "su pequeña tramposa". Le decía así porque para él ella había tomado ventaja al introducirse en su corazón y a él le había costado un poco más llegar al de ella.

Karen y Anthonie también habían comenzado una relación; ambos tenían veinte años. Si las cosas funcionaban él se trasladaría a San Antonio y se casaría con ella. Habían contemplado en sus planes comprar un rancho y dedicarse a la compra, venta y carreras de caballos.

Por su lado Paty y Stear eran una pareja con los pies sobre la tierra. Sus planes eran ir a Londres. Paty estudiará allá la universidad y él la alcanzará para el posgrado.

Annie y Archie también lo han intentado. A diferencia de su hermano Stear, Archie ha decidido quedarse en San Antonio e integrarse de inmediato a la empresa de su padre. Annie es la segunda de tres hermanas e ingresará con Candy y Alice en St Marys University, esperan especializarse en administración. Aunque Candy ha expresado el deseo de estudiar leyes o medicina.

Alice y Tomm. Sus planes son mantener una relación a distancia y él ha heredado de su abuelo un bufete de abogados y han hechos planes para permanecer en California, ella se encargará de todos los asuntos administrativos y él de los asuntos legales.

Los amigos que se habían encontrado en el antro The Wild tenían sus planes definidos y estaban emocionados por el cambio tan drástico de sus vidas en aquél verano. Por su parte Terry no se había despegado de Candy, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Y el tiempo de decir adiós había llegado. Sus pases de regreso a San Antonio no coincidían. Candy sería la primera en regresar.

–¿Tienes todo listo? – Preguntó Annie

–Sí

–Te llevaré al aeropuerto

–No, Terry lo hará y él entregará el carro en la agencia. Puedes estar tranquila. Te veré en cuanto llegues a San Antonio y tendremos tiempo para platicar, que este mes has estado muy ocupada con Archie –Candy le guiño un ojo a su amiga y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Pero ¿qué me dices? si el inglés castaño, ojiazul no te ha soltado ni a sol ni a sombra… Candy… entre ustedes…

–No, aún no– Candy rió de la pregunta inconclusa de su amiga –Aunque en muchas ocasiones hemos estado a punto de hacerlo. Y dime, ¿entre Archi y tú…? –Annnie contestó con una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos azules se iluminaron.

–¡No! Dios, amiga ¿Por qué no me habías contado? Dime, ¿Qué se siente hacerlo la primera vez? –Preguntó Candy emocionada

–Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma. ¿Quieres que pase la noche contigo para hacerte compañía y platicar como en viejos tiempos?

–No cambies el tema, y no, no quiero que seas mi celestina, Terry no tarda en llegar, iremos a caminar un rato y mañana pasará por mi temprano.

–Está bien, creo que es hora de que me retire. Llámame en cuanto llegues para saber que te fue bien.

–Sí, ¿Tú cuándo regresas?

–He cambiado mi vuelo, regreso en cinco días más

–Pícara – Las dos amigas estallaron en risas.

Candy despidió a su amiga con un fuerte abrazo, en cuanto Annie la rodeó con sus delgados brazos Candy sintió ganas de llorar. Presintió que era la última vez que se verían. Eso era una locura, Annie regresaría a San Antonio en cinco días e ingresarían juntas a la universidad. Nada cambiaría. Entonces por qué sentía que aquello era un eminente adiós.

Terry no tardó en llegar a la casa de Candy. Merendaron juntos y salieron a dar un paseo por aquella playa que era testigo de su amor, de sus besos y sus caricias. Vieron el ocaso como lo habían hecho al menos los últimos quince días. Eso era especial para Terry, contemplar como algo tan poderoso como el sol podía ceder su lugar a algo más pequeño como la luna. La luna que no tenía una sola presentación sino que cada noche era diferente. Mirarla acompañada de las miles de estrellas llenaba todos sus sentidos. Eso sencillamente era sublime y maravilloso.

–Es hora que regresemos –Terry tiró de la mano a Candy la cual puso resistencia.

–Tendrás que alcanzarme primero –Dijo soltándose y se echó a correr en sentido contrario a él.

–¡Pequeña tramposa! –Emprendió la carrera tras ella quien le llevaba suficiente ventaja. –Te alcanzaré y me las pagarás –Eran felices juntos, sus almas se complementaban. Al menos en esos días no habían discutido. Solamente se habían conocido, sus gustos, sus pasados, sus miedos, frustraciones y su deseo que su futuro de estar juntos fuera seguro.

–No podrás – Candy perdía cada vez más ventaja debido a las grandes zancadas de Terry, cuando la alcanzó la rodeó con un brazo la cintura y perdieron el equilibro, cayendo sus cuerpos sin ningún cuidado en aquella enorme sábana blanca que la naturaleza extendía bajo sus cuerpos.

Terry rodó su cuerpo sobre su espalda y Candy se recostó sobre su pecho. –Ha sido el mejor verano de mi vida, agradezco a Karen su insistencia en que viniéramos, agradezco a la vida por haberte conocido. Te has metido en mi corazón pequeña. –Le dio un beso en su frente.

–Contaré cada día hasta tu regreso y esperaré ansiosa tus llamadas cada noche. –Apretó su cuerpo más al de él – Terry…

–¿mmmm?

–Te amo – Aquellas dos palabras marcaron la diferencia en el pensamiento de Terry y en su ser. Lo había sentido. Candy se lo había demostrado de varias maneras, pero escucharlo era algo que él había deseado. Lo había anhelado desde días pasados. Él se había enamorado de ella y estaba disfrutando de ello, hacía una semana que él había comenzado a amarla y no se había atrevido a confesarlo. Amar a Candy era fácil, ella era única y se ganaba el amor rápidamente. Pero confiarle tan rápido sus sentimientos le había generado inseguridad. Cuando le pidió que fuera su novia sabía que existía la posibilidad de amarse y el momento había llegado. Pero también el adiós. Se verían en diciembre. Deseaba no irse más a Inglaterra, deseaba quedarse y disfrutar de aquello que estaba iniciando entre ellos. Dos años se le hacían una eternidad. Una eternidad lejos de su pequeña. Los períodos vacacionales no serían nunca lo suficiente.

–Candy –La miró fijamente –Yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y estoy pensando cómo encontrar una alternativa para que estemos juntos antes de los dos años. –La besó y rodaron juntos por la arena. Su beso se iba intensificando ¿Por qué no estaban en otro lugar más íntimo?

–Es hora que vayamos a la casa, tengo que ducharme y debemos descansar, mañana tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco de la mañana.

–¿Por qué compraste el pase tan temprano?

–Lo compró Margaret, la asistente de papá.

Terry se puso de pie y ayudó a Candy, comenzaron su caminata en dirección de aquella cabaña en donde habían tenido refugio para el inicio de su amor. Después de unos cuantos pasos, Terry sorprendió a Candy elevándola sobre sus brazos, Ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a besar su sien, mandíbula, cuello… Dios santo eso era apasionado. Entraron sin más en la casa y Candy se dirigió a preparar la ducha en la planta superior y Terry permaneció en la sala.

–Terry ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

–Sí, ¿Quieres que pida pizza?

–¿Vemos una película?

–Sí ¿Cuál quieres que solicite?

–La que tú desees.

–Terry

–Sí, pequeña…

–¿Ya pediste las cosas?

–No

–¿Me ayudas? –

–Sí, voy ¿En dónde estás?

–En la ducha

–Está bien, voy. –Terry subió los escalones de dos en dos, se imaginaba que como ya habían guardado todas las cosas Candy necesitaba ayuda para cerrar de nuevo la valija. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad solamente había una línea fina que alumbraba la parte inferior de la puerta que dividía la recámara de la ducha. –¿Puedo pasar? – Recargó su sien sobre la madera esperando la respuesta de Candy. También estaba intrigado por qué le había pedido ayuda si ya se había metido al baño.

–Claro, pasa. –Terry abrió sus bellos ojos azules, Candy estaba completamente desnuda y metida en la tina –Ven, ayúdame a quitarme la arena que tengo encima. –Sin demorarse Terry se despojó de sus ropas y se metió en la bañera con la mujer que amaba.

Sumergidos por un gran rato, entre besos y caricias, Terry recorrió el cuerpo virginal de Candy. Pasó sus manos entre sus muslos llegando a su intimidad, acariciándola mientras besaba su cuello, subió una mano hasta ahuecar en ella el seno prominente y el pezón erguido manifestando el éxtasis que estaba por enloquecer a esa mujer que comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones que solamente había sentido en sus sueños pero que distaban por mucho de la realidad.

Terry salió primero de la bañera y ayudó a Candy, nuevamente la levantó entre sus brazos y aun escurriendo de agua dejaron el rastro de su camino hasta la amplia cama que les invitaba a posarse en ella. La depositó con cuidado y alcanzó una toalla para secarle el cabello –Nena, si vas a estar húmeda será por nuestra pasión –Dijo sonriente.

Arrojó el lienzo mojado al piso y su pasión reclamó su espacio y tiempo para expresarse. La besó poco a poco impulsándola hasta que la espalda de Candy estuvo completamente sobre el colchón, sus brazos estaban posicionados a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Sus labios comenzaron a descender pasando por su delgado cuello, su lengua parecía tener voluntad propia, era suave, húmeda y excitante. Hacía un verdadero complemento con sus labios y dientes. El camino que trazaba ahora pasaba por el pecho y los senos erectos de Candy, eran tan suaves con los pezones rosáceos duros, erguidos, deseosos de tener también la boca de él con sus cálidos besos. Las manos inquietas de Candy se paseaban por la espalda dura y definida de Terry, surcaba con sus delgados dedos las marcadas divisiones de sus músculos torneados, subían hasta sus castaños cabellos, enredando pequeños mechones entre sus dedos. Bajaban de vez en vez hasta las nalgas desnudas y redondas de Terry. Todo el cuerpo de Candy gozaba con lo que sus manos le transmitían, sentía el cuerpo de su amado sobre ella, Dios era testigo de cuánto lo había deseado. Entrecerraba los ojos para ver con el interior de su alma, cada terminal nerviosa enviaba a su aturdido cerebro sensaciones que desconocía, sensaciones que le gustaban, que la hacían vibrar, que lograban sacar de sus cuerdas vocales leves gemidos que intentaba detener. Terry descendía lento, seguro y apasionado, recorrió su plano estómago succionando en pequeños besos la piel de Candy, levantó su mirada buscando la de ella, como si deseara pedirle permiso para continuar… no hacían falta las palabras, ambos deseaban lo mismo. ¡No te detengas! Gritaba en su mente Candy. ¡Dime que continúe! Expresaba su mirada suplicante de Terry. La única respuesta. Una espalda arqueada y una lengua hábil y juguetona.

Los labios de él envolvieron los pliegues de la intimidad de ella. Su lengua se abrió paso introduciéndose para explorar aquella cavidad húmeda suplicante de ser invadida por algo más grande, ancho y duro.

–Terry – Su voz susurrante, casi inaudible– yo…

–Lo sé pequeña, no te preocupes –Terry intuyó que Candy no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia y eso le gustó. Él sería el primero y el último en ella. Lo que comenzó en una habitación de una sala de urgencias como una muestra de empatía ahora se volvía realidad. En aquella noche ella era su "esposa" y esta noche sería su mujer.

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, ella estaba completamente lista para recibirlo. Buscó su boca para besarla y brindarle tranquilidad. Se posicionó ajustando su erección y tomó la mano de Candy y la bajó para que lo tocara. Candy recorrió su largura de manera inexperta, él la guió para entrecerrar sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, se apoyó en su brazo libre y con su mano llevó la de Candy a colocar entre sus pliegues íntimos la gruesa cabeza para poder penetrarla. Eso era en extremo candente para ambos. El cuerpo febril de Candy se dispuso a recibir la totalidad de lo que la haría una con Terry. Presionó poco a poco, de manera lenta pero segura hasta llegar a la membrana fina que se interponía a la posesión completa del ser de Candy. Empujó con más fuerza y mayor cuidado hasta estar por completo adentro. Candy abrió un poco más sus piernas para que Terry se acomodara mejor entre ella. Comenzó lento para que el interior de ella se acostumbrara a su presencia. Se besaron apasionadamente y él aumentó el ritmo cada vez con más frenesí hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax de su pasión. Ella recibió en su interior la simiente de Terry. Suspiró enamorada de aquél hombre que la había convertido en mujer. Él agradeció en silencio el regalo de su inocencia y se retiró con mucho cuidado de ella. Rodó sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia su regazo. La besó profundamente.

–Te amo pequeña.

–Yo también te amo, cariño.

Terry la abrazó y cerró los ojos un rato dando paso a un breve descanso después de la actividad vigorosa. Candy permaneció con sus ojos abiertos contemplando al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido hermoso, cada caricia, cada beso, cada nueva sensación y el clímax… el clímax… Dios… su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente… había sido una con Terry y ahora su interior le decía que no solamente ellos se habían entregado. Algo de ella, en la profundidad de su vientre también se había entregado a lo que él había depositado en ella. Candy sintió que algo cambiaría para siempre en ella. ¿Sería posible sentir la fecundación tal y como ella lo había sentido? ¿Era miedo a quedar embarazada lo que le estaba haciendo sentir eso en ella? Había pasado al menos dos horas de su encuentro amoroso y Terry dormía tranquilo sujetándola entre sus brazos. Tenerla ahí le daba tranquilidad, nunca la soltaría. Ella le pertenecía.

–Un dólar por tus pensamientos pequeña –Murmuró, la había observado pensativa.

–Pensé que estabas dormido.

–No podría dormir teniendo a una diosa como tú a mi lado.

Él se incorporó y comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Ella se entregó de nuevo a él, si llevaba un hijo en su vientre sería un hijo del hombre que amaba, y que la amaba a ella. Eso difuminaba todo rastro de temor. Se encargaría de asegurarse de lo que su interior gritaba que había pasado, luego se lo comunicaría. Ahora era muy pronto para pensar en ello. A lo mejor y solamente era su temor e ignorancia por la falta de experiencia. Él dijo que no la dejaría y eso le brindaba seguridad.

–Princesa ¿En qué piensas?

–En que no te veré al menos en unos meses.

–¿Estás triste?

–Mucho y no quiero llorar.

–¿Quieres que me quede? Es decir, puedo terminar mis estudios en San Antonio…

–No, no tienes por qué cambiar tus planes. Bebé –Candy cambió el tema –Me llevas a cenar…

Terry pidió pizza y se desvelaron hasta las tres de la mañana entre viendo una película y haciendo el amor nuevamente. Candy echó las sábanas a la máquina de lavar y le había pedido a Terry que solicitara a una agencia el servicio de limpieza antes de entregar las llaves a la arrendadora.

La hora de partida llegó y entre besos y juramentos Candy documentó su equipaje, ingresó acompañada de Terry hasta la sala de espera, debido a un favor que solicitaron a la gerencia de la aerolínea que brindaba servicio privado a William Ardley. Después de hora y media de espera Candy abordó el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a San Antonio Texas. Regresaba diferente, renovada, sonriente, había madurado… tal vez un poco… pero lo había hecho… estaba enamorada… y probablemente sería madre… De eso último, primero tenía que confirmarlo y avisarle a Terry.

Tomó un taxi y llegó a la residencia de su padre.

–Papá, ya llegué ¿Estás en casa? –Cuánto odiaba su padre que Candy gritara en el centro de aquella mansión, pero la había echado tanto de menos que no prestó atención.

–Estoy en mi estudio princesa –Respondió de la misma manera que su hija, sin educación.

Candy presurosa caminó hacia la habitación en donde estaba su progenitor –¡Papá! –Su ímpetu se contrajo deteniendo su cuerpo –¡Oh! lo siento, creí que estabas solo…

–¡Oh! hija querida, han pasado tantas cosas en tu ausencia –La envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos. –Ven, te quiero presentar a un joven muy talentoso, Candy él es Neil Legan, está como becario y lo estoy entrenando personalmente como asesor legal. Neil ella es mi hija Candy de quién te he hablado en este tiempo.

–Es más hermosa de lo que la describió…Candy es un placer conocerte…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER... **

**YA TENGO MÁS TIEMPO Y ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS SEGUIDO.**

**BENDICIONES Y QUE DISFRUTEN SU FIN DE SEMANA.**

**ABBY**


	6. CAMBIO RADICAL

**CAMBIO RADICAL**

* * *

William Ardley se encontraba fascinado con aquél muchacho moreno que llevaba un poco más de dos meses de conocerlo. Era tan audaz, tan simpático, tan hábil en los números y finanza… era todo lo que había sido de joven, por eso cuando lo conoció se ofreció a instruirlo como su asesor legal. William contaba con el excelente trabajo de George que para él había sido como un hermano más que como un empleado, pero su empresa había crecido al grado de tener sucursales de diferentes partes del mundo. Ahora George estaba fuera del país por casi seis meses y William necesitaba que alguien más le ayudara. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ese joven que la universidad había enviado como becario para hacer sus horas sociales, pero William tenía planes más concretos para él. Lo veía como un hijo, si él hubiera tenido un hijo hubiese querido que tuviera todas las cualidades de Neil para desenvolverse. Pero nunca pensó que fuera apropiado para su hija, no por su condición social inferior a la de ella sino porque él había prometido que Candy se casaría con el hombre que ella escogiera, así fuera un vagabundo pero que la amara.

–¡Hola! –Contestó Candy sin ninguna muestra de empatía ante la sonrisa de aquél simpático moreno. Grave error, Neil se había enamorado de ella con cada detalle, cada palabra que William expresaba acerca de Candy. William no pasó desapercibido que a su hija no le agradó Neil, así que él estaba tranquilo. Ahora esperaba que la cortesía de Neil al dirigirse a Candy haya sido exactamente eso, pura cortesía. Su hija era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero no quería que ningún empleado fijara sus ojos en ella. –Papá, tengo que salir. –Diciendo eso salió del estudio.

–Pero si recién acabas de llegar.

–Sí, pero tengo algo qué hacer y es muy importante. ¿Quieres que comamos juntos? Ya sabes Padre e hija, tengo qué contarte muchas cosas de mi viaje –Mencionó esto último para evitar que cierta persona se invitara a acompañarlos.

–Sí, Margaret te confirmará hora y lugar de la reservación.

Candy salió de su casa después de haberse aseado y que Leo subió su equipaje. Sus pasos la guiaron a una clínica a hacerse un examen de sangre para saber si su corazonada era cierta o no. Después de dos horas de espera y aburrimiento le entregaron un sobre con la leyenda: _Positivo_. No había duda su encuentro con su amado había culminado en un bebé. Estaba contenta, feliz, nerviosa, temerosa ¿Cómo iba a tomar la noticia Terry? ¿Cómo lo haría su padre? ¿Cuál era el momento indicado para decirlo? Presurosa se dirigió al servicio para damas.

–¡Hijito!, un hijito. –Llevó sus manos a su plano vientre donde la vida de su bebé comenzaba a gestarse, era muy pronto para hacer la pregunta ¿Cómo serás? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? –Te amaremos con todo nuestro corazón y tendremos una familia feliz, es una promesa bebé. Te amo hijo mío.

Sabiendo de su embarazo pensó en seguir con sus planes: Matricularse en la universidad, tener a su bebé, esperar por Terry dos años y mientras contratar a una nana para que lo cuidara mientras ella estudiaba. A Terry le diría cuanto antes pero a su padre se lo diría cuando estuviera segura que el momento podría ser el adecuado. Eso no sería al menos por ahora.

Marcó al móvil de Terry y éste le mandó al buzón –:"Terry, es Candy, llegué bien y tengo algo importante que decirte. Espero tu llamada" –Salió rumbo a la primer plaza para dirigirse a las tiendas de maternidad y bebés… Estaba muy emocionada cuando el móvil sonó… debía ser Terry… era Margaret, seguro tenía la reservación… Sintió un poco de decepción porque no era la llamada que ella esperaba.

–¡Hola Margaret! ¡Qué gusto oír tu voz! –Puso alegría en su voz

–Candy, linda, también el gusto es mío. Lo que no me da gusto es que lo que voy a tener que decirte… Tu padre está muy grave en el hospital –Candy sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies.

–Pero si recién lo he visto y estaba muy bien, quedamos en ir a comer, esto debe ser una broma…

–No linda –Interrumpió Margaret – a tu padre le ha dado un infarto y está en terapia intensiva es urgente que vayas, ¿tienes en donde anotar? –Después de darle la dirección y pedirle que fuera de manera rápida le dijo –George ya está de camino, le he dado aviso y llega en tres horas hasta el hospital.

Candy llegó y estuvo en la sala de espera; tres horas después llegó George y estuvo con ella. Nadie les decía nada, ninguna noticia, ¡Qué desesperante era aquello! Recordó que tal vez así se habían sentido sus amigos por ella y agradeció que Terry se ofreciera a pasar el resto de la madrugada para cuidarla. Ella haría lo mismo con su padre. Eran tanto el tiempo que había pasado que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que su móvil se había descargado por completo. Diablos si Terry se hubiese comunicado ella no se habría dado cuenta… Después de un rato y que William ya estaba estable pero grave les dejaron pasar con la indicación que no lo agotaran y no le dieran ninguna noticia que lo sobresaltase…

–Lo del bebé, por ahora, no se lo puedo decir. –Susurró para sí misma. Entró con George para ver a su padre. –Papito, Te amo. Me diste un gran susto. –Abrazó a su padre.

–Hija, no tienes por qué asustarte, estaré bien. –Sonrió a su hija y de inmediato se dirigió a George.

–Hermano, tienes que ayudarme… le firmé unos documentos al nuevo becario sin darme cuenta en su totalidad en donde le doy total libertad legal sobre la empresa y ahora quiere la mano de Candy a cambió de devolvérmelos… prefiero la pobreza a entregarle a mi hija a un cabrón de tal magnitud…

Candy al oír las palabras de su padre abrió sus enormes ojos llenos de sorpresa ¿Pero no todo era felicidad? ¿Tan rápido aquél infeliz había sacado las uñas? ¿Su padre había caído en lo que a ella tanto le había advertido? Que no confiara en gente ajena. Sí, George tenía que ayudarles. Sólo él era el apoderado legal de su padre, Neil no era más que un becario sin cédula profesional.

–Candy, necesito hablar a solas con tu padre, por favor

–Papi, voy a estar afuera por cualquier cosa. –Salió de nuevo a la desesperante sala de "_Espera"_

–Bien Will, dime lo que en realidad pasó…

–Ese cabrón ha mordido la mano de quien le ha ayudado… Comencé por ayudarle a comprender lo que haces tú en la empresa, creí que era un buen candidato para las sucursales y que tú te quedaras más tiempo en la matriz de la empresa. Redactó un documento y lo puso entre las hojas que debía firmar y yo ciegamente lo hice sin saber… Margaret se dio cuenta y me notificó, cuando lo encaré hoy casi al medio día no lo negó, sino que dijo que él tenía la capacidad de llevar la empresa que yo le estaba cediendo como mi apoderado legal… lo que necesito es que reviertas el poder legal que le he dado, la carta está sellada con poder notarial… pero el único que está registrado para ello eres tú y así aparece en mi testamento, creo que por el momento eso nos ayudará en mucho. Necesito que protejas a mi hija, George no me queda mucho tiempo. Lo sé. Cuida a Candy. Llama a mi abogado para que cambie el testamento, necesito que desvincule todas las propiedades de la empresa para que éstas queden en poder de Candy, en caso contrario todo lo tendrá él hasta que mi hija cumpla 21 años, que fue lo estipulé calculando el tiempo de su graduación universitaria…

–Will, tranquilízate, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, este chico no podrá quedarse con tu empresa y aunque lleve tiempo recuperarla te prometo cuidar de Candy.

–Llama a mi hija, y cuida por favor de cada uno de mis empleados. George. La empresa está en tus hombros y manos. Gracias por todo hermano. –Sin más George llamó a Candy quien entró solamente a despedirse de su papá.

–Papá no me dejes tú también. Te necesito papá. Papá estoy esperando un bebé…

–Hija, hija mía, vas a ser mamá muy hermosa y jovencita –Le sonrió –Ahora todo lo que tengo te pertenecerá legalmente, George se está haciendo cargo, hija lamento en mi ser dejarte pero eres fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte por mi pequeño nieto, por ese bebito que nacerá muy pronto, esa es la ley de la vida, unos nacen y otros nos vamos… no llores princesa… tendrás un Ardley muy pronto. – Terminó de darle indicaciones a George pidiéndole que se encargara de que el bebé de Candy apareciera en su testamento al igual que su hija.

Candy pensó que su padre fue muy amable con ella al no reprocharle nada de su embarazo y de su condición actual como madre soltera. Lloró esperanzada que su padre pudiera pasar la noche tal y como habían indicado los médicos. No fue así. A media noche antes del deceso. George le llevó varios documentos para beneficiar a Candy pero no hubo tiempo suficiente para revocar el poder que William le había firmado a Neil. Eso llevaría más tiempo. No se quedaría con la empresa de su amigo y de su ahijada. Ésto último se lo había jurado por él mismo

George se ocupó junto con Margaret de todos los preparativos y encaró a Neil Legan.

–Si quieres el poder que William me firmó, pídele a Candy que se case conmigo –Era obsesiva su petición

–Jamás, ella es una niña y tú no tendrás nada de esto que le pertenece a ella.

–Eso está por verse, hasta que ella no acepte casarse conmigo esto no pasará a sus manos. He tenido mucho cuidado con las clausulas, George, nadie más que Candy tienen el poder para revocarlo, pero me he protegido hasta de ella. No divorcio, no bienes separados, no acuerdos matrimoniales, etc., etc., Tengo el poder de dejarla en la miseria, sin ningún peso… Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú y yo hablamos el mismo lenguaje.

Candy entró al despacho en donde se llevaba la disputa entre apoderados legales de su padre. –Basta Neil, no te quedarás con lo que es mío y jamás me casaré contigo, no te conozco, además estoy esperando un hijo del hombre que amo. Nunca, escucha bien, nunca me verás en tu poder maldito infeliz.

Candy nuevamente intentó comunicarse con Terry pero sin resultado. ¿Se estaba negando? ¿Todo había sido solamente un sueño veraniego? No, él le había jurado que la amaba. Entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cortó la llamada antes del correo de voz. Bien si él no le quería contestar que se pudriera… Tenía que enterrar a su padre y velar por el futuro de su hijo y el de ella.

–Si no aceptas casarte conmigo, no podrás asistir al funeral de tu padre. Escucha bien Candy. Mientras más me rechaces más privilegios perderás

–Eres un maldito demente si piensas que no iré al funeral de mi padre…

–Cásate conmigo, firma el contrato de una vez y podrás asistir al servicio fúnebre de tu padre…

–No, nunca verás mi nombre plasmado junto al tuyo. Jamás.

–Ah, Candy. Si cambias de opinión tengo una pequeña condición más, seguro que con ella no contaba… has sido muy astuta… deshazte de ese niño que llevas en el vientre… yo no voy a criar bastardos!

–Eres un maldito infeliz! ya te dije que no y me sostengo. Si no puedo ir al funeral de mi padre… bien … no lo haré. – Candy pensó que tendría ese tiempo para poder sacar sus cosas, ya sabía la condición de Neil y el juicio para que las propiedades pasaran a su nombre llevaría mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto estarían aun ligadas a la empresa y bajo el poder de ese bastardo.

George acompañó a Candy hasta su recámara y la animó, ella le contó lo que tenía en mente –Está bien Candy hazlo con mucho cuidado, la noticia de tu padre ha comenzado a difundirse y causará mucha conmoción tu ausencia pero te dará el tiempo suficiente para esconderte.

–Contesta Terry… contesta…. Por favor… vamos… contesta… –Candy marcó otro número –Annie soy Candy ¿Sabes algo de Terry?

–Hola para ti también Candy –Contestó Annie

–No tengo tiempo y es urgente…

–No, Archie y yo los veremos hasta el viernes que salimos para San Antonio.

–Gracias– Sin decir más terminó la llamada. Misma que Annie regresó inmediatamente y que Candy se negó a contestar… sencillamente no había tiempo.

Neil abandonó la casa de Candy y ésta sacó lo más que pudo de la caja fuerte. El efectivo para emergencias que era suficiente para alquilar algo por al menos un año completo. Las joyas de mamá con las facturas correspondientes, los bonos para su universidad que correspondían a todo el periodo de estudios y algo de su ropa y sus documentos. No había tiempo para escoger y pronto nada de eso le quedaría. Llenó el coche y emprendió su huida. Neil no era tonto sabría que ella lo intentaría, no podría viajar, no podría salir del país, no podría ir a la universidad sin que él la buscara ahí.

–Imbécil, maldito, ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que voy a poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo? Candy ¿por qué se lo revelaste? –Una vez más intentó comunicarse con el castaño que le había robado su corazón días atrás. Le había jurado amor y que él estaría con ella en cualquier circunstancia.

Encontró un lugar alejado en donde vivir y bajó sus cosas, era un pequeño departamento amueblado, perfecto para ella y para su pequeño. Contaba con dos recámaras, cocina y baño. Suficiente para ella.

Siguió todo el servicio funerario de su padre por las noticias. Como lo había mencionado George, su ausencia había conmocionado a la prensa. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida y la llamada que tanto esperaba no había llegado. En cuanto se despertó realizó un par de éstas buscando el apoyo que sentía que le hacía falta.

–Señora Britter, es Candy.

–¿Qué se te ofrece? Asistimos al funeral de tu padre y tú, como siempre de desconsiderada, no asististe. Eres una mala hija Candy…

–Señora, por favor, escúcheme antes de juzgarme. Yo no he podido ir al servicio de mi padre por…

–Nada te justifica, lo que has hecho ha sido muy cruel de tu parte, siempre dándole problemas. Ahora él ya descansa… ¿Podrás tú estar tranquila?

–Señora… Por favor… Estoy embarazada y… necesito el consuelo recién he perdido a mi padre y …

–Si estás esperando un hijo y fuera del matrimonio me da la razón de pensar que eres una mala influencia. Candy, te prohíbo que te acerques a Annie. Aléjate de ella

–Gracias por sus palabras señora Britter y no se preocupe, no buscaré más a su hija.

Realizó una más… –Con el Señor Grandchester por favor…. Buenas noches soy White y necesito comunicarme con Terry

–Mi hijo está fuera de la ciudad ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Le he marcado a su móvil y no me responde, de pronto pensé que me podría facilitar el número del lugar en el que se hospeda…

–No, no sé quién eres ni lo que se te ofrezca. Déjame el mensaje y se lo daré en cuanto me comunique con él…

–Estoy esperando un hijo de Terry y quiero decírselo… –Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea, Richard había recibido más de una de esas llamadas de sus hijos mayores, niñas intentando atrapar a sus herederos con esa historia trillada.

–¿Necesitas dinero para abortar?

–¿Qué? No, necesito que Terry se entere.

–¿Sabes que no eres la primera que llama con esa treta?

–No es ninguna treta Señor, necesito que Terry sepa, a lo mejor él quiere estar cerca de su hijo, solamente quiero que él sepa…

–Insisto pequeña ¿Necesitas dinero para abortar?

–No. –Sin más palabras Candy terminó la llamada muy exaltada.

Salió una vez más de la seguridad de ese departamento y fue a abandonar su auto. Que Neil se imaginara en donde encontrarla le llenaba de miedo por su hijo. Compró un móvil nuevo de prepago y a empezar una nueva vida.

Regresó a su departamento y sacó de su bolsa el sobre que contenía el resultado de sus análisis –Bebé, hijito mío –Sus lágrimas de emociones encontradas escurrían por su pálido rostro –No estamos solos. Yo te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí. Por ti bebé voy a madurar, no tendrás quejas de tu madre y crecerás en un hogar, papá vendrá a vivir con nosotros dentro de dos años –Candy alimentaba una pequeña esperanza en su interior para tener fuerzas para seguir.

Pasaron los días y siete amigos se encontraron en el aeropuerto de California, su destino San Antonio. Anthonie y Tomm estaban presentes para despedir a sus novias.

–Terry, ¿Te has podido comunicar con Candy?

–No, he perdido el móvil y lo he reportado pero como tengo número extranjero no han podido reponerme el servicio. Como viajo a Inglaterra el lunes ya no le intenté más ¿Ella te ha llamado? ¿Preguntó por mí?

–Solo una vez, y me dijo que era muy importante y sin más colgó. He intentado comunicarme con ella pero no he tenido éxito.

–Está bien –Intentó disimular su nerviosismo y preocupación ¿Qué podía ser importante para que haya molestado a una amiga para preguntar por él? ¿Por qué no volvió a comunicarse o por qué no contestó? –Lo sabremos en dos horas más o menos.

Llegando a San Antonio se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su camino. Lo primero que Terry vio fue el periódico en la mesita de recepción de correspondencia a la entrada de su casa. Le llamó la atención que figuraba la foto de Candy y una nota: "_Encuentran el auto de la joven heredera Candice White Ardley abandonado. Se ha especulado mucho sobre la muerte repentina de su padre, el famoso empresario William Ardley y la ausencia de su única hija al servicio funerario" Nada se sabe de ella…._–Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

–Papá ¿puedo pasar? –Irrumpió en el despacho de su padre

– Claro ¿Te pasa algo hijo? - Ni siquiera le preguntó como le había ido en el viaje.

–¿Qué sabes tú de esto? ¿Cómo pasó? –Extendió la nota del periódico.

–Es una tragedia lamentable, a todos nos consternó que la única hija de William no se haya presentado al funeral, aunque es comprensible que se haya sentido indispuesta…

–No, papá, mira esta nota…

–Terry ¿Por qué tu preocupación? Tú no conocías a William…

–Pero a su hija sí, papá la amo con todo mi corazón, la conocí en Malibú y entablamos una relación, ella regresó el lunes y recién me entero de esto, ¿ella no ha llamado aquí, preguntando por mí? –Richard dudó en revelarle la llamada que había recibido, si su hijo había pasado el verano con la hija de Ardley aquella llamada no tenía sentido…

–No, al menos ella no ha llamado.

Terry salió de prisa rumbo a la empresa que en vida le perteneciera al padre de la mujer que conserva en sus manos su corazón. Se presentó como el hijo de Richard Grandchester y se le permitió el acceso. Se dirigió a la recepción y preguntó por Margaret. Candy la había mencionado lo suficiente para tenerle confianza.

–¿En qué puedo servirle? –Preguntó una joven un poco mayor que él

–Busco a Margaret

–Dígame, soy yo

–Soy Terrence Grandchester y estoy buscando a Candy

–¿Quién pregunta por mi esposa? –Interrumpió una voz la conversación de Terry con aquella mujer, era Neil…

* * *

**BONITA Y NUBLADA TARDE, PARA LAS QUE VIVIMOS EN LA CD. DE MÉX =)**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR**

**ABBY**


	7. BÚSQUEDA

**BÚSQUEDA**

* * *

La pregunta que Neil Legan le formuló al hijo del magnate Richard Grandchester lo dejó consternado. –Disculpe, creo que no escuché bien. Usted es… –¿Realmente Candy se había casado con aquél tipo? ¿Entonces qué había pasado entre ellos durante el verano?

–Soy Neil Legan, pase por favor a mi oficina, no trataré ningún asunto de mi vida privada por los pasillos de este lugar…–Indicó con una mano a Terry por dónde dirigirse.

–Soy Terrence Grandchester…

–Sé quién eres, Candy me ha contado lo que pasó entre ustedes en el verano en Malibú. Sé que te aprovechaste de ella maldito canalla y la deshonraste. Pero el amor que le tengo es mayor que la bajeza que tú hiciste con ella. La he perdonado y la acepté como mi esposa, seguimos adelante con nuestros planes.

–No vine a discutir mi vida amorosa contigo ni lo ocurrido durante el verano. Vengo a saber en dónde está Candy y no pienso marcharme sin una respuesta.

–Bien, mi es-po-sa –dijo esto último remarcando su propiedad –no se ha sentido bien desde la muerte de su padre, ha estado en cama un poco débil por la tristeza. Así que ya te he contestado… puedes marcharte…

–¿Cuándo se casaron?

–¿Importa?

–¿Cuándo se casaron? Maldita sea, responde mi pregunta de una jodida vez. ¿Cuándo?

–El lunes en cuanto ella llegó de su viaje. Ya teníamos todo listo. Fue antes que William sufriera el infarto que acabó con su vida –Dios cuánto estaba disfrutando aquél moreno al mencionar cada una de sus mentiras, miraba el rostro del castaño que se trasformaba en ira cada vez más; pero él no iba a bajar la guardia, ahora ya sabía quién era el padre del hijo que Candy esperaba. Lo tenía de frente y se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos. En cambio Terry no sabía que iba a ser padre, si él se estaba buscando a Candy quería decir que no se había comunicado con ella… Sacaría la mayor ventaja posible.

–Mientes

–No tendría por qué hacerlo y creo que te estás extralimitando con algo que solo fue una aventura veraniega de mi mujer, así que te pido que respetes a mi esposa alejándote de ella y no la busques si no quieres tener problemas conmigo. Soy muy paciente… pero también soy muy celoso.

–Todo lo que me has dicho necesito escucharlo de los labios de Candy. Y no me iré sin que me digas en donde está. –Terry no creía ninguna de las palabras de Neil, Candy se había intentado comunicar con él después de la muerte de su padre. Su coche había sido encontrado lejos de su casa, eso quiere decir que ella no estaba con él… tal vez ella estaba huyendo y él estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso con el imbécil que tenía enfrente.

–Tengo un límite, Grandchester y lo estás pasando.

–No me importa, maldito, dime en dónde la tienes o te arrepentirás… –Dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

–¡Basta! Mi esposa no es ninguna mujerzuela para que la ofendas de la decisión que ha tomado y menos para que te presentes buscándola… ¿Quién te has creído para venir a pedir información de ella? –Habló en el mismo tono que Terry.

–Tú le has hecho algo maldito infeliz. Ahora estoy seguro de eso. Ella no está contigo. –Intentó cambiar su estrategia para conocer el paradero de su amada.

–Te equivocas y te pido que te retires porque estoy por perder la paciencia.

–No me iré sin tener lo que he venido a buscar… dime el paradero de Candy –Perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia Terry tomó por la solapa del traje de Neil y lo estrelló contra la pared –Si algo le pasa por tu maldita culpa te mataré lentamente hasta que supliques piedad, así que dime. ¿En dónde la tienes? Responde con la verdad.

–Suéltame, ¿Quién te has creído para venir a mi empresa y exigirme? –Dijo empujando con fuerza a Terry para deshacerse de su agarre. –Te he dicho que mi esposa está en la casa…

–¿Tu empresa, la casa? o sea que no has tenido nada que ofrecerle… Ella no está contigo ni en su casa… Dime en dónde está… –Perdiendo la cordura y paciencia Terry aterrizó su puño en la mandíbula izquierda de Neil, mismo que le respondió inmediatamente.

–Lejos, Candy está lejos de tu alcance maldito infeliz y nunca la volverás a ver…. Margaret –Gritó llamando a la asistente de presidencia –Llama a seguridad…

Una mujer muy diferente a la que le había recibido hacía unos momentos se presentó ante ellos. Terry detuvo su ataque. ¿Quién le había recibido usurpando su lugar? –Señor le pido que me acompañe antes que venga seguridad –Se dirigió amablemente a Terry, éste se apresuró a obedecer, si ella era la verdadera Margaret podría obtener información importante –Por favor, venga por acá. – Terry salió no sin antes señalar a Neil amenazadoramente.

–Si le ha pasado algo, te juro que te mataré.

–Si me pasa algo, Grandchester, el único responsable serás tú. Has venido a amenazarme hasta mi oficina y tengo testigos.

–Por favor Señor, venga conmigo –Insistió Margaret. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina directiva Margaret le comentó –Si busca a Candy, solamente sé que ella está bien.

–¿Se casó con ese bastardo?

–No, eso fue lo que llevó a la muerte al Señor William, el deseo de Neil por Candy, pero no lo logró. Este infeliz se ha quedado con todo lo que es de Candy. Ella está bien, pero nadie sabe en dónde está, solamente alguien muy cercano a ella, no le puedo decir quién es para no arriesgar su seguridad. Compréndame.

–No se preocupe. ¿Podría decirle que Terrence vino a buscarla?

–Haré todo lo posible para que ella lo sepa, ahora váyase, que Neil no sospeche que lo he desmentido delante de usted, si me he quedado en la empresa es para velar por lo que es de Candy y son tiempo difíciles para todos.

–Gracias Margaret, en verdad gracias. Le mentiría si le dijera que me voy tranquilo… pero saber que no está con ese maldito bastardo me hace sentir cierto estado de tranquilidad. –Antes de despedirse le comentó el incidente con alguien que se hizo pasar por ella y también le pidió un número en el cual él pudiera comunicarse para saber si habían noticias de Candy.

–Las cosas es la empresa están muy difíciles, hay personas que están aliadas con Neil, piensan que estando de su parte estará seguro su lugar aquí. Pero otros le somos fieles a la familia Ardley y creemos que se hará justicia. Le puedo asegurar que Candy está bien, ella es fuerte y se sobrepondrá a todo esto.

Sin mencionar alguna palabra más, Terry emprendió su camino a casa. Una vez que llegó buscó a su padre para hablar con él.

–Papá, te mencioné que conocí a la hija de Ardley y me enamoré de ella. Ahora ella me necesita. Ha sido despojada de todo lo que le pertenece y nadie sabe en dónde está. Necesito que me ayudes.

–Terrence no quiero que te inmiscuyas en lo que no te incumbe.

–Papá… se trata de la mujer que amo. Ayúdame…

–Hijo. No sabes si lo que viviste con esa chiquilla es amor o una ventura…

–Papá… no te permito que te dirijas de esa forma a la mujer que amo.

–Terrence, mide cómo te diriges hacia mí. Soy tu padre.

–Compréndeme estoy desesperado, no sé a quién recurrir –Bajó el tono de su voz y su frustración aumentó.

–Siéntate y hablemos. Terry, tú nunca me has dado un problema y no quiero que ahora lo tengamos. Esa mujercita es un poco rebelde y si está en problemas es porque ella se los ha buscado. Tú estás encantado por ella porque sólo la conociste un poco de tiempo, pero aquí en San Antonio hemos sabido que esa niña se ha metido en toda clase de problemas. Hijo, no creo que ella sea conveniente para ti. Tú tienes que regresar a Inglaterra y culminar tus estudios. Cumple con los planes que tenías y no me defraudes.

–Papá, si no defraudarte significa ir en contra de mis sueños… entonces no sé qué hacer. Todo lo que has dicho acerca de ella ya lo sabía porque ella me lo dijo y aun así decidí amarla. Si no puedes o no quieres apoyarme lo haré por mi parte, sólo que me llevará más tiempo sin tu ayuda. Papá entiéndeme, estoy desesperado…

–¿En verdad la amas, hijo? Bien, veré que puedo hacer. Moveré mis influencias.

–Neil Legan se ha quedado con la empresa de Ardley y con las propiedades… Si encuentro a Candy antes que ese bastardo, papá me casaré con ella sin importar si no puede recuperar lo que le pertenece. Ella no estará nunca más sola y conmigo no le faltará nada.

–Terry, ¿Piensas seguir con tus planes? Es decir, ¿regresarás a Inglaterra?

–No, no puedo. Ella está en peligro y si aquí siento enloquecer, estando lejos no podré concentrarme en nada.

–Está bien hijo cuentas con todo mi apoyo solamente quiero que culmines tu preparación y que te integres en la empresa cuanto antes. Tus hermanos también regresan este fin de año y para quedarse. Uniremos todo nuestro esfuerzo para ayudar a tu novia, la encontraremos y ofreceremos a nuestros mejores abogados para revocar cualquier cláusula que beneficie a Legan.

–Gracias papá.

Después que hablara con su padre, salió en dirección de un centro de telefonía móvil, tenía que recuperar su número o al menos los mensajes que había recibido en este tiempo. Salió con un número nuevo y con sus mensajes impresos. La mayoría eran de Candy y era urgente.–¿En dónde estás bonita? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese infeliz? –Hablaba consigo mismo tratando de descifrar lo que Candy quería decirle…

–Annie, es Terry…. Bien… sí … gracias… em… ¿Has sabido algo de Candy?

–_No y estoy muy preocupada, no sé cómo lo esté pasando con lo de su papá._

–Sé que está huyendo, hablé con Margaret, fui a la empresa de Ardley, pero no sabe en dónde está.

_–Le llamé al móvil y me responde una contestadora que el número ha sido cancelado._

–Annie, en verdad estoy muy preocupado y desesperado.

_–Haremos todo lo posible para encontrarla, cuentas conmigo y mi familia._

Hizo otra llamada al móvil de su prima con la misma preocupación. Y obtuvo la misma respuesta… ¿Pero cómo no preocuparse? la mujer, su mujer, que ama con todo su ser estaba desaparecida, aunque Margaret le había dicho que Candy estaba bien y que estaba segura él sentía que no era suficiente respuesta para darle la tranquilidad que él necesitaba. Tenía que estar con ella, a su lado, tenerla entre sus brazos. Él la defendería contra todo y contra todos de ser necesario.

Más cerca de lo que él se lo imaginaba una rubia triste y desesperada al igual que él miraba al cielo a través de una ventana con las cortinas corridas suplicaba en silencio un favor divino, ella comprendía perfectamente el significado de crecer sin alguno de sus progenitores y no deseaba eso para su bebé.

La Señora Britter le había negado su apoyo, ella era una mamá buena que había sabido dirigir a sus tres hijas, por un momento pensó que tal vez ella habría sido un buen apoyo para saber guiar los pasos de su hijo y que éste no cometiera los errores de ella. Tanto Neil como Richard Grandchester le habían sugerido que lo abortara, ¡menuda propuesta! Si no es un trapo que te lo quitas y lo avientas por donde caiga.

Seguramente Terry ya iba rumbo a Inglaterra, ni siquiera sabía la hora de su partida, de haberlo sabido ella se hubiera dirigido al aeropuerto… ¡Terry te amo! se repetía más de una vez acompañando con lágrimas sus palabras. ¡Tendremos un hijo, Terry, un bebé tuyo y mío! Este bebé es nuestro y nadie nos lo arrebatará. Cómo recordaba los momentos felices que había pasado junto al padre de su hijo. Aquél muchacho que firmó su hoja de alta en el hospital como su esposo y sin conocerla. Terry, no me abandones por favor… Terry…

El timbre de la puerta la regresó al presente y se dirigió para ver de quien se trataba. Algún vecino que quisiera darle la bienvenida, sí seguro era eso… no se equivocó.

–¡Hola! Mi nombre es Elroy y vivo en el piso de abajo. Te traje este panecito para que lo acompañes con tantita leche– La sonrisa de aquella anciana mujer la inundó de ternura y se echó en sus brazos buscando consuelo y lloró sin decir palabras. Elroy la abrazó y consoló. No sabía lo que esa joven estaba pasando pero era evidente que necesitaba un hombro para llorar – Llora hija, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. Aquí está esta vieja para consolarte –Le acariciaba el cabello y los hombros.

–Disculpe, he tenido tantos cambios en los últimos días –Intentó darle una sonrisa pero se vio más como una mueca. –Mi padre era todo lo que tenía y ha muerto. Y estoy embarazada y no sé cómo cuidar a mi bebé durante sus primeros días de nacido, no sé cómo amamantarlo, no sé cómo bañarlo, no sé cómo… –Volvió a romper en llanto.

–No es para tanto, pequeña, si tú me lo permites, yo puedo enseñarte. Primero debes cuidarte para que puedas cuidar a tu hijo… dime ¿Qué has comido?

–Nada, no he tenido hambre y me he saltado todas las horas de comida…

–Vamos, ven conmigo a casa, te daré de comer…

–No gracias, no quiero darle molestias…

–No será molestia, además puedes contarme lo que tú quieras…

–Muchas gracias – Candy y la ancianita se dirigieron al departamento de ésta última.

Después que Candy le contara todo lo acontecido durante las últimas dos semanas y de llorar hasta quedar con los ojos hinchados. Sonrió cuando Elroy le comenzó a decir las diferentes etapas del embarazo a las que el cuerpo de Candy pasaría durante los siguientes meses. Candy se imaginaba con su vientre redondo y lleno del hijo de ella y de Terry. Tenía una esperanza por la cual vivir y seguir adelante.

Le había dicho a Elroy que el padre de su hijo no la había abandonado. Que ella no le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que eso era diferente. Candy esperaría a Terry los dos años que habían pactado en Malibú, pero haría todo lo posible para verlo en navidad.

–En el cuarto de mi hijo pondré fotos de su papá, así conforme vaya creciendo lo conocerá, se acostumbrará a verlo y yo le hablaré todos los días de él, sin faltar un solo día, Kyle conocerá a su papá a través de fotos.

–¿Kyle? ¿Tan pronto ya sabes que es niño?

–Lo siento, así como supe el momento en el que él fue concebido, así siento que es un varoncito y se llamará Kyle.

–¡Qué bueno que estás de mejor ánimo!, dame un minutito hija, voy a poner la cafetera, mi nieto ya no tarda en regresar del trabajo y le gusta su cafecito calientito.

–Pensé que vivía sola…

–¡Oh, no! Mi nieto es todo lo que tengo, mi esposo murió en la guerra. Así que soy viuda. Mi nieto me trajo a vivir aquí. Él es el dueño de estos departamentos, es muy noble y buen muchacho. Es ingeniero civil de profesión es joven y muy apuesto –Le guiñó un ojo a Candy

–Con esas cualidades no dudo que pueda encontrar a una señorita con la cual pueda hacer su propia familia – De la manera más educada Candy quiso cortar cualquier intento de celestina de Elroy con su "apuesto" nieto.

–Querida, de eso no tengo la menor duda. –Sonrió Elroy.

Una voz fuerte, amable y con mucho cariño entró desde la puerta –¿En dónde está la cabecita de algodón más hermosa de Texas? Abue… estoy en casa…

–Hijo –Le recibió con un cálido beso –Ven te quiero presentar a Candy es la niña que ha ocupado el departamento 404. –Se dirigieron a la cocina.

El nieto de Elroy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. A pesar de su rostro demacrado por el llanto, podía ver a la mujer más hermosa.

–Ella es Candy, Candy él es mi nieto Albert.

* * *

**BONITA TARDE A TODAS **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY =)**


	8. KYLE

**KYLE**

* * *

Después de una plática amena con sus vecinos, Candy se dispuso a retirase con el deseo profundo para descansar. Al mismo tiempo que ella, el joven nieto de Elroy se puso de pie y se ofreció a acompañarla.

–Entonces piensas matricularte en la Universidad…

–Sí, estoy muy emocionada con comenzar esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

–¿A cuál universidad asistirás? Claro, si se puede saber.

–Sí, no hay problema. Al principio quería ir a una privada, pero como te dije, mi vida ha cambiado completamente, así que opté por una pública… iré a la Universidad Metropolitana. Tenía intensión de residir ahí pero ahora que conozco a Elroy he decidido quedarme aquí.

–¡Buena elección! Yo doy clases en la Metropolitana, enseño Arquitectura. Si gustas puedes viajar conmigo todos los días.

–No quiero ser una carga para ustedes… Elroy se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a cuidar de mi hijo en cuanto nazca para que yo siga estudiando…

–¿¡Estás esperando un hijo!?

–Perdona si te decepciono…

–No, al contrario, ahora te admiro más.

Albert no sabía que Candy esperaba un bebé, porque cuando él llegó el tema se centró en los estudios de ella; Elroy había sido muy precavida de no mencionarlo para no incomodar a la joven visita que tenía en casa.

Después de subir cada uno de los peldaños de manera tan lenta, como si cada una de sus piernas le pidiera permiso a la otra para avanzar llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Candy y se quedaron un rato más hasta terminar sentados en las escalinatas.

–El próximo mes se desocupará uno de los apartamentos del segundo piso. Si gustas puedes mudarte, en un par de meses este bebé no te dejará mover… –expresó con mucha ternura la palabra "bebé"

–Albert –Candy le sonrió –Estoy embarazada, no discapacitada… Me ayudará hacer un poco de ejercicio, así que aprovecharé el subir y bajar para no estar sin hacer nada.

–Con la universidad tendrás más que suficiente.

–Ya lo creo… ¿Sabes si podré hacer algún tipo de beca? Necesito ahorrar lo más que pueda, el proceso legal de lo que mi padre me ha dejado es algo que llevará mucho tiempo y no creo que me sobre algo de lo que tengo para entonces… Había pensado acudir al banco y cambiar mis bonos universitarios por efectivo pero creo que no es lo más conveniente. Necesito estudiar y lograr mi carrera, eso es lo que papá quería… –Mencionar a su padre llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas y su voz de quebraba. –Perdón… pero aún no acepto que ya no esté conmigo…

–Ven pequeña –Albert la envolvió entre sus brazos –¿Quieres ir a conocer esta parte de San Antonio? Te llevaré al Alamo, estoy seguro que te gustará. –Intentó animarla

–No, gracias Albert. No estoy presentable para salir…

–¿En cuánto tiempo quieres que pase por ti?

Candy sonrió sinceramente –¡Está bien! en diez minutos. –Entró casi corriendo a su departamento y se cambió, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros con líneas rosas y azules, se recogió el cabello en alto sujetándolo con un broche negro y se puso unas botitas de gamuza negra que le llegaban hasta el tobillo. Se lavó la cara y se levantó solamente las pestañas aplicando una fina capa de máscara. Se sentó en el sillón hasta que Albert tocara la puerta, no lo esperaría afuera. Eso no era de una dama.

No tardó en esperar tanto porque casi en cuanto ella se había sentado, él, de manera puntual tocó la puerta. Salió con una gran sonrisa y bajó las escalinatas. No era una cita, pero necesitaba algo que distrajera su atormentada mente.

Albert le abrió la puerta de su Camaro para que ella subiera. Puso en marcha el motor y se dirigieron hacia el Alamo. Le contó la historia de tan bello lugar que sirviera como fuerte durante la batalla que lleva el mismo nombre en el año de 1836 y que ahora es un Museo. Las luces varios colores que alumbraban el camino le daban un toque cálido.

–Cuando nazca mi bebé lo traeré aquí y le tomaré muchas fotos, este lugar es en verdad hermoso.

–Será un bebé precioso. Me lo imagino con tus hermosos ojos y tu sonrisa…

–Albert ¿Estás intentando flirtear conmigo? –Candy estalló en risas –Lo siento, no quise ser grosera pero no quiero que lo intentes. Estoy pasando una situación muy difícil y no quiero engañarme a mí misma y no quiero que salgas lastimado. Amo al padre de mi hijo y sé que él también me ama…

–Candy, no niego que eres una mujer muy hermosa y cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ti. Te agradezco tu sinceridad y para corresponderla te digo que me hubiera gustado haberte conocido en otro tiempo y al menos tener una posibilidad –Sonreía mientras miraba a Candy a los ojos y le contestaba.

–Albert… yo… no…

–Déjame cuidar de ustedes, hacerte sentirte acompañada… sin ninguna intención. Has sido muy clara en tu posición. Te ruego que me disculpes si pasé tus límites…

–Albert …–Contestó con mucha ternura –Gracias por disponerte a cuidar de mí y de mi hijo, mira que somos un par de desconocidos y eso no te ha importado.

–Has despertado en mí mucha ternura desde que te vi, aunque no sabía que estabas esperando un bebé. Gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado. No te defraudaré Candy. Tampoco intentaré ganarme tu corazón porque ese ya tiene dueño. Pero disfrutaré cada momento contigo.

Albert ayudó en todo cuanto pudo para que Candy ingresara a la Metropolitana, su solicitud era extemporánea. Tendría que esperar al menos seis meses para ingresar, pero la ayuda y recomendación de Albert le permitieron una oportunidad. Todos los días ella descendía del lujoso camaro ZL1 color negro despertando en aquella universidad pública todo tipo de comentarios y especulaciones. Candy fue fuerte en primer lugar por su hijo y porque Albert nunca insinuó a su favor los comentarios.

El joven y bien parecido profesor de Arquitectura que arrancaba suspiros en las chicas intentaba que éstas aceptaran a Candy. Era una labor muy noble y a la vez titánica porque nadie creía que entre ellos no había nada. Por su parte la belleza de Candy hacía que los muchachos intentaran tener al menos una esperanza con ella.

Solicitó la beca para apoyar por las tardes en la biblioteca, los ingresos que daban no eran en efectivo sino con algún beneficio, ella contaba con sus bonos universitarios así que no pagaría la colegiatura. La decanatura junto con la administración acordaron que se le darían los alimentos a cambio de su apoyo vespertino. Albert enseñaba cuatro horas y después se iba a la constructora en la cual trabajaba como ingeniero civil. Todas las noches pasaba con Candy y cenaban juntos en el departamento que él compartía con su amable abuelita. Luego tradicionalmente subían lentamente las escalinatas como si no quisieran llegar nunca al destino que los separaba. Candy había vuelto a sonreír sinceramente, su dolor comenzaba a ser más ligero. Albert y Elroy jamás ocuparían el lugar de su padre y de Terry pero sin duda tenían un lugar muy especial en su corazón que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

–Ya voy a cumplir catorce semanas de gestación y este bebito se niega a mostrarse –Dijo pasando una mano sobre su vientre mínimamente abultado.

–Han pasado ya casi cuatro meses tan rápido. No he visto que descanses casi nada Candy. Temprano la universidad, luego la biblioteca y solo tienes para ti los fines de semana que seguro te la pasas haciendo aseo. Mañana sin falta iremos a que te realicen un ultrasonido y comiences con un curso de esos que toman las mujeres embarazadas… como los que anuncian en la tele. –Albert estaba muy sonriente y a la vez nervioso, había respetado su condición de Candy de no pasar los límites que ella había establecido.

–Estamos bien, paso regularmente a la enfermería a que me tomen la presión y he leído mucho en la web y en los libros de medicina que están en la biblioteca. Semana a semana estudio como va creciendo mi hijito. A demás me han dado fólico para la formación de mi bebé y vitaminas.

–No es lo mismo, es necesario que lleves un buen control prenatal. Pequeña yo no te había insistido porque te respeto pero no hay que arriesgar a este bebé por no tomar las precauciones debidas.

–Está bien, iremos mañana… pero yo pagaré… es mi hijo…

–Candy… –Posó un brazo en el pasamanos de la escalera y la espalda de ella –no es necesario que seas cruel conmigo, sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, lo dejaste muy claro desde el principio, pero eso no significa que yo no sienta algo por ti –su voz estaba melancólica –no quiero causarte lástima o que te alejes de mí. Solamente quiero que seas feliz.

–Perdóname Albert, tú has sido bueno conmigo y no quise herirte. Pero no quiero lastimarte y si estar cerca de nosotros hiere tu corazón aunque duela es necesario poner distancia.

–¿Eso es lo que en verdad deseas? Porque yo no…

–No, no quiero que estés lejos de mí. Te aprecio Albert… –Candy no se atrevió a decirle que su corazón latía fuertemente por Terry, no era necesario; Albert lo sabía muy bien y lo había respetado. Pero esos cuatro meses a su lado le habían bastado para que Kyle conociera la voz de Albert y Elroy, el bebé se movía cuando los escuchaba. Candy cuidando de su hijo, le ponía todos los días, sin faltar ninguno, un pequeño video que ella tomó cuando estuvo en Malibú. Filmó con su cámara a Terry cuando le decía cuánto la amaba. El "te amo y siempre estaré contigo" que Terry decía en esa película de menos de cinco minutos servían para que Kyle identificara la voz de su progenitor y se formara sabiendo que su padre lo amaba. Se lo decía todas las noches, al menos Candy eso le hacía creer, eso ella también quería creer. – No quiero que estés lejos de mí.

–Entonces no se diga más, mañana mismo inicias tu control materno. –Con el corazón un poco dolorido Albert se despidió de Candy, fijando que después de las clases ella lo acompañaría, por lo tanto no asistiría a cuidar la biblioteca.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento Candy ingresó en la que sería la habitación de Kyle. Aunque Albert le había insistido que se mudara a los departamentos de más abajo ella se había negado. Se había familiarizado con el apartamento desde que firmó el contrato con el contador fiscal de Albert. La habitación de Kyle era un tono azul con decorados verdes, tenía una cuna que al menos le servirían los primeros cinco años, eso le había dicho el vendedor. Albert le había ayudado a poner las repisas que eran un tono de azul más oscuro que las paredes. Tenía una foto lo suficientemente grande de ella con Terry que se tomaron en uno de los atardeceres que él tanto amaba. Había muchas fotos impresas y en cuadros decorando la habitación de Kyle. Su bebé conocería a su padre al menos de esa forma los primeros dos años. El tiempo que ella le había prometido esperarlo.

Candy se sentó en la silla mesedora que estaba al pie del ventanal. Lo hizo como cada noche desde que llegó. Al principio se sentaba en un silloncito, y cuando vio la silla en una tienda departamental para bebés no dudó en comprarla, se imaginó sentada arrullando en sus brazos a su pequeño Kyle Grandchester, pero no esperaría a que él naciera, lo arrullaría desde su vientre. Así que cada noche se sentaba y le contaba cosas de Terry. Como se conocieron y como se volvieron a encontrar acompañaban el inicio o el final de cada anécdota.

–Kyle, tu papá es un hombre muy inteligente y bueno. A cuidado de mamá desde que nos conocimos. Él nos ama bebé y nunca nos fallará. A tu papá le encanta ver cuando el sol se oculta al atardecer, dice que se le hace majestuoso como el soberano astro cede su lugar para que diminutas estrellas y un pequeño astro tomen su lugar… –Después de hablarle de su padre le ponía la grabación. En su vientre Kyle sabía que era el momento de estar quietecito. Era lo último que Candy hablaba con él, después de masajearse en pequeños círculos su vientre se levantaba y se dirigía a descansar.

–He venido por ti hermosa, ya tengo la cita con el obstetra que te llevará tu control natal hasta que Kyle decida conocer este hermoso mundo. –Albert tomó la mochila de Candy salieron de la universidad.

Una vez que se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la clínica hablaron de sus planes para esa época que se aproximaba.

–¿Irás a ver a tu mamá en navidad?

–Pensé que sabías que soy huérfano desde pequeño…

–Lo siento… no lo sabía…

–Está bien… eso fue hace mucho… Elroy se ha hecho cargo de mi desde que era un niño –Dijo sonriendo.

–Entonces ¿pasarás navidad donde Elroy?

–Pasaremos, tú estarás con nosotros y Kyle también ¿Verdad campeón? –Dirigió rápidamente su mirada al vientre de Candy. Kyle se movió y Candy solamente sonrío.

–Albert, existe la posibilidad que Terry y yo estemos juntos… ya sabes… él vendrá de Inglaterra…

–Si es así, no hay problema, pero si no pasa lo que esperas, no estarás sola en estas fechas. Aclaro que deseo lo mejor para ustedes…

Descendieron para ingresar al lujoso hospital, Candy sabía que no debía gastar tanto, ahorraba lo más que podía. En cuatro meses después de lo de su padre George no se había comunicado con ella, ni siquiera estaba en el país y Margaret le había dicho que por el momento no podía hablar que había mucha "interferencia" a su alrededor. Claro Neil tenía condicionales en la empresa. El mensaje que Terry le había dejado nunca le llegó.

–Albert, esto debe costar una fortuna y yo no cuento con lo suficiente para llevar un historial prenatal aquí –su voz estaba cargada de mucha frustración.

–No te preocupes, lo hago por Kyle…

–Albert… no por favor…

–Anda, no lo tomes a mal… si te hace sentir mejor yo me hago cargo de esto y tú ahorras para el momento en el que este campeón quiera nacer.

–Está bien, siempre ganas.

Candy llenó las formas como madre soltera, cuidando de no poner todo su nombre. No sabía si Neil la estuviera buscando y de seguro lo haría en un lugar como ese. Neil contaba con el poder firmado por William y no podrían negarle nada que estuviera vinculado con el apellido Ardley. Así que se registró con su segundo nombre y el apellido de su mamá.

–Tome asiento por favor, en un momento más le atenderán.

–White Carpenter –Mencionó la enfermera.

Candy se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de un sorprendido Albert. Éste no podía creer que tuviera los privilegios que le correspondían al papá de Kyle, había sido muy respetuoso con eso. Pero amaba a Candy aunque sabía que nunca sería para él.

Se puso la bata que le ofreció la obstetra y con la ayuda de Albert se recostó en la camilla.

–Bien Señora, le pondré gel que sentirá frio al principio, es para que el transductor resbale con facilidad y podamos ver a este pequeñín. – Candy sintió millones de emociones, vería por primera vez a Kyle con sus ojos, aunque lo veía con el corazón todos los días. Posicionó su brazo detrás de su cabeza y con la otra buscó el apoyo de las manos de Albert. –Aquí vemos su cabecita… estos son sus bracitos… sus piernitas… –Con cada movimiento Candy miraba el pequeño cuerpecito de su hermoso hijo. Todo formadito, no le hacía falta nada más que crecer. Involuntariamente y llena de emoción apretaba las manos de Albert que compartía agradecido la dicha de estar ahí con ella.

–Es hermoso –Dijo Albert

–Más que eso, no hay palabras para describir a este campeón, como le dices –buscó la mirada de Albert con sus ojos húmedos de emoción.

–Señor, su hijo será muy guapo y grande como usted –dijo la obstetra.

Candy no desmintió que Albert no era el padre de su hijo y él solamente se incomodó sin mencionar ninguna palabra.

Mientras Candy y Albert conocían a Kyle y se cercioraban que todo transcurría con normalidad, en la Universidad pasaba algo un tanto extraño. Nadie sabía que hacían esos juniors ahí. La mayoría de los alumnos de la Metropolitana se aglomeraban por comunidades o fraternidades; aunque era una escuela pública no era conocida como conflictiva pero el nivel socioeconómico de la mayoría de los estudiantes era de clase media.

–Disculpen ¿De casualidad esta chica estudia aquí? –Annie mostraba la foto de Candy en donde lucía como una modelo, con ropa cara y fina así como el maquillaje que llevaba.

–No. Nadie como ella estudiaría aquí.

Annie, Archie, Karen y Terry habían recorrido la mayoría de las universidades en las cuales pensaban que Candy podría estar estudiando.

–Creo que se parece un poco a la chica becaria de la biblioteca… pero viéndola bien no creo que sea ella.

–Mmmm… se parece un poco a la novia del profesor de Arquitectura, pero no es ella en definitiva.

–No creo que ella estudie aquí, la mayoría son hispanos no son como ustedes. Esa niña de la foto se ve riquilla y lujosa, créanme no pasaría inadvertida por aquí.

–Deberían ir a la biblioteca, se parece un poco en los ojos… pero viéndola bien la chica de la biblioteca es más como nosotros y no como ustedes.

–¿Cómo se llama la chica de la biblioteca? –Preguntó Terry

–La conocemos como Carpenter y otros le dicen Andrews, por el profesor de Arquitectura.

–Creo que viven juntos porque llegan por la mañana juntos y él pasa todas las noches por ella.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Los "juniors" se despidieron y se dirigieron a la biblioteca en donde les atendió una chica rubia, pero no se parecía en nada a Candy.

–Disculpa, ¿tú eres la becaria de la biblioteca? –preguntó directamente Karen

–Sí, somos dos pero hoy he quedado sola. Les puedo ayudar.

–Veo que tienes mucho trabajo y no te quitaremos mucho tiempo. La otra chica que te ayuda es ella –Karen le mostró la foto de Candy. Con indiferencia la otra chica miró y dijo:

–No. No es ella. Carpenter no es extravagante como esa chica.

–¿Tardará en venir? O en cuanto tiempo inicia su horario…

–Hoy no vendrá. Ha salido con su novio. Y a decir verdad no creo que vuelva a hacer beca porque él es profesor y tiene una constructora. Creo que oí que se irán a vivir juntos, o algo así…

* * *

**QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA NOCHE... LES DEJO EL CAP DE HOY... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


	9. PAPÁ ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS

**KYLE, ¡PAPÁ ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS!**

* * *

Candy ayudaba a Elroy a meter una pierna de cerdo marinado al horno convencional de una blanca estufa. El ponche de frutas llenaba de un grato olor toda la habitación. Todo en el departamento estaba cargado con el espíritu de la víspera de Navidad. El árbol natural puesto en la esquina de la sala estaba adornado con motivos color dorado. Candy se había encargado de la elección de la decoración. Elroy y ella habían comprado los materiales y confeccionado la mayoría de los adornos que llenaban aquél enorme pino que Albert había escogido. Candy lo había descrito como: grande, frondoso y fuerte. La gran mayoría de los obsequios que se pondrían esa noche serían para Kyle. Sería su primer navidad aun en el vientre de su madre.

–Elroy, tengo que salir un momento… ¿Te importaría?

– ¡Oh, no ¡ Candy, está bien. Yo me hago cargo de lo que falte. Ve tranquila.

–Gracias, Elroy, estaré a tiempo para la cena. –Candy miró su reloj y marcaba las 6:00 p.m. Solamente había un lugar en el cual era urgente acudir. La Mansión Grandchester.

Tomó un transporte que la llevara hasta la zona de residencias en donde vivían la mayoría de los magnates de San Antonio, Texas.

Miró con nerviosismo aquél enorme monumento que se erigía ante su presencia. Ella un día vivió en una casa similar, en donde su habitación tenía las mismas dimensiones de su pequeño apartamento.

Candy ignoraba estando en la calle lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa casa. Una visita muy valorada por la familia Grandchester llegaba de los suburbios de Broadway, el eterno amigo de Eleonor Baker, Robert Gataway llegaba acompañado de su hermosa sobrina Susana Marlow.

–¡Bienvenidos! –Dijo emotivamente Eleonor

–Eleonor, querida, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Sigues igual de hermosa, Richard debe sentirse muy afortunado– Robert envolvía en sus brazos a su gran amiga

–Lo estoy, estoy orgulloso de la hermosa mujer que comparte su vida conmigo y de la familia que me ha dado–Interrumpió la pequeña reunión Richard.

–Ella es mi sobrina Susana Marlow, hija de mi hermana Rose. Estará conmigo, quiere ser actriz, por eso cuando recibí tu invitación a pasar estas fechas con ustedes, no dudé en traerla conmigo. Le hará bien que le des un par de consejos que serán útiles para su carrera. –La joven mujer solamente sonreía ante las palabras de su tío. –Espero que no haya sido un atrevimiento de mi parte…

–Claro que no, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para nuestros amigos y sus familiares –Se apresuró a contestar Eleonor para evitar sentir incómoda a la recién llegada. –Les indicaré cuáles serán sus habitaciones. Mientras se dirigían a la parte superior los cuatro, tres alegres jóvenes descendían las escalinatas…

–¡Qué bueno que los veo muchachos! ¿Recuerdan a su "tío" Roberto?

Los tres jóvenes saludaron emotivamente a ese viejo amigo familiar. Dos de los herederos Grandchester se apresuraron a saludar a Susana, menos uno… Terrence… quién cortésmente le sonrió y le dijo

–Bienvenida, espero que te sientas a gusto –Sin decir más se apresuró a culminar su recorrido hasta llegar a la parte inferior de la casa.

–Terrence, hijo, ¿Piensas salir?

–Vamos a North Star Mall por nuestros regalos para esta noche y a consentirnos un rato ¿Se te ofrece algo, mamá?

–¿Podrían llevar consigo a Susy? Para que no se aburra entre los viejos que nos sentaremos a charlar…

–Claro que sí, no tenemos ningún inconveniente –Se apresuró a contestar Ben, el mayor de los tres hermanos.

A Terry no le pareció la idea, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su chica en estas fechas. No había detenido su búsqueda y había quedado de encontrarse con su prima Karen en aquella plaza que a los cuatro les traía buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia. Terry se había dado cuenta que Susana no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que lo vio en las escaleras. Por eso él mantuvo su distancia hacia ella. Él amaba a Candy y tenía la esperanza que ella se mostrara pensando que esas fechas él estaría de regreso en San Antonio.

Salieron los cuatro chicos y Terry apresuró sus pasos dejando a Ben acompañar a Susana, él se paró muy cerca de su hermano Josh.

Cuando estaban por subirse al carro, un par de ojos verdes lo observaban a distancia, Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón al verlo. Sacó de inmediato el móvil y marcó el número de la mansión Grandchester

–_Residencia Grandchester_

–Con Terry por favor, es urgente

–_El joven no está._

–Lo estoy viendo, va saliendo, está por salir en su carro, por favor… es urgente… dígale que es Candy.

–_Permítame_ –Candy se tronaba los dedos porque su móvil era prepago y no sabía si el saldo le alcanzaría para esperar en la línea. Vio como el empleado llamó a Terry y éste entró corriendo a casa. La llamada se cortó antes que él llegara a contestar. Desesperada se acercó para que le permitieran el paso a la mansión. Pero fue un intento fallido y hasta le amenazaron con dar parte a las autoridades si no se retiraba. Gritó el nombre de su amado pero logró enfurecer más a los guardias que custodiaban aquellas puertas infranqueables. Se alejó y lo vio cómo una chica de bonito aspecto se le acercó y le tomó de su antebrazo, él le ayudó a subir al carro y cerró la puerta de ella. Sintió tranquilidad cuando vio que él iba en el lado del copiloto y otros dos chicos iban también. Caminó a prisa para darle alcance en la salida pero uno de los guardias se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Váyase señorita! no queremos tener que remitirla y que pase la navidad en la cárcel. Esta es propiedad privada y se está metiendo en un gran problema y nosotros nada más estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

–Le ruego que me disculpen, ¿Podrían decirle a Terrence Grandchester que Candice Ardley estuvo aquí? Por favor.

–Haremos lo que podamos, pero en verdad, váyase…

–¿Podría hacerme un último favor? –Su mirada era suplicante y el guardia no se negó –Un taxi para salir de este lugar –Le agradeció con una sonrisa

Después de cinco minutos de espera, el servicio de taxi llegó y ella le indicó el destino. Un poco antes de llegar su móvil sonó…

–Albert, ¡Qué gusto escuchar tu voz! –Tenía todo el sentimiento a flor de piel y necesitaba un hombro para llorar.

–_¿Qué pasó pequeña?_

–Estoy por llegar a donde Elroy, allá te cuento.

–_Emm, estoy en North Star Mall, ¿En qué vas?_

–En taxi

–_Dile que te traiga para acá y yo aquí cubro el monto._

–Está bien. Gracias Albert.

Cuando Candy descendió del taxi, Albert le esperaba en la bahía de ascenso y descenso de pasaje. Cubrió el monto y se dirigieron a la plaza comercial.

–¿Has comido?

–Con Elroy antes de salir y al preparar la cena estuve comiendo, así que hambre no tengo –Candy sonrió

–Yo muero, he tenido un día muy pesado, como estamos en vísperas de navidad, no quería dejar pendientes en la oficina y todos hemos trabajado mucho para poder ausentarnos por dos semanas.

–Eres un buen jefe, Albert.

–Solamente pienso en lo que a mí me gustaría tener como prestación si yo fuera empleado. Y como en la Metropolitana trabajo por honorarios, me doy cuenta que no es lo mejor para mi gente. Pero ven que muero de hambre que soy capaz de comerme un búfalo entero –Los dos rieron ante el exagerado comentario.

Ingresaron a un local de comida rápida y se sentaron en una mesa para dos con vista a la terraza de la plaza. Él insistió tanto que ella comiera algo aunque fuera solamente el postre. Ella accedió y pidió unas rodajas de manzana con aderezo de duraznos.

–Cuéntame pequeña ¿Qué tal tu día? –Albert usaba ese apelativo cariñoso no porque fuera demasiados años mayor que ella, él tenía 25 años y ella 18.

–He intentado buscarle… –No hacía falta mencionar su nombre, Albert sabía perfectamente a quién se refería…

–¿Y qué ha pasado?

–No tuve suerte y me siento muy triste…

Albert soltó sus cubiertos y retiró su plato a un lado para despejar la mesa y acercarse más a ella. – Teníamos un trato, ¿recuerdas? que si no le veías pasarías la navidad con nosotros, Candy no quiero que estés sola en esta fecha.

–Él ha regresado, le he visto pero el crédito de mi móvil se agotó antes que pudieran enlazar mi llamada con él.

–Es eso entonces –Albert le animó con una sonrisa y le extendió su móvil– Anda llámale

–No, Albert, ese es tu móvil y sé que esto te lastima

–Lo que en verdad me lastima es que tú sufras. Anda, no te preocupes por mí.

Candy se emocionó y marcó el número.

–Con Terrence por favor.

–_El joven no se encuentra. ¿Quiere dejar algún mensaje?_

–Sí, por favor dígale que llamó Candy y que me llame al siguiente número. –Después que dejara su mensaje quedó más tranquila, en cuanto él regresara le llamaría.

Sin darse cuenta aquella pareja de amigos que disfrutaban su compañía a lo lejos un par de ojos llenos de cólera y celos los miraba sin apartarse de ellos. –Maldita seas Candy, nadie rechaza a Neil Legan y se queda sin sufrir las consecuencias. No tardaste nada en encontrar un padre sustituto para tu bastardo –Sus palabras estaban llenas de odio, coraje y rencor a la muchacha que lo había rechazado meses atrás.

Rumbo a casa de Elroy Candy deseaba con todo su corazón que su móvil sonara. Un poco antes de la media noche se sentaron a la mesa, tres familias completas que vivían en el condominio de Albert se presentaron para pasar las fiestas decembrinas con ellos.

–Suena, suena… vamos suena… –El móvil permanecía mudo y Candy le rogaba como si de él dependiera que el amor de su vida llamara. –Suena… por favor …

Nunca sonó… la llamada que tanto esperaba nunca llegó… El mensaje que ella le había dejado nunca llegó a Terry. Cuando los tres hermanos llegaron a North Star Mall, Terry apresuró sus pasos hacia Karen para despegarse de una empalagosa Susana que no disimulaba que Terry le había gustado.

–Primito, estamos más que listos para iniciar "Operación: Unamos el Corazón" –Karen era muy positiva y quería que su primo fuera feliz y encontrara a Candy. Los agentes de Richard le habían informado que la chica no había salido de San Antonio, al menos no había usado su pasaporte.

Josh abrazó a Terry –La encontraremos, buscaremos hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero ¿no podría ser después de navidad?

–No, comentó tajante Ben. Terry ha sufrido bastante y estoy cansándome de escucharlo llorar –Comentó haciendo burla.

Tímidamente Susana se integró a la plática –¿Es algún tipo de juego? Me refiero como a caza tu recompensa.

–No, estamos buscando a la novia –esposa perdida de Terry que huyó del lecho matrimonial –Karen le daba a todo un toque irónico y gracioso.

–Sí a mi esposa amada –Fue la respuesta de Terry. Respuesta que le generó celos a Susana. El chico que le había gustado estaba casado y la infeliz lo había abandonado. Ella no participaría en ayudarlos a encontrarla sino a todo lo contrario. No tenía nada de conocerlo, pero le había gustado y eso le bastaba. E iba a aprovechar el tiempo que viviera en la casa de los Grandchester para conquistarlo y que olvidara a "su esposa"

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Grandchester Terry se entretuvo con su madre y Susana se apresuró a subir a su habitación, quería estar lo mejor presentable posible para Terry. Al pasar por la mesa del teléfono vio escrito en el papel: Candy seguido de un número y para Terrence. Lo arrancó del cuaderno de mensajes y se subió de inmediato. No dejaría que él la encontrara. También pensó que podía tratarse de otra persona… pero mientras menos mujeres Terry tuviera a su alrededor… más oportunidad tendría ella.

Después de las fiestas navideñas y llegado el año nuevo, poco a poco las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. Candy se desesperaba porque Terry no le llamaba. Intentó comunicarse una vez más pero no tuvo éxito.

Los meses se fueron acumulando y el momento del alumbramiento se acercaba. Todos los días le rogaba al cielo que a Kyle no se le ocurriera nacer en la madrugada. Sino que deseara nacer por la mañana o en el día que había más facilidad que alguien la auxiliara.

George se había puesto en contacto con Margaret, pero el caso no avanzaba. El dinero de Candy escaseaba, ya no contaba con la beca de la biblioteca porque se cansaba demasiado. Kyle había crecido y era bastante inquieto últimamente.

Elroy le había pedido a Candy que se quedara con ella esas últimas semanas que no subiera y bajara las escalinatas, Candy se negó por completo. La habitación de Kyle estaba llena de muchas cosas que todos los vecinos le habían obsequiado en el Baby Shower que Elroy le organizó. También las fotos de su padre adornaban las paredes. Albert le había devuelto el monto que ella había liquidado cuando rentó el departamento. Candy había intentado vender algunas de las joyas de su madre, pero las facturas no iban endosadas por William, así que le ofrecían menos de lo que valían.

El mes de junio había llegado y con ello el momento de Kyle, Candy estaba asustada porque Albert había salido de la ciudad una semana antes a realizar una planeación para la construcción de un nuevo centro comercial. Ella estaba segura que podía contar con Albert, él la había respetado y apoyado en todo momento. Había sido un buen amigo escuchándola hablar de Terry… Candy no perdía la esperanza…

Estaba en su cama, recostada pensando cómo y en dónde sería el alumbramiento. No podía pagar con joyas, el dinero que Albert le había devuelto era lo que la sustentaría un tiempo más. Sabía que Neil la estaba buscando, había ido a la universidad y ella lo había visto de lejos. Él había preguntado por _Candy Ardley,_ y como nadie la conocía con ese nombre nadie la delató.

Se incorporó y sintió que Kyle descendió. El momento había llegado, trató de mantener la calma respirando y contando así como había aprendido. Sacó su sobre de documentos y un papel doblado se deslizó cayendo sobre el edredón de la cama. Era la hoja de alta que Terry firmó por ella.

–Kyle, es hora cielo… no estamos solos –Aquél papel y el número de seguridad social que Terry compró para ella cubría el año completo y estaba en tiempo justo para usarlo– Papá está con nosotros. –Tomó la bolsa de mano con la ropa de Kyle y bajó despacio los cuatro pisos rumbo a la maternidad. Con el número de seguro, nadie le negaría el servicio.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY ;)**


	10. AL FIN JUNTOS

**AL FIN JUNTOS**

* * *

En una sala de alumbramiento la joven madre hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano que la naturaleza demandaba para que un nuevo ser abriera sus ojos a la luz del maravilloso mundo por primera vez.

–¡Muy bien señora! Lo está haciendo muy bien, un poco más, sólo un poco más y conoceremos a este hermoso bebé…

–Estoy un poco cansada… siento que me faltan las fuerzas

–Respire profundo e impulse cuando sienta la siguiente contracción… vamos 1,2,3… Eso es… un poco más… Listo, es hermoso…Un gran llanto inundó la habitación, ese recién nacido tenía los pulmones más fuertes que Candy hubiera escuchado, sonrió al saber que el bebé estaba bien. Seguro era tan sano y fuerte como su papá. Kyle debía ser fuerte como Terry.

–Señora Grandchester aquí está su hermoso bebé… es un niño muy grande y sano. Mírelo por un momento que es necesario que lo aseemos y luego se lo traeremos para que le dé de comer.

–Hijito mío, Kyle, mi amor, soy mamá, eres hermoso, te pareces a papá. Tienes el mismo color de pelo y ya conoceré tus ojitos. –lo llenó de tiernos besos y se lo entregó a la enfermera para que lo bañara, midiera y le hiciera el tamiz de rigor. Su corazón se contrajo cuando escuchó por segunda vez el llanto de su pequeño Kyle, esta vez no era por el deseo de aire como la primera vez sino por el dolor que sintió cuando su pequeño taloncito fue invadido por una fina y delgada aguja para extraer un poco de sangre.

En la sala de espera, Elroy esperaba pacientemente informes de la recién convertida en madre, le había avisado a su nieto que Kyle había decidido nacer y Albert regresó lo más rápido que pudo a San Antonio. Pero Albert no se presentó directamente en el hospital en donde se encontraba Candy, él la amaba lo suficiente para hacer un enorme sacrificio que significaba su agonía.

Aparcó en la zona para visitas en el gran estacionamiento de "G-K Empire, empresa petroquímica".

–Con el Señor Terrence Grandchester, por favor.

–¿Tiene cita?

–No, pero lo que tengo que decirle es muy importante y seguro me recibirá.

–¿Quién le busca?

–El Ingeniero Albert Andrews.

–Espere un momento Señor Andrews, le avisaré en el momento en que le recibirá el Licenciado Grandchester.

Albert conocía a Terrence por las innumerables fotos que adornaban la habitación de Kyle y lo reconoció en cuanto pasó junto a él. Iba discutiendo con una señorita bien parecida a quién no le importó montarle una escena delante de todas las personas que esperaban en aquella elegante sala.

–Terry, por favor, si a ti te gustaba actuar, me he enterado que lo hacías en Inglaterra a la par de tus estudios, por favor, ¿Qué impide que ahora lo quieras hacer?

–No tengo tiempo Susana, entiéndelo de una vez.

–Terry, no me puedes hacer esto. –Él exasperado detuvo sus pasos y giró hacia ella que iba casi tres pasos atrás de él.

–¡Basta Susana! ¿Qué diablos crees que te estoy haciendo?

–Esto, precisamente esto. Humillarme delante de todos –Bajó la cabeza y miró a los visitantes que disimulaban su mirada posándola en cualquier punto de la sala. Algunos se centraron en las revistas o folletos con información de la empresa.

–Susana, yo no te estoy humillando. ¡Por Dios Santo, déjame en paz!. Ya te dije que yo no estoy disponible para ti. Estoy comprometido y amo a mi prometida.

–Me quedé en San Antonio después de la Navidad pensando que me podrías amar como lo hago yo.

–Por favor, Susana, lo digo en serio. Amo a Candy y la voy a encontrar y me casaré con ella tal y como se lo prometí, y por favor, deja de montarme este tipo de escenas. – Terry apenado se dirigió a los visitantes y les pidió una disculpa por lo que acababan de presenciar. Afirmó que G-K era una empresa seria y les rogaba una vez más que olvidaran el enterarse de ese episodio de su vida privada.

–Sandra –Se dirigió a la asistente de la recepción –¿A quién debo recibir primero?

–Licenciado, los visitantes tienen cita con sus hermanos pero hay un Arquitecto que se ha presentado sin cita y dice que lo que tiene que mencionarle es información muy importante.

–Gracias Sandra, en cinco minutos le recibiré en mi oficina. Necesito un respiro y tiempo para serenarme. Te ruego que le pidas un taxi a Susana y que lo liquide la empresa y tráeme una aspirina que no aguanto el dolor de cabeza.

–En seguida Licenciado. –Sin más Terrence se dirigió a su apartado y reclinó su frente en sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre su fino escritorio de cristal. Se masajeaba frenéticamente las sienes intentando disipar todo dolor y tensión que aquella muchacha obsesiva le había generado.

Sandra se presentó con un sobrecito y un vaso de agua. –Licenciado si gusta le puedo solicitar a la visita que regrese otro día, usted no está bien.

–No, al contrario, dile que pase. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. –Sandra le sonrió. –¡Ah, Sandra! Antes de que te retires quiero decirte que a mi padre no le importará si le dices que sí a Josh–Terry sonrió pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a esa joven asistente que trabajaba por la mañana y estudiaba en la modalidad online la universidad, Sandra era de escasos recursos pero Josh, el hijo segundo de Richard se había enamorado de ella y valoraba su esmero por sobresalir, Sandra no se atrevía a salir con el hijo del dueño de la empresa en la que trabajaba, aunque ella sufría también en silencio, su razón era porque temía perder su empleo y pensaba que sólo era un capricho del hermano de su jefe. La verdad este pensamiento no tenía sustento porque los chicos Grandchester no eran conocidos como mujeriegos sino como varones de estabilidad emocional e integridad. La escena anteriormente presenciada era una muestra de las muchas veces que Terrence había rechazado a Susana por la chica que esperaba encontrar.

–Señor Grandchester –Terry miró a Albert que se mantenía de pie ante su escritorio, las píldoras no habían hecho para nada efecto en el cuerpo de Terry y se sentía enfadado.

–Tome asiento, por favor. Dígame en qué puedo servirle.

–Usted no me conoce, pero yo sí le conozco a usted y la escena que acabo de presenciar hace un momento en el lobby me da la fuerza para decirle lo que por algún momento dudé.

–Le ruego nuevamente disculpas y le pido que por favor no lo mencione. Estoy avergonzado por ello y no quiero que mi vida privada sea de incumbencia para nadie… dígame entonces, ¿Qué es lo que tiene qué decirme que lo anterior le ha animado?

–Conozco a Candy y ella ha sufrido todos estos meses por usted.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada se puso de pie tan bruscamente que sus piernas rosaron su escritorio y su silla ejecutiva se estrelló contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas. Apoyó las manos hechas puño sobre la enorme mesa de cristal –¿Sabe en dónde está? Lléveme con ella, ¿Cómo está?

–Así como usted, yo amo a Candy y me duele hablar de esto con usted porque significa que yo la perderé para siempre… pero lo hago por ella. Candy nunca me ha dado una esperanza, siempre fue muy clara desde el principio. Su corazón le pertenece. Terrence, Candy está en este momento en una sala de maternidad. No sé si hago bien en decirle, pero sé que ella lo agradecerá.

Terry estaba desesperado mientras escuchaba los sentimientos de Albert, quería la dirección para ir por la mujer de su vida. Pero todo perdió sentido cuando Albert mencionó la clínica de maternidad –Lléveme con ella o dígame en donde encontrarla. Necesito verla. ¿Por qué está en una maternidad?

–Candy ha traído al mundo al hijo de ambos. Con gusto le acompaño. –Terry se apresuró a la puerta y esperó a que Albert le alcanzara, sentía que los segundos eran horas… tenía urgencia de ver a su amada Candy.

Cada uno se fue en su carro. Terry conducía muy cerca del camaro de Albert, su mente no podía comprender cómo habían pasado las cosas, esperaba encontrar a su novia y ahora ella era mamá y él era padre… estaba lleno de emoción y culpa… tantos meses… ella sola… se había perdido la bendición de ver crecer el vientre de su mujer mientras albergaba a su hijo. Tanto tiempo de espera llegaba a su fin. Estaría con su esposa, lo haría realidad, ya nada los separaría.

Mientras él iba sumido en sus pensamientos, en un lujoso auto negro un triste hombre rubio sabía que había hecho lo que debió hacer desde el principio. Él no podía cuidar una familia que no le pertenecía, encantado de la vida lo hubiera hecho pero Kyle tenía el derecho de vivir a lado de su papá y de su mamá como una verdadera familia y él tenía la obligación de hacer lo imposible para hacerlo realidad. Candy había intentado tantas veces ponerse en contacto con Terry que él había perdido la cuenta. Conocía las intenciones de Neil y la situación de Candy y la empresa de su padre. Candy tenía también el derecho de ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. Había dudado en decirle a Terry cuando presenció la penosa escena con Susana, pero las palabras de Terry cuando dijo que él era un hombre comprometido y amaba a Candy fue lo suficiente para saber que no se había equivocado.

Llegaron al hospital e ingresaron. Se dirigieron a paso acelerado hacia la sala de espera en donde estaba Elroy.

–¡Qué bueno que llegaste hijo!

–¿Cómo está todo? –Preguntó Albert

–Yo creo que bien, aun no me dan las nuevas, espero que no demoren.

–Abue, él es el esposo de Candy, es Terrence, el papá de Kyle –La voz de Albert era triste pero segura.

–Es un gusto Señor.

–El gusto es mío. Les agradezco con todo el corazón que hayan cuidado de Candy y de mi hijo en todo este tiempo.

–Es un encanto de niña.

En ese momento la puerta que separaba la sala de alumbramiento de la sala de espera se abrió y salió una joven doctora.

–Familiares de la señora Grandchester –Terry se alegró que Candy usara su apellido, se le hinchó el pecho de amor y ternura. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba. Todo comenzaba a estar bien. Conocería a su hijo y juntos lo verían crecer.

–Soy su esposo.

–Felicidades, ha tenido un hermoso varoncito que ha pesado 7.71 libras y mide 20 pulgadas. Acompáñeme por favor.

Caminaron por un pasillo, Candy estaba en una habitación con su hijito en brazos, era la primera vez que ella le daba de comer, la habían asistido para evitar que el bebé sufriera algún atragantamiento con la leche. El pecho de recién convertido padre latía fuertemente agolpando su sonido en los oídos de Terry y su pulsación en cada una de las terminales nerviosas.

Cuando la doctora le indicó cuál era la habitación de su amada se sintió un imbécil porque no llevaba nada para darle a la mujer que le acababa de dar un hijo. Pero tenía algo que ofrecerle: su corazón lleno de amor por ellos.

Abrió despacio la puerta y grabó para siempre la imagen que vio, Su hermosa mujer con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y en su regazo un pequeñito con la cabecita castaña descubierta con su boquita alimentándose de su preciosa madre. –¡Mi vida! Corrió hacia ella –Candy al escuchar su voz cerró por un momento sus ojos incrédula de saber si en verdad escuchaba la voz de su amado Terry.

–Terry… Terry –Dijo levantando la mirada hacia él quien ya se encontraba cerca de ella. Sus lágrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas y él la envolvió en un tierno beso. –Él es kyle –separó a su bebito de su regazo y se lo ofreció a Terry–nuestro hijo. Intenté establecer contacto contigo pero nunca tuve éxito, quise decirte pero no supe cómo… Neil no ha dejado de buscarme y he tenido tanto miedo… conocí a dos buenas personas que me han apoyado en este tiempo… –Candy daba tantas explicaciones que Terry solamente sonrió mientras tenía a su hijo en sus brazos. Se acercó y ella se movió en la cama para hacerle un espacio para que él se sentara. Con un brazo Terry sostenía a su hijo y con el otro envolvía a su amada esposa.

–Te busqué por todos lados princesa, llegué de Malibú y me enteré de lo que pasó con tu padre, no regresé a Inglaterra, no ha pasado un día que no te buscara. –Recargaba su frente en la sien de Candy que escuchaba muy atenta. –No me hubiera perdido ningún instante a tu lado de saber a lo que te enfrentarías al separarnos y menos al saber que estábamos esperando un hijo. Perdí el móvil en Malibú y no sabía cómo localizarte, no volviste a comunicarte con Annie o Alice. Te busqué y me enfrenté a Neil…. Pero todo eso ha pasado hermosa, no te dejaré nunca más. –Colocó a su retoño en los brazos de su madre y los envolvió en un abrazo con la firme seguridad que eso representaba la protección que él le ofrecía a su familia, besó tan apasionadamente a la mujer que era su felicidad. –Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar hermosa, ya tendremos tiempo, afuera hay dos personas que están esperando conocer a Kyle Grandchester y ver cómo estás.

–¿Los has conocido?

–Sí, fue Albert quien me dijo dónde encontrarte y me guió hasta aquí.

El corazón de Candy latía de agradecimiento ante el noble gesto de Albert, ella sabía que él se había enamorado desde el principio de ella, pero trató de ser muy cuidadosa para que Albert nunca mal interpretara alguna muestra de afecto hacia él –¿Te importaría dejarlos pasar?

–Claro que no, estoy muy agradecido con ellos, aunque te he de confesar que al principio sentí celos de Albert. Él estuvo todos estos meses muy cerca de ti, pero ya ha pasado. Usaste mi apellido como toda una señora Grandchester y eso eliminó toda duda, me mostraste una vez más que me amas… Voy por ellos. Luego platicaremos tú y yo.

–Hay mucho qué contarnos amor. Estoy muy feliz que estés conmigo. Terry te amo.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción el joven padre salió por las dos visitas que esperaban en la sala de espera. Elroy valoraba en su corazón el acto hermoso de su nieto al buscar a Terry, reconocía que debió haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y conocía los sentimientos que se habían gestado en el ser de Albert. Éste por su parte no se lamentaba haber buscado a Terry, no había conocido tal amor en una mujer, el amor que todo lo espera, que todo lo sufre, que todo lo soporta, el amor que no amenaza, que no disfruta de lo malo, que no es vanidoso… esa clase de amor que Candy profesaba por Terry cada vez que hablaba de él. Y esto Albert lo conocía muy bien, él había sido el paño de lágrimas de Candy, quien a pesar de estar sufriendo injusticias, persecución de un obsesivo, de enfrentarse a las habladurías en la Universidad por su embarazo y amistad con él nunca permitió que la amargura echara raíces en su corazón, ella se aferraba al amor de Terry y al amor de su hijo. Candy le había enseñado a amar de una manera muy diferente. Candy mencionaba que amar no es esperar a que te den sino en lo que tú estés dispuesto a ofrecer.

–Candy y Kyle les esperan–La voz de Terry estaba cargada de orgullo, emoción y gratitud.

Ingresaron respetuosamente por la presencia del padre, a ella la conocían y los tres se tenían una gran confianza, pero Terry era un desconocido para Elroyy Albert, pero esa situación no menguaba su emoción por conocer a Kyle y agradecer al cielo que todo haya salido bien y sin complicaciones.

–Es un hermoso bebé, –Elroy tomaba en sus brazos al pequeñito Kyle –Estás hermoso Kyle, ya queríamos conocerte y tenerte en nuestros brazos y llenarte de besitos y cariñitos… Mira Allbert, tu SOBRINO es hermoso –Elroy tenía la sabiduría que la vida te añade, no quería herir a su nieto sabía que él estaba sufriendo pero tampoco quería que se alejara por completo de aquella familia. También sabía que algún día su nieto tendría su propia familia y ella sería feliz porque él lograra encontrar a alguien así como Terry tenía a Candy.

–¡Eh! Campeón –Albert tomó en sus brazos a Kyle –Estás enorme y te pareces a tu padre, sólo sacaste los cabellos alborotados de tu madre –Todos rieron. Kyle había abierto sus ojitos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y hacía gestos graciosos, pero qué se le puede pedir a un recién nacido… tenía los ojos azules como su padre y era castaño, de Candy solamente tenía el leve rasgo de los cabellitos en rizos pero todo él era una copia fiel de su atractivo padre.

Terry sabiendo que Candy había encontrado en ellos un consuelo, seguridad… una familia, se prometió a sí mismo no arrancarla de ahí. Por alguna razón ella no había recurrido a sus amigas y había encontrado en dos perfectos extraños la comodidad de sentirse en familia. A Candy nunca se le quitaría la costumbre de confiar en los extraños, eso estaba claro, pero él se encargaría de cuidarla, ahora que la había encontrado no se lo prohibiría sino que la cuidaría. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la feliz escena y sacó su móvil, tenía que avisarles a sus padres…

–_Terry, me da gusto hijo. Al fin. Tráela a la casa…_

–Sí papá. Estoy que no quepo en mi felicidad y hay algo más.

_–¿Qué hay de más, hijo?_ –Richard estaba a la defensiva en cuanto a Neil y temía que algo le hubiera acontecido a la mujer que su hijo amaba.

–Recién me he convertido en padre, papá estoy inmensamente feliz, he tenido a mi hijo en mis brazos, es la experiencia más hermosa, es un pedacito de mí y de ella, papá la amo con todo mi corazón. Mi hijo es igualito a mí…

–_Terrence, no quiero ofender hijo pero_…

–Papá, estoy en el hospital con ella, recién ha nacido Kyle, tiene casi tres horas de nacido, no hay lugar para las dudas, como experto en números es el tiempo exacto desde que estuvimos en verano juntos.

Richard recordaba una extraña llamada en la que él le había ofrecido dinero a una joven que le había dicho que esperaba un hijo de Terrence. Se sentía vil y arrepentido, ese bebito que estaba hinchando a su hijo de orgullo también le convertía en abuelo. Kyle es su primer nieto, el nieto primogénito es varón, el legado de los Grandchester tenía un nuevo heredero. Aunque si el primer hijo de cualquiera de sus hijos hubiera sido mujercita él estaría igual de feliz y contento. Había un error que corregir y una disculpa qué dar, por su mente pasaban pensamientos imaginándose que si Candy hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento, su nieto jamás existiría.

_–Terry, necesito hablar con tu esposa, ponla por favor a la bocina_.

–sí, dame un momento.

Terry no quería interrumpir el emotivo tiempo en el que Albert, Elroy y Candy disfrutaban a Kyle. Escuchaba los consejos que la anciana le daba a Candy para cuidar los primeros días a su hermoso hijo. –Amor, es papá que quiere hablar contigo –Candy entre cerró los ojos, no sabía lo que Richard pudiera decirle después de tanto tiempo.

–Sí –Contestó Candy

–_Hija, lo siento tanto, en aquella llamada que realizaste no sabía que era verdad. Te ruego que me disculpes, hija estoy muy arrepentido, ya tendré oportunidad de hacértelo saber personalmente. Estoy muy feliz porque al fin estás con mi hijo, quiero decirte que te aprecio…_

–Me imagino, como usted lo mencionó aquella vez, que no era la primera vez que recibía una llamada similar. No se preocupe, tener a Kyle entre mis brazos y a mi amado a un lado me hace la mujer más feliz. Mi corazón está lleno de felicidad y no hay lugar para el rencor. ¿Quiere conocer a Kyle?

_–Eso me haría el abuelo más feliz. Le avisaré a mi esposa e iremos en un momento más a la clínica._

Sin decir más, la cita quedó concertada. Todo estaba tomando el curso que debió tener desde el principio. Ser la familia feliz. Candy no podía dejar de pensar en su padre y en las palabras que le dijo minutos antes de marcharse para siempre: Unos llegan y otros se van, es la ley de la vida. Sería una buena mamá para Kyle, él crecería en un hogar en donde no faltara ninguno de sus progenitores. La vida le devolvía la seguridad, los días de tormentas habían quedado atrás.

Albert y Elroy se despidieron dejando a los jóvenes padres solos con su tierno niño.

–Candy – Terry tomó en sus brazos a su hijo nuevamente –Gracias mi amor, gracias por esta bendición, gracias por ser fuerte, gracias por darme esta dicha hermosa de hacerme padre. Míralo es tan hermoso –Mientras más hablaba Terry con su hijo en sus brazos Kyle se movía y quedaba quietecito, hacía ambas cosas en los brazos de su padre. Terry se sentía un poco contrariado pensaba que era porque Kyle era muy pequeñito y se sentía incómodo. Candy observaba risueña la escena y sabía la razón.

–Dile que lo amas y que siempre estarás con él.

Terry levantó a su bebé e inclinó a su rostro y le habló cerquita del oído a Kyle –Hijo, Kyle, te amo y siempre estaré contigo –Por respuesta Kyle abrió sus ojitos y los cerró inmediatamente y se acurrucó quietecito en los brazos de su padre. Terry miró sonriente e intrigado a su esposa.

–¿Recuerdas el pequeño video que tomé en Malibú y que me decías esas mismas palabras?

–Sí

–Todas las noches después de hablarle por horas de ti, ponía el video muy cerca de mi vientre y le decías esas palabras a tu hijo. Luego él se dormía.

–Amor… gracias por esto. Por no sacarme de tu vida.

Después de un momento una joven enfermera llegó por Kyle para llevarlo a los cuneros y darle de comer a la mamá del recién nacido.

Fue un tiempo para Candy y Terry.

–Te fui a buscar hasta tu casa en navidad y no tuve éxito, llamé, grité y casi me entregan a las autoridades por escandalosa –Candy recordaba con gracia ese día.

–Corrí a responder tu llamada pero cuando llegué ya no estabas a la línea. –Terry se escuchaba frustrado.

–Lo importante es que estamos juntos.

–Sí, princesa. Por fin.

–Es importante que sepas que en la universidad los estudiantes confundieron mi amistad con Albert y muchos me llamaban "Andrews" por él, pero jamás ha pasado nada entre él y yo. Siempre fui muy clara con él. En mi corazón sólo estabas tú y Kyle.

–¿Estás en la Metropolitana? –Terry no olvidaba que fue la única universidad en donde le dijeron que la chica de la foto se parecía a alguien... A la chica de la biblioteca que salía con el profesor de Arquitectura. –¿Eras la chica becaria de la biblioteca?

–Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Recorrimos cada universidad buscándote, y en la Metropolitana nos dijeron que la chica de la biblioteca se parecía a la chica de la foto que llevábamos…

–Me conocían por el apellido de mamá. Entonces Neil no fue el único que me buscaba.

–Está bien princesa. Maldigo a Neil por todo lo que te ha hecho, pagará por ellos. En relación con Albert me queda claro que entre él y tú nunca hubo nada, él fue muy sincero conmigo hoy al ir a buscarme. Le agradezco que te haya cuidado y nos haya juntado de nuevo. Cielo, hay alguien que está obsesionada conmigo desde navidad…

–¿La chica de cabello cobrizo? La vi cuando cerrabas la puerta del carro en navidad.

–Cielo, no sabía que estabas tan cerca. Lamento herirte sin saber. Sí es ella, se llama Susana y no pierde la oportunidad de decirme que me ama. Yo nunca le he dado motivos para que piense que puede haber una oportunidad entre ella y yo, pero quiero que lo sepas porque es muy cercana a la familia. Estará en casa al menos hasta la siguiente navidad, mamá está orientándola en actuación. Ella es actriz de teatro.

–Podemos vivir en el apartamento que renté, es muy pequeño pero es acogedor.

–Tendremos que buscar el propio. Pero por lo pronto sí, al menos estos primeros días. Le pediré a Sandra que se encargue de ello. No quiero que Susana esté cerca de nosotros.

–Gracias amor, pero quiero que sepas que Albert es el dueño del condominio en donde vivo.

–Será solamente unos días, yo me ausentaré de la oficina y estaré contigo todo el día, todos los días –Esto último hizo sonreír a Candy, sentía que Terry estaba exagerando pero ella también deseaba estar con él y con Kyle.

–Te amo Terry con todo mi corazón. ¿Sabes? Kyle y yo debemos pasar la noche aquí y mañana a primera hora seremos dados de alta.

–Me quedaré contigo como aquella vez en California. –Terry sonrió – Aquella vez firmé como tu esposo y me quedé a velar tu recuperación, y ahora es igual, espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre –Los dos rieron sonoramente –Te miré la primera vez en el aeropuerto y deseaba encontrarte y pasé la primera noche como tu esposo… en un hospital. Después te dejé de ver en un aeropuerto y te encuentro en un hospital y me quedaré contigo… Candy te amo… eres la mujer que Dios hizo para mí. Y nunca te dejaré, cualquier cosa que tengamos que enfrentar lo haremos juntos y juntos le daremos a Kyle un hogar.

Terry veló nuevamente el sueño de su hermosa esposa, Candy estaba agotada por el alumbramiento, después de platicar, besarse, platicar, besarse… besarse y abrazarse…. Candy cedió su ser al descanso. Su esposo estaría con ella, más tarde le llevarían de nuevo a Kyle para ser alimentado. Terry estaba agradecido con el cielo por la bendición de tener a su mujer y a su hijo con bien y los había unido otra vez. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que les deparaba el futuro, pero Terry lo había mencionado sabiamente, lo que viniera lo enfrentarían juntos…

* * *

**LINDA NOCHE AMIGAS.**

**ABBY =)**


	11. SMALL FURRY BEAR

**OSITO PELUDO**

* * *

Terry acariciaba el rubio cabello de su amada mientras ella dormía. La contemplaba en silencio agradeciendo al cielo que Neil no se hubiera atrevido a hacerles daño. Terry no tenía instintos asesinos pero se desconocía a sí mismo cómo reaccionaría si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo. El toque de los nudillos de su padre a la puerta le hizo levantarse renuentemente. No quería apartarse de la mujer que estaba tranquilamente descansando.

–Hijo, venimos a conocer a tu heredero.

–Pasen por favor –Dijo con un susurro invitando de esta manera a sus visitantes a bajar la voz.

Ingresaron a la habitación sus padres y sus dos hermanos quienes llevaban obsequios para la nueva mamá y para el pequeño sobrino – ¡Jesús, Terry, tu mujer es bellísima aún hasta dormida! – La posición que adquirió Candy al sentir su sueño perturbado y su cuerpo que solamente era cubierto por una fina sábana que se adhería a su voluptuoso cuerpo había provocado el comentario de Josh. Candy se había posicionado sobre su costado izquierdo con una pierna estirada a lo largo de la cama y la otra estaba por encima ligeramente flexionada remarcando finamente sus caderas; su brazo derecho descansaba sobre sus ojos, a los cuales quiso protegerlos inconscientemente de ser obligados a abrirse; sus senos llenos de leche los levantaba redondos y firmes dándole un toque a su postura sexi y erótico. Ben, el mayor, le respondió con un codazo mientras decía que Candy era apenas una niña. Se veía tan fina y pequeña, y Terry les respondió que esa "niña bellísima" era toda una mujer que recién le había dado un hijo. Caminó sonriente mientras negaba con la cabeza a despertar a su amada para hacerle saber que tenía visitas.

–Cielo… bebé… despierta amor… tienes visitas.

–Mmmm

La tierna escena del menor Grandchester despertando con susurros a su mujer amada hacía sonreír a sus hermanos mayores. Eso era algo que jamás olvidarían. Tanto Ben como Josh habían sido testigos de la relación de Terry con Rachel y jamás lo habían visto tan enamorado, cuando Terry les había platicado que había conocido a la mujer de sus sueños creían que era lo bohemio de su carrera actoral lo que le hacía hablar. ¡Cuán equivocados estaban!, Terry en verdad amaba a Candy por esa razón ellos al igual que Karen se habían unido para localizarla. Unieron sus fuerzas y su creatividad para "unir el corazón" de esta pareja.

Richard y Eleonor atesoraban en su corazón la devoción de Terry hacia Candy. Esperaban que Candy correspondiera de igual manera el amor de su hijo, el menor de sus hijos. El que nunca les había dado problema alguno y se había sujetado desde pequeño a todo tipo de reglas sean implícitas o explícitas.– Vamos bebé, que te vienen a ver y también no tardan en traer a Kyle. Despierta cielo…

Morfeo tenía en sus brazos y sin querer soltar a la bella Candy. Eleonor les comentó que debido al proceso del alumbramiento y a tan pocas horas era completamente comprensible que Candy estuviera cansada. Desconocía como había sido su tiempo de gestación y en especial si la joven mamá se había alimentado de la manera correcta.

Kyle llegó antes que Candy se despertara, aunque en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez un aproximado de un cuarto de hora. Terry recibió a su hermoso bebé y se los presentó orgullosamente a sus padres y hermanos.

–Pero si es un mini Terry –Ben rió al tener a su sobrino en brazos y encontrarle el inmenso parecido con su hermano a tan pocas horas de haber nacido.

–Tendrá toda una vida para componerse y si no, para eso existen las cirugías … –Josh también estaba aportando sus comentarios graciosos. La realidad era que Benjamin y Josh eran muy parecidos a Richard, todo lo contrario a Terrence quien era parecido a Eleonor. –Mini Terry, hahahaha, para el tío Josh serás el "small furry bear" –Esto lo dijo más por cariño que por otra cosa. –Déjame tomarlo entre mis brazos.

–Terry, tu hijo es hermoso –Dijo Eleonor quien tomó a Kyle de los brazos de Ben sin que pasara por los de Josh.

Toda la familia Grandchester estaba en un círculo alrededor del pequeño Kyle que no repararon en que Candy había despertado. Ella los miraba contenta que su hijo contara con la familia que ella no había tenido. Kyle merecía esa hermosa familia, Kyle pertenecía a esa familia.

Kyle reclamó lo que solamente su madre podía proveerle al romper el momento con un gran llanto.–Si dudar es igual a ti–mencionó Richard–Aun recuerdo tus llantos a media noche…

–Papá, eso no es verdad…

–Pero si solo demandabas la presencia de tu madre, y si no la veías llorabas y nadie te podía callar –Richard recordaba risueño cuando su Terry era un pequeño como el que ahora él sostenía entre sus brazos. Dirigiéndose hacia Candy quien se encontraba despierta y sentada, Richard caminó con su nieto y lo depositó en el regazo de su madre. –Perdóname, hija, nunca debí mencionar aquellas palabras. Has sido muy valiente al darle la vida a mi nieto. Es verdaderamente hermoso…

–Gracias. Pero no hay más que decir. Señor amo a su hijo con todo mi corazón y amo a mi hijo con todo mí ser y por ellos soy capaz de dar mi vida a cambio que estén bien. –Candy sonreía.

–Amor–dijo Terry–Mi padre, Richard, mi madre Eleonor, mis hermanos Benjamin y Josh. Familia ella es Candice Grandchester, mi esposa. Bueno, lo haremos oficial lo más pronto posible. –Después de la pequeña y formal presentación los varones salieron para que Candy tuviera la privacidad de amamantar a Kyle, Eleonor fue la única que permaneció a su lado. Observaba la devoción con la que Candy miraba a su pequeño mientras éste comía.

–Es verdaderamente hermoso.

–Se parece a Terry.

–Sí, así era Terry cuando era pequeño.

–Tenía tanto miedo que las cosas se complicaran durante mi embarazo. Tantas veces temí que Kyle no nacería, que algo pasaría y … –Candy se secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas aunque ella las quería evitar.

–Hija, no pienses en cosas que nunca pasaron. Lamento tanto que te hayas enfrentado a esto sola. No justifico las palabras de Richard que te dijo, y también te ruego una disculpa con todo mi corazón.

–Crecí sin mi madre y nunca supe de los cambios que tendría y a lo que me enfrentaba cuando concebí. Investigué tanto, leí hasta cansarme… –Candy levantó la mirada buscando el consuelo de Eleonor, tenía todo el ser muy sensible debido a las hormonas –Busqué a la señora Britter y me habló horrible y me pidió alejarme de sus hijas, en especial de Annie. Luego Neil me exigió deshacerme de mi hijo, me dijo que lo lamentaré si no lo hacía. En verdad me sentí tan sola aunque contaba con los consejos de Elroy y la compañía de Albert, pero yo quería Terry conmigo ¿Eso es ser egoísta?

–Claro que no, mi vida, tenías todo el derecho. Kyle tenía ese derecho. Ya no llores pequeña, eso no le hace bien a Kyle.

Con mucho esfuerzo Candy sonrió y cambió el tema, Eleonor tenía razón, no valía la pena intentar vivir en el pasado. –¿Cómo era Terry de pequeño?

–Igual a Kyle. Terry, de mis tres hijos, siempre fue el más allegado a mí.

–Yo supe el momento en el que Kyle fue concebido –Dijo apenada Candy –Y supe el momento en el que quiso nacer…

–Lo mismo me pasó con Terry. Kyle es muy similar a Terry. Mi hijo y yo creamos un vínculo desde el vientre, así como Kyle contigo. –Eleonor sonrió –Estabas descansando que no escuchaste, pero su tío Ben le ha puesto "Mini Terry" y no se equivoca. Y Josh le ha puesto "pequeño oso peludo". Cuando Terry nació Josh tenía dos años y Ben tres, Josh tenía entre sus juguetes un oso de felpa que se lo dio a Terry y éste nunca lo soltó mientras fue niño, con él jugaba, dormía e iba a la guardería. Siendo niños, Josh quiso recuperar su oso y Terry se lo impidió con uñas y dientes diciendo que el "osito peludo" era de él, fue el primer pleito fuerte entre dos de mis hijos, Richard tuvo que intervenir. Josh cree que Kyle es ese osito por el cual Terry, ahora siendo padre, luchará con uñas y dientes. Puedes estar tranquila, cielo, nadie podrá acercarse a ustedes sin que mi hijo los defienda.

–Todos estos meses he tenido tanto miedo, habían noches en las que no podía dormir imaginando cosas que se convertían en pesadillas. Rogaba al cielo porque Terry y yo tuviéramos una oportunidad. Gracias por darme ánimos y por ayudarme diciéndome que no debemos temer a nada.

–Hija, no solo contarás con el cuidado de Terrence, ahora tienes toda una familia. Mi esposo y mis hijos han trabajado para saber cómo pueden ayudarte a recuperar lo que te pertenece. Ellos lo lograrán. Así que no te preocupes.

–Gracias, me hace bien escuchar tus palabras.

–Candy, nadie ocupará el lugar de tu madre nunca pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier cosa.

–Tengo tanto miedo de cuidar sola a Kyle, de lastimarlo, es tan pequeñito… Me gustaría contar con tus consejos…

–Por supuesto cielo.

Mientras Eleonor infundía confianza y aliento en Candy para que le tuviera confianza, afuera de la habitación Richard rodeaba con un brazo a su hijo menor.

–Terry, siempre fuiste el hijo más tranquilo de los tres, el que nunca me dio un problema, el que nunca me desobedeció… Pero todo lo acumulaste para una sola ocasión…

–Papá –Terry le miraba sonriente sabiendo que no era una reprimenda –Así es el amor

–De pronto te conviertes en el hijo que no concluyó su carrera…

–Papá, estoy en ello, no he dejado de estudiar.

–El hijo que me ha hecho abuelo sin casarse…

–Eso tiene solución, me casaré con Candy…. Gracias papá, gracias hermanos por el apoyo que me han brindado todos estos meses y por aceptar a mi esposa, Candy es mi esposa aunque el documento aún demoremos en firmar. Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes.

–Para eso estamos hermano, para eso somos una familia.

–Terry ¿Cómo crees que tomará "la prima Susy" la noticia?

–No sé, pero de pronto Candy y yo viviremos en el apartamento que ella ha rentado.

–Nada de eso hijo. No quiero que estén vulnerables a la maldad de Neil Legan. Vivirán en la casa y por Susana no te preocupes, tanto tu madre y yo hemos hablado con ella en varias ocasiones rogándole que te deje en paz, estamos seguros que ahora que sepa que Candy ha aparecido y que forman una familia con Kyle, se mantendrá con la distancia prudente lejos de ustedes.

–Gracias por ello.

Considerando que el tiempo había sido el suficiente, ingresaron a la habitación, aunque Kyle solo comía, lloraba, dormía y lloraba y volvía a comer, no le impedía a Terry el tenerlo en sus brazos. Richard estaba más que feliz por ese pequeñito que unía más a su familia. Ben y Josh hacían planes para las "artes" que le enseñarían a su recién nacido sobrino.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto le dieron el alta a Candy, Terry le mencionó la propuesta y argumento de su padre al irse a vivir aparte.

–Creo que tiene razón cielo, no podré estar tranquilo si te quedas sola y Neil quiera acercarse a ti y quiera hacerte daño o a Kyle…

–Amor, yo no quiero que los planes cambien por miedo… aunque es un buen argumento sé que tienes alguno mejor…

–Cielo, –La envolvió en sus brazos –Quiero que nuestra familia, tú, Kyle y yo, vivamos tranquilos y por ahora lo conveniente será en casa de mis padres. También quiero que Kyle conviva con sus familiares, que crezca rodeado de las personas que lo aman. Estaremos el tiempo que tú quieras.

–Amor, al menos esperaré tres años más para que se resuelva lo de la empresa que me dejó mi padre. La última vez que hablé al respecto con Margaret me dijo que no se podían impugnar dos cláusulas: 1) No me puedo casar a menos que sea con Neil y eso está completamente descartado hasta que cumpla 21 años, en mayo cumplí los 19 y en dos años más podremos casarnos amor, antes no. De ser que yo rompa esa cláusula Neil se queda con la empresa de mi padre. 2) Una cláusula exige que esté presente en la empresa como accionista. Mi 50 % mi padre lo estipuló en su testamento para hacerlo efectivo en vida, nadie contaba que se fuera pronto y del 50% que le correspondía a él, George pudo arrebatarle a Neil el 25% para Kyle, yo quedé como su albacea hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad que aún falta mucho. Es el 75% que yo tengo en comparación con el 25 % que tiene Neil aunque no es suficiente debido a que él cuenta con un documento como el apoderado legal y George como el representante legal de la empresa, yo solo aparezco como beneficiaria. Y no pienso poner un pie mientras ese infeliz esté ahí. Por aparte está Susana en tu casa ¿Podremos vivir en tranquilidad estando esa chica ahí?

–Te prometo que ella no se acercará a ti y a mi hijo, y yo estaré tranquilo que estés en casa de mis padres, los protegeremos de cualquier persona.

–Entonces podemos vivir ahí el tiempo que tú determines amor.

–Gracias cielo.

Terry condujo hasta aparcar en el estacionamiento del condominio de Albert, pasaron a saludar a Elroy quien se quedó felizmente cuidando a Kyle mientras Candy y Terry subían por la ropa de ella y del bebé.

–Dios, Candy esto es más un santuario para mí que una habitación para Kyle –Terry estaba sonriente al ver tantas fotos de él en la habitación de Kyle.

–Te iba a esperar por dos años y no quería que mi hijo creciera sin conocer a su padre.

–Te amo hermosa. –Terry estaba fascinado con su mujer, todo ella era sorpresa tras sorpresa. No quería que cambiara nunca su forma de ser. Tan expresiva y tan ella en todo momento.

Una vez que llegaron a la Mansión Grandchester se instalaron en la habitación de Terry y le acondicionaron su habitación a Kyle. Eleonor se había hecho cargo de ello en compañía de Karen quien no creía que Terry era papá, eso tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. También había tomado tiempo para hablar con Susana y explicarle que Terry estaba casado y que tenía un hijito. Que él nunca le había insinuado nada para ella creyera lo contrario. Aparentemente Susy lo tomó todo bien y tranquila. Le pidió a Eleonor la oportunidad de seguir frecuentando su casa, que muy pronto se buscaría un apartamento para vivir aparte ya que había decidido quedarse por tiempo indefinido en San Antonio, no intentaría meterse en la relación de Candy y Terry, y que estaría lo menos posible en la casa mientras ellos estuvieran o estaría en su recámara. No daría problemas y estaría hasta el mes de diciembre cuando mucho en la Mansión Grandchester, que valoraba mucho todo lo que había aprendido de Eleonor de dominio escénico.

El tiempo transcurrió lleno de alegría y felicidad con "pequeño oso peludo" en la Mansión Grandchester. Richard y Eleonor se sentían rejuvenecidos con Kyle. No había día de esos casi cinco meses que Richard no llegara temprano para estar con su esposa y su nieto. Todas sus responsabilidades las empezaba a dejar en los hombros de sus hijos. Terry continuaba con sus estudios por la mañana y por la tarde se presentaba en "G-K" y por las noches disfrutaba la compañía de su esposa y de su hijo. Candy seguía en la Metropolitana, se había negado rotundamente a cambiarse a una privada. Temía que Neil la encontrara, entre tanto en la Metropolitana nadie la conocía por su verdadero nombre. Richard había puesto a su disposición un chofer y un elegante carro para que la llevaran y trajesen todos los días. Su amistad con Albert seguía siendo buena y de mucha confianza. La mayoría de veces Elroy cuidaba de Kyle y Candy pasaba por él temprano para llevárselo a casa antes que Richard llegara a jugar con su nieto.

En una ocasión, casi a media noche Kyle estaba intranquilo, no cesaba de llorar y había despertado a casi todos los residentes de la casa. Ben y Terry estaban aún en la empresa debido a una grave dificultad que se había gestado y estaba por convertirse en una grande pérdida.

–_Terry, estoy muy preocupada por Kyle_

–Tranquila, cielo ¿Qué pasa?

_–No deja de llorar y yo estoy a punto de unirme a él. Ha despertado a todos._

–¿Has llamado al pediatra?

–_Sí, lo he bañado y acostado en su cuna, se calmó un ratito pero no por mucho. Le he dado sus gotitas para cólicos y no se ha calmado, pensé que alguno de sus oídos…. Terry…_

–Está bien cielo, voy a casa, llego pronto y vamos al hospital… ¿quieres adelantarte? y te veo allá.

_–No, te espero. Ahora lo tiene Richard se ha calmado un poco pero no se duerme…_

–Voy saliendo cielo, no te preocupes.

Cuando Terry llegó, la habitación de Kyle estaba llena de adultos que daban sus consejos y por qué's a la actitud de Kyle. Terry subió apresuradamente las escalinatas y abrazó a su esposa quien estaba llena de angustia. Era la primera vez que Terry se tardaba tanto en la oficina y era la primera vez que Kyle no se dormía. Ella no quería que Terry pensara que no tenía la capacidad de cuidar a su propio hijo. Aunque para Terry Candy era una buena mamá, que estudiaba, en ocasiones iba con él a la oficina y todavía se daba tiempo de cuidar a su hermoso hijo.

Tomó de las manos de su madre a su inquieto osito peludo, quien ahora había añadido a sus gritos pequeñas pataditas y golpeaba con sus manitos –¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Te duele algo? –La voz de Terry pareció calmar a su retoño. Lo acurrucó a su pecho y le masajeó su cabecita –Hijo, papá está aquí, ¿Qué ocurre bebé? –Los llantos de Kyle cesaron por completo y metió su dedito en su boca mientras su respiración luchaba por normalizarse. Le secó los lagrimones que humedecían su carita con su enorme mano–Kyle, te amo hijo y siempre estaré contigo –Eso era lo que Kyle extrañaba, la voz de su papá antes de dormir. –¡Te amo hijo! –Kyle dormía plácidamente que Terry no tuvo corazón para dejarlo en su cuna así que se dirigió a su recámara, con la ayuda y experiencia de su esposa se desvistió, realmente estaba agotado, se recostó en su cama con Kyle en su pecho, Candy los cubrió con las mantas y los contempló, padre e hijo, sus dos amores, la ternura con la que Terry podía envolver a su hijo y dejar todo por él. Kyle subía y bajaba en el pecho de Terry al compás de su respiración. Candy se mantuvo muy al pendiente pensando que Terry podía quedar completamente dormido y que Kyle amaneciera en el suelo. Eso nunca pasaría, Terry nunca dejaría caer a ninguno de los dos.

En ese mes de noviembre, Sandra le dijo que sí a Josh. Éste estaba completamente feliz. Se añadieron a la felicidad de Terry y Candy. La familia Grandchester estaba creciendo. Los momentos de la cena eran ya con mayor número de personas. Sandra, al igual que todos, amaba a Kyle y cada noche, mientras el bebé comía le cantaba una canción muy tierna. Sandra profesaba la fe cristiana y durante los veranos enseñaba a los niños a conocer más acerca de Jesús. La canción que le entonaba a Kyle tenía que ver con la gratitud

Tomaba el oso de felpa que Josh le había regalado a su sobrino, que era como de una especie de toalla lanuda y no de peluche, y lo movía delante de Kyle mientras le cantaba

– _Si yo fuera un oso peludo, le doy gracias por todo este pelo._

_Si yo fuera una mariposa, le doy gracias por poder volar_

_Me diste un corazón, me diste una sonrisa_

_Me diste a papi y me diste a mami_

_Y por todas estas cosas te doy gracias, Jesús, ah, ah, ah!_

Un día mientras Sandra le cantaba a Kyle y Candy le daba de comer, le preguntó

–¿Por qué no te casa aún con Terrence?

–Porque no puedo, hasta que cumpla 21

–¿Algo te lo impide?

–Sí, una escoria llamada Neil Legan. Es quien se ha quedado con la empresa de mi padre y me exige casarme con él, cuando recién se enteró de mi embarazo me pidió que me deshiciera de mi hijo, como me negué a hacerlo y eso entre otras cosas… me prohibió asistir al funeral de mi padre.

–Lo siento mucho Candy. Pero la vida no puede ser tan mala, las cosas tarde o temprano se solucionarán a tu favor. Yo fui testigo del amor que Terry expresó por ti. Cuando recién se integró a la empresa más de una suspiraba por él, un día nos juntó a todas las asistentes y nos informó que él era un hombre comprometido y que amaba a su prometida. Nos pidió el favor de no hacer comentarios hacia su persona o insinuaciones. Él te ama de verdad.

–Gracias por compartírmelo. Yo también amo a mi esposo.

Candy y Sandra estaban muy ocupadas con Kyle y con su plática que no se dieron cuenta el momento en que su conversación salió de las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban. Una atractiva mujer de cabellos cobrizos había escuchado de labios de las dos mujeres a las que más odiaba en la vida, a Candy por tener a Terry y a Sandra por negarle muchas veces el acceso a la oficina del mismo, lo que para ella era como oro molido…

–Así que Neil Legan…

* * *

**NO LAS HE OLVIDADO... SOLO QUE MI COMPU TIENE UN VIRUS... ANDA ENFERMA MI MACKIE Y NO ME DEJA TRABAJAR AAAAAAAAA (ESE AAA ES LLANTO JAJAJAJA)**

**CUÍDENSE Y BONITA SEMANA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	12. cómplices

**CÓMPLICES**

* * *

En la fina recepción de Ardley's Petroleum & Derivatives una atractiva mujer permanecía pacientemente esperando por quien se autonombraba dueño de la empresa. Mientras permanecía sentada en el lujoso sillón de piel color caoba hojeaba una revista que llevaba consigo. Observaba cada hoja con detenimiento, con paciencia; nada perturbaba sus pensamientos que estaban bien definidos en contra de Candice, no tenía la intensión que algo o alguien dañara a Terrence; pero a ella no le importaba lo que le pudiera acontecer a la que "le había robado" cualquier oportunidad de estar cerca con Terry.

–El Licenciado Legan le espera en su despacho, pase por aquí –Una joven asistente de nombre Eliza le daba la bienvenida e indicaba el lugar a donde debería dirigirse.

–Muchas gracias.

En cuanto ingresaron a la lujosa oficina que antes ocupara el fundador, Eliza sonrió a su hermano quien esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes que sus ojos castaños se perdieran en el cielo a través del enorme ventanal que servía como pared a espaldas de su enorme escritorio – ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber?

–Agua por favor– Solicitó Susana y Neil negó con la cabeza indicando que no se le ofrecía nada.

–Tome asiento por favor señorita Marlow– Le indicó con una mano lo más caballerosamente que pudo. –¿A qué debo la insistencia de nuestra entrevista?

–¿Te suena familiar el nombre… Candice White? –Neil levantó la ceja derecha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Siempre existía en el universo alguien que le ayudara a cumplir con lo que deseaba. En la empresa solamente había dos incondicionales de la hija del anterior dueño: George quien pasaba más de la mitad del tiempo en el extranjero o fuera de la ciudad atendiendo los asuntos de la empresa, por más que lo deseara, aunque este no era el caso, no podía deshacerse tan fácilmente de su compromiso con William y su hija Candice. Entretanto, su labor seguía acumulando riquezas en las manos de Neil. Margaret, que era más fiel que un perro que espera a su dueño por la tarde para traerle las zapatillas de descanso y el periódico. Margaret que se desgastaba intentando que los demás vieran a Candy como el futuro de la empresa. No era tarea fácil, muchos consideraban a la única hija de William como un parásito social, la niña egoísta que llevó a su padre a la muerte y había condenado a la empresa al fracaso, si Neil no hubiera estado ahí las cosas seguramente estarían mal. Muchos seguían a Neil por el afecto que William le había demostrado y desconocían la verdad y quienes la habían descubierto estaban sujetos por temor a perder sus empleos… o su libertad… Neil había amenazado a algunos ejecutivos y directivos en caso de mencionar alguna palabra. Por encima de todo, todos querían lo mismo: Tener un empleo seguro que tuviera las retribuciones que Ardley's otorgaba.

–Por supuesto, hermosa. Es la hija de quien ocupaba la presidencia en esta empresa. Todos aquí conocemos a Candice.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Neil era joven tanto como lo era Susana, razón por la cual ésta se dirigió a él como un igual desde el principio.

–No, ¿podrías ser más específica?

Susana le sonrió pícara y coquetamente –Sé en donde se encuentra ella y su hijo–Neil no era mal parecido, pero su atractivo no igualaba en nada al de Terrence.

–¿Y has venido hasta aquí a decírmelo? –Neil contestaba con el mismo tono que Susana hablaba, era un juego de coqueteo y complicidad. –¿A cambio de qué, hermosura?

–Sólo quiero a cambio un pequeño favor…–Susana no dejaba de sonreír.

–No te conozco ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –Neil se puso a la defensiva ante la solicitud de Susana.

–Confiarás o no te diré en dónde la puedes encontrar.

–Puedo hacerlo por mi parte, no te necesito…

–Tú sabes que sí necesitas mi ayuda, no has logrado dar con ella en todo este tiempo. Para ser exactos, en un año y dos meses no has sabido de su paradero. Estoy segura que podrás demorar más tiempo y no la encontrarás. En cambio yo, sin buscarla sé en dónde encontrarla…

–Y ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

–¿Qué estás dispuesto a ofrecer?

–Cualquier cosa que tú quieras hermosura… menos esta empresa…–Neil sonrió ante su sarcasmo.

–Quiero que "me cortejes" telefónicamente cuando yo te lo indique, quiero que seas lo más agradable posible… lo que he planeado en contra de Candy es tan perfecto que necesito la mayor credibilidad que Terrence está fuera de mis pensamientos, aunque eso sea totalmente lo contrario.

–Entonces… quieres a Terrence y como es algo que yo no te puedo dar…

–Exacto.

–Dime, qué has planeado en contra de Candice… porque ella es "algo" que yo quiero hermosura. Así que cualquier cosa que estés pensando en contra de ella… me afecta. Y como ves… no puede haber trato entre tú y yo.

–Pensé que lo que querías era esta empresa… en su totalidad.

–Eso ya lo tengo… me he protegido bien para que nadie pueda quitármela. Pero si estás dispuesta a ayudarme, podemos pensar en algo en donde los dos podamos salir beneficiados.

–Lo único que yo quiero es que esa "mujercita" esté fuera de la vida de Terry… lo más pronto posible.

Neil chasqueó con la lengua mientras miraba cómo el bello rostro de Susana se contraía de ira mientras se refería a Candy –Lo siento nena, si Candy sale lastimada en tu intento por quitársela a Terrence yo acabaré contigo. ¿Comprendes?

–Si tú no estás dispuesto a sacrificar un poco de ella y yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar un poco de él, entonces realmente será difícil que ambos obtengamos lo que queremos…

–Tú puedes decirme en donde está ella y yo puedo encargarme del resto.

–No, no me garantiza que yo obtenga un beneficio.

–Bien… entonces ¿Qué me propones?

–Hacer las cosas a mi manera y tendrás a Candy más pronto de lo que piensas.

–Te escucho… –Susana había logrado intrigar a Neil, lo tenía justamente en donde ella lo deseaba: Dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quería para "eliminar" a Candy del lado de Terry.

–… y entonces, será Candy la que ruegue casarse contigo… si seguimos al pie de la letra mi plan, nada fallará y tú tendrás a Candy y su empresa y yo tendré a Terrence…

–Hay un pequeñito detalle que tal vez no estés considerando lindura… ¿Qué pasará con el hijo de ellos? Yo quiero a Candy pero sin el niño, yo le advertí que no quería bastardos en nuestra familia…

–Yo había considerado que el niño se quedara con ella, lo has descrito muy bien, es muy pequeño aún. Yo tampoco quiero que Terry lo tenga porque es algo que siempre lo ligará con Candy. Puedes mandarlo a un internado o algo así… no puedo solucionar todo… aporta algo…

–Muy bien… en su momento veremos qué hacemos.

–Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato?

–Por supuesto… pero he de tener mi recompensa por "actuar como tu novio"… Yo te llamaré frecuentemente para que se enteren que alguien piensa en ti nena y tú me corresponderás. Saldrás conmigo y estarás también conmigo… en verdad seremos una pareja estable… pero por nada me presento en la casa de los Grandchester o en algún evento en donde ellos estén presentes porque todo se podría venir abajo. –Neil sonreía. Si no fuera porque ambos estaban obsesionados con separar a Candy y Terry, en verdad él podría intentar algo serio con Susana, quien también era bella.

–Muy bien querido –Susana cerró con un beso apasionado su trato con Neil.

Tomó el elevador y descendió en compañía de su actual "novio" quien había solicitado que aparcaran el auto de su "amada" antes que ella llegara a la entrada de la empresa.

Susana condujo feliz por el resultado que había obtenido. Candy muy pronto se enfrentaría a lo que sería su destino marcado desde el principio. Casarse con Neil y dejar en paz a Terry.

Cuando ingresó en la mansión Grandchester le causó gracia ver como Ben, Terry y Richard escuchaban atentamente a través de la puerta de la cocina, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que acontecía dentro.

Candy estaba tratando con Jill, la ama de llaves de la mansión. A media tarde se había suscitado un problema doméstico; ya que Eleonor no se encontraba en casa, Candy ocupaba el lugar de la señora en ese momento. Richard y sus hijos, a excepción de Josh, estaban muy ocupados intentando resolver el conflicto que se había generado en la empresa días atrás, ese conflicto que había provocado que Terrence llegara tarde y que Kyle no se durmiera pronto.

Jill había regañado fuertemente a Dorothie quien se encargaba de la cocina juntamente con Frannie. Dorothie era madre soltera del pequeño Kevin de tres años.

–Los problemas no se resuelven gritándole a las personas, Jill–Candy hablaba tranquilamente y con Kyle en su regazo. –El gritarle a los demás no te da autoridad ni poder sino todo lo contrario.

–Señora –respondió Jill –Usted no comprende la presión que tengo para que cada área de esta casa funcione como debe ser. No es perdonable que el hijo de Dorothie esté fuera de su habitación, no permite que ella desarrolle sus funciones como debe ser. Si no puede con el trabajo…

–Jill, como jefe directo de Dorothie y como responsable delante de los Grandchester, ¿qué has propuesto para solucionar las cosas? ¿Qué alternativas has dado?

–Señora, con todo el respeto, no creo que sea conveniente que dé respuesta a su pregunta.

–Claro que lo es Jill. Tú, como jefe directo debes hacerte responsable para que todo funcione en esta casa. Los Grandchester no lidiarán con nadie a excepción de ti. Tú eres la mediadora entre tu gente y tus patrones. Nadie es más responsable que tú.

–Señora, discrepo de su posición…

–No te justifiques, es necesario que puedas comprender que tú debes "meter las manos" por cada empleado bajo tu autoridad.

–La comida ha sido un verdadero fracaso y el problema es Dorothie y su hijo…

–El problema es tuyo, en tus manos está solucionarlo no engrandecerlo. Dime ¿Se han quejado los señores por la comida?

–No, pero no tardarán en hacerlo. A Dorothie se le ha acabado la imaginación y el buen gusto para cocinar.

–Bien… y a tu parecer cuál es el problema…

–Que no presta la debida atención a lo que hace por estar cuidando a su hijo.

–Te mostraré lo que tú debes hacer. –Candy abrazó al hijito de Dorothie y el niño se abrazó a sus pies de Candy. Colocó a Kyle recargando su cabecita en su hombro y cargándolo con un brazo. Con el brazo libre Candy cogió una cacerola muy grande y puso la carne congelada bajo el chorro del agua del grifo añadiéndole sal para que se desangrara por completo.

–Señora, usted no debe hacer eso… para ello están ellas… –Jill señaló a Dorothie y a Frannie quienes estaban con la cabeza inclinada y apenadas.

–Permíteme enseñarte lo que debes hacer… Si el problema está en que la carne no se descongela a tiempo para la cena, hay muchas formas de descongelarla –Candy recordaba los consejos y recetas de Elroy… ahora le estaban siendo muy útiles.

Candy cocinó sin la ayuda de nadie de las encargadas, no permitió que se le retirara Kyle del regazo y tampoco permitió que Dorothie tomara a su hijo de los pies de Candy. El niño estaba muy contento sentado mientras paseaba un carrito por los zapatos de ella.

–Jill, tienes que aprender a identificar tus fortalezas. Saber en dónde se encuentra cada utensilio. Cómo preparar las cosas y darle pronta solución a tus problemas pero nunca, nunca debes ser radical en las decisiones que tomas; todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. –Candy probó el guisado que estaba calentándose en la estufa. Preparaba con una mano la ensalada de lechuga con trozos de mango y vinagreta dulce. –Si el "problema" es la presencia de este bebé –Señaló al pequeño de Dorothie–Puedes proponer que esté en una guardería en lo que su mamá trabaja. Eso le dará a Dorothie la oportunidad de estar tranquila y cumplir con sus deberes. Y en caso que no estén para hacer lo que les corresponde, entonces tendrás que hacerlo tú. Mi familia no puede quedarse sin comer porque se te ocurrió que para solucionar el problema despediste a las cocineras –Candy le sonrió a Jill. –Puedes convertir cada problema en una fortaleza a tu favor. Tienes toda la capacidad para hacerlo, por eso ocupas el lugar de ama en esta casa –Candy le guiñó un ojo a la enfadada Jill.

Fuera de la cocina, Richard sonrió a sus hijos y les indicó que era el momento de regresar a su despacho, le pidió a Terrence que fuera por su esposa.

Terry le tomó a Kyle quien venía comiendo una galletita. –Papá quiere que estés presente en lo que tiene que decirnos a Ben y a mí…

–¿Sobre qué?

–La empresa.

Ingresaron al despacho y Richard estaba muy sonriente –Hija ¿Qué carrera estás estudiando?

–Administración de empresas –Candy se extrañó porque Richard ya sabía acerca de sus estudios. –Con especialidad gerencial, ¿Por qué Richard?

–Lo que acabo de presenciar ¿Lo aprendiste en la Universidad?

–No, –Candy inclinó la cabeza, se imaginó que Richard la iba a reprender por el atrevimiento de tomar el lugar de Eleonor –Te pido que me disculpes por mi atrevimiento, pero se requería una solución y no iba a permitir una injusticia… –Terry con su hijo en un brazo y su mujer en el otro, miraba a su padre sin saber exactamente a qué se refería al cuestionar a Candy.

–Al contrario hija, les has dado la lección más importante a mis hijos. Si no aprendiste eso en la universidad… entonces ¿en dónde fue?

–De mi padre. Mi padre siempre velaba por sus empleados. No supe aprovechar todo el tiempo con él, pero los escasos momentos que pasé con él en casa me platicaba algunas problemáticas de la empresa, siempre decía que algún día yo me haría cargo –No pudo evitar la nostalgia y se expresó en lágrimas por su rostro, pero con la cabeza erguida – así que siempre que tenía oportunidad me planteaba los problemas y pedía mi opinión. No creo que alguna vez las haya tomado en cuenta pero me escuchaba.

Richard sonrió ante la sinceridad de Candy –Lo haces muy bien hija. Por favor siéntense. –Cuando todos tomaron su lugar, Terry fue el único que se mantuvo de pie arrullando en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos a Kyle –Ben, cuéntale a Candy el problema al que se enfrenta la empresa en este momento…

Ben sonrió ante Candy y le explicó –… Por lo tanto, ahora tenemos un problema entre dos departamentos, una producción que se mantiene en bodega y que no ha salido al mercado y tenemos una demanda por incumplimiento …

Richard miraba a Terry balancear a su bebé tiernamente quien entrecerraba sus ojitos. Su pequeño hijo era todo un empresario, un excelente estudiante y un buen padre y esposo. Los ojos azules de Terry reflejaban completamente su alma y su felicidad. Miró también a Candy, la chiquilla que era conocida en todo San Antonio como la mujercita infructuosa; muchos empresarios lamentaban la suerte de William que no tuvo ningún hijo varón que se mantuviera al frente de la empresa, caso contrario a Richard, él tenía tres. Le causaba intriga la capacidad de Candy al involucrarse como toda una señora ante un problema casero. Candy había desarrollado algo que sus hijos no, la habilidad de solucionar prácticamente un problema con prontitud y serenidad. No le había importado meter las manos con tal de ejercer su autoridad y eso se lo había transmitido a Jill, no significaba que Candy cocinaría todos los días sino que si las cocineras no lo hacían Jill tendría que responder… haciendo de comer. Era una buena enseñanza. Eso la hacía un excelente prospecto para estar al frente de cualquier cargo de mando. Había mencionado convertir las debilidades o problemas en fortalezas, quería decir que tenía visión y misión… sabía a la perfección lo que quería lograr y encaminar a los demás a cumplir sus propósitos: La familia tenía que comer, no importaba quién lo había hecho… eso fue lo que dio en el clavo en los pensamientos de Richard, "Responsabilidad cualquiera que fuera el precio"

Candy miró nerviosa a Richard después de escuchar a Ben y miró a su esposo buscando su aprobación para hablar, Terry le guiñó un ojo y argumentó para influirle valor –Tenemos un problema de logística y de mercadeo.

–Lo primero que haría es llamar a los jefes directos de cada departamento y sondearía sus argumentos para conocer el punto exacto en donde se perdió la información. Escucharía de ellos cada palabra, pero no los confrontaría porque eso generaría problemas y se haría una discusión y no obtendría nada más que excusas –Richard esbozó una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a sus hijos. Terry se sentó con su bebé dormido en sus brazos y le acariciaba sus largos cabellitos castaños como los de él.

–Reconozco que los confrontamos… y obtuvimos excusas y discusiones –Dijo Ben

–Fue la noche más larga en la oficina y no llegamos a ningún lugar –Mencionó Terry

Richard le dio a Candy el valor de seguir–Todos deben coincidir en un punto en el cual se generó el error. Una vez identificado investigaría con el responsable directo si la indicación se dio de la manera correcta o "yo" como encargado de área no di bien la indicación o la di incompleta.

–Todos argumentaron que el problema se generó en gerencia, que los memorándums que circularon no llevaban las fechas correctas. –Ben argumentó

–¿Quién es el encargado de gerencia?

–Josh –Contestaron al unísono Terry y Ben

–¿Y por qué es el único que no está en esta reunión?

–Porque no lo creímos necesario. El área de Terry es la de mercadeo, él es quien se encarga de hacer el diseño de expansión y mi área es la producción. Todos los pedidos que ingresa el departamento de Terry yo me encargo de surtirlos. Josh se encarga de ser la presencia de la empresa.

–Creo que es importante que él también esté presente, porque el problema que enfrentan es con un cliente al que marketing le dio su palabra y que producción no puede entregar porque no están los permisos aduanales correspondientes. ¿Josh sabe de la problemática?

–No está del todo al tanto, porque nosotros hemos intentado resolverlo sin que afecte otras áreas.

–Hablemos a los clientes y ofrezcámosles un trato ¿Has intentado llegar con ellos a un acuerdo? –Se dirigió a Terry

–Sí, pero no entienden razones. Quedamos en una fecha y no cumpliremos, tenemos el tiempo encima y los procedimientos aduanales no nos ayudan en mucho.

–Ofrezcámosles un porcentaje compensatorio que no nos implique pérdidas, que no nos afecte en las utilidades, es decir, un descuento a su favor por entrega extemporánea. No se negarán y nosotros no perderemos un cliente, tendremos el íntegro de la inversión y cubriremos el costo del envío.

–Gracias hija –Richard estaba más que satisfecho con los argumentos de Candy, se podían perfeccionar con la experiencia que él tenía. Si Richard no se había involucrado en su totalidad en el problema era porque la empresa se las estaba cediendo a sus hijos, ellos deberían ser capaces de resolver los conflictos sin contar tanto con su ayuda. La explicación de alguien más joven que ellos era suficiente para que sus mentes se abrieran a las diferentes posibilidades de resolución de conflictos. –Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que recuperes lo que te corresponde –La envolvió en un abrazo –Eres muy capaz para dirigir lo que tu padre fundó para ti.

Mientras en el despacho de Richard se intentaban resolver los conflictos de la empresa, en una habitación femenina, Jill, enfurecida acomodaba la ropa limpia en un armario.

–¿Por qué estás tan molesta Jill que te desquitas con mi ropa? –preguntó Susana.

–Perdón señorita… no era mi intensión ser grosera con sus cosas…

–No te preocupes. ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

–En realidad no, solo que la señora Candy me retó delante de los empleados y me ha restado autoridad y eso me ha enfurecido, le ruego que me disculpe.

–Entonces Candy no es la dulce señora que aparenta con su sonrisita hipócrita…

–Tal vez no debí hablar, le ruego que me disculpe por favor, regresaré más tarde a terminar…

–Jill querida, yo tampoco soporto a la falsa de Candy.

–Señorita no es lo que usted imagina, yo no tengo nada en contra de la señora.

–Sé que sí Jill puedes sentir confianza conmigo, es más el próximo mes me iré de esta casa a un apartamento y quiero pedirte que trabajes para mí.

–Se lo agradezco, pero yo aprecio a los Grandchester y no quiero dejar esta casa.

–Jill, Candy llegó para quedarse pero si quieres que pague el haberte hecho sentir mal, puedo ayudarte siempre que tú me ayudes en mis planes en contra de ella…

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS.**

**SU AMIGA ABBY =)**


	13. papá

**PAPÁ**

* * *

Después de la visita de su "amada", Neil llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó poco a poco mientras tomaba el auricular de la extensión telefónica para solicitarle a su asistente que nadie le molestara, no estaría para ningún asunto por el resto de la tarde. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su fina silla ejecutiva y colocó sus manos atrás de la nuca con los dedos entrelazados. –Neil, Neil… ¿Vale la pena vivir sin amor? ¿En qué momento te encaprichaste con esa chiquilla? –Cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de William vinieron a su mente: Era feliz cuando comentaba cada anécdota de su hija, los problemas en los que se metía por confiada, los sueños de su hija de ser médico de profesión para ayudar a la gente que no tuviera recursos. Cuando la vio la primera vez la belleza de Candy le cautivó cada célula de su ser, cada neurona quedó atrapada por la visión de contemplar a la joven que se veía recién bronceada, sus ojos verdes resaltaban debajo de esas finas cejas y espesas pestañas. La sonrisa que le regaló a su padre ese día… –Neil ¿En qué momento perdiste la cabeza y acabaste siendo tan vil y ruin? ¿Podrás continuar con el plan de Susana? – Se puso de pie y se paseó como león enjaulado entre las paredes de la lujosa oficina directiva de Ardley's.

Susana lo había mencionado mejor que él: había pasado un año y dos meses y él no había logrado nada. Candy vivía con Terry y con su hijo. ¿Valía la pena separarlos?... No. No valía la pena. –Llamaré a Susana y cancelaré todo trato con ella –Hablar consigo mismo era una terapia que había desarrollado en todo ese tiempo que llevaba al frente de Ardley's Petroleum & Derivatives. Estaba cansado de ser el "villano", de rogar el amor de una niña que se le había metido bajo la piel. Con la que soñaba, con la que deseaba ser feliz… pero ella había elegido a otra persona y le había dado un hijo… contra eso no podría competir. Aquél hombre que un día se había presentado en su oficina preguntando por ella y que se había hecho de golpes con él, ese la había hecho mujer, la había embarazado y ahora disfrutaba de ella cada noche… –Neil Legan ¿Vale la pena fincar sobre los escombros? No, no vale la pena. Candice es ajena. Tal vez puedas tener su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón… –Se levantó, tomó su saco y lo sostuvo por encima de su hombro con su mano. Salió sin siquiera dirigir una palabra a su asistente y bajó a los subterráneos por su auto.

Sacó su móvil y llamó a Susana con una decisión firme: No le ayudaría a separar a esa familia.

–Hola cielo, ¿Tan pronto ya me extrañas? –La voz de Susy era cínica e irónica –Lo sé, soy irresistible.

–Hola hermosura, ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? –No se lo diría por teléfono, ella había tenido el valor de buscarlo, él correspondería de la misma manera. –Tengo algo importante qué decirte.

–Claro, ¿En dónde quieres que nos veamos?

–¿Podrías venir a mi apartamento? –Le dio la dirección y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Candy era feliz a pesar que él había trastornado su mundo. Nada era oculto en el mundo empresarial y todos sabían que Terrence Grandchester a diferencia de sus hermanos culminaría su maestría en una Universidad de San Antonio. Era el único de los herederos de Richard Grandchester que no se quedaría en Inglaterra para titularse, Neil sabía la razón: Candice. –Qué imbécil he sido ¿Cómo no me imaginé que él se la llevaría a vivir a su Mansión? –Alejarse era lo mejor.

Aparcó y se puso cómodo. Cocinó para Susana y sacó el mejor vino del frigo. El timbre sonó puntualmente en la hora acordada.

–Lindura, eres muy puntual

–No llegaría tarde al llamado de mi amado.

–Me alagas –Tomó una mano y se la dirigió a la boca para depositarle un beso coquetamente. Le ayudó a quitarse el suéter y la acompañó a la sala de estar mientras él servía la cena.

–¿Qué es lo que tienes qué decirme? Muero de ganas de saber qué se te ha ocurrido para mejorar nuestro plan.

–Cenemos primero ¿Quieres? No he tenido un día fácil y he meditado mucho.

–Huele delicioso, ¿Quieres que te ayude a servir? –Preguntó desde la sala en donde se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón de piel.

–No hermosura tú eres mi invitada.

Terminaron de cenar como una pareja que comenzaba a conocerse. Neil bloqueó todo intento de Susana de mencionar a Terry o Candy durante su plática. Astutamente le cambiaba el tema en cuanto ella siquiera lo intentaba. ¿Por qué Susana estaba tan enferma como él? ¿Por qué no podían dar la vuelta a la página e intentar algo diferente?

–Pasemos a la sala –Neil se apresuró a levantar todo y alcanzar a Susy. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella se sentó y la abrazó. ¿Por qué no podía intentar también él amar sin vivir atado al pasado?

–¿Cuánto tiempo más me dejarás con la incertidumbre? –Susana recargó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro mientras la mano de Neil le acariciaba el cuello bajando hasta el brazo.

–¿No te gustaría amar?

–Yo amo. Amo a Terrence.

–No, me refiero a sentir el verdadero amor. Que seas la persona que arranca los mejores sentimientos de un corazón y no de vivir obsesivamente persiguiendo a quien constantemente te dice que no…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A qué he decidido que no te ayudaré a separar a Candy y a Terry. Quiero proponerte algo diferente…–Susy se arrebató enojada de su lado.

–Tenemos un trato y no te puedes acobardar ahora…

–Quiero alguien que me ame y a quién amar. Ellos tienen un hijo que sufrirá si los separamos y no creo que podamos hacerlo… Candy prefiere vivir en la pobreza y en unión libre a estar conmigo y Terrence también ha sacrificado lo propio por estar al lado de su mujer y de su hijo. Si ellos estuvieran con nosotros nada más nos odiarían… ¿En realidad quieres eso? Yo estoy cansado de ello…

–¿De dónde ha salido tanto sentimentalismo?

–De aquí –Neil se tocó el pecho y perdió la mirada en un punto de la pared. –¿Te gustaría intentar algo diferente Susy? Tal vez intentarlo tú y yo pero pensando solamente en nosotros…

–No. No me interesas y si tú no me ayudas lo haré yo sola. No te necesito. –Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió dando un portazo fuerte tras sí.

Mientras conducía furiosa, maldecía constantemente a Neil… –Maldito cobarde malnacido, ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo podría amarlo a él si yo sólo tengo amor para Terry? Esto cambia completamente mis planes pero he de separarlos. Tardaré un poco más de tiempo pero fraguaré un plan para separarlos.

Llegó tan furiosa como inmersa en sus pensamientos. No saludó a nadie a su paso. Las visitas que se encontraban en esa noche eran Karen, Annie y Alice quienes habían ido a ver a Candy. Las tres amigas seguían frecuentándose a diferencia de Candy quien había mantenido distancia en especial con Annie, se lo había prometido a la señora Britter. Por aparte ya no tenía las mismas distracciones e intereses que ellas aunque las apreciaba. Candy era mamá y estaba con Terry y su tiempo que le sobraba lo dedicaba a sus dos grandes amores.

–¡Es hermoso! Es como ver a Terry en pequeñito –Karen amaba a su sobrinito y lo mimaba mucho.

–En verdad amiga, no puedo creer que hayas tenido este bebé tan hermoso y que hayas sufrido tanto… perdóname por no ponerle empeño a la búsqueda hasta encontrarte –Siempre que se veían Alice le pedía disculpas –Lo importante es que están bien y eres feliz.

–¿Por qué te empeñas en poner distancia entre tú y yo? Siempre fuimos amigas, casi hermanas y tu rechazo constante me hace daño –Annie no dejaba su sinceridad aunque hiriera con sus palabras.

–No, para nada, –Candy había madurado y meditaba muy bien lo que decía antes de hacerlo. Antes todo le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero ahora todo era distinto–¿Cómo crees? Lo que sucede es que ustedes tienen más tiempo libre que yo. Este pequeño oso peludo se queda con lo que me queda y su padre se encarga de tomar mi tiempo de la madrugada –Rieron ante la picardía de Candy.

–¿Eres feliz Candy? Me refiero, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado.

–Más de lo que imaginé. Tengo un maravilloso hombre a mi lado, aparte de bien parecido es amoroso y muy responsable, también Kyle le añade a cada día un toque especial de amor para su padre y para mí. Moriría si algo le pasara a cualquiera de los dos… ellos son mi universo entero.

–Bueno, amiga no serás la única en disfrutar de la hermosa vida de casada… –Alice miró a Karen…

–¿Es en serio? –Candy abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. –¿Cuándo te lo propuso?

Karen enseñó su gran anillo de compromiso –El fin de semana pasado, Anthonie vino y me pidió que me casara con él. Lo haremos en primavera antes de graduar. Luego iremos en un crucero de luna de miel por el Caribe y nos instalaremos para siempre aquí en San Antonio. ¡Estoy feliz!

–Tal vez no mantengas mucha comunicación con Paty. Ella y Stear también se casarán el próximo año, lo harán en verano aquí en San Antonio. Vendrán de Londres.

Candy estaba emocionada por sus amigas, reconocía en su interior que había descuidado sus relaciones personales por prejuicios tontos. Ella y Terry eran jóvenes y podían disfrutar de su círculo de amigos. –Y ¿Tú para cuándo? –Le preguntó a Annie.

–Hemos hablado al respecto y tal vez sea en un año y medio, mis padres están feliz por nuestra relación.

–Y ¿Tú Alice?

–Hasta culminar la carrera. Tomm y yo hablamos todas las noches y nos vemos algunos fines de semana. Vamos bien. Lo amo tanto como tú a Terry

–Hemos venido a que te unas a nosotras a festejar el compromiso de Karen y luego organizaremos una fiesta de despedida de solteros en Malibú en las vacaciones de Semana Santa en abril. Para que no hagan planes y viajemos. Ahí fue a donde nos unimos todos.

–Es una buena idea, a Terry le dará mucho gusto. ¿Él sabe de tu compromiso?

–No, hasta ahorita de la familia eres la única que lo sabes. Anthonie vendrá en navidad y lo hará oficial con mis padres y luego daremos una cena para la familia. Pero está bien si le quieres comentar…

–Esa noticia te corresponde a ti, yo no la frustraré aunque me muera de ganas,aunque lo descubrirá cuando mire tu mano.

-Eso tiene solución -Karen se despojó de su valiosa joya.

Nadie comentó nada acerca de la situación civil de Candy, era conocido que hasta que ella cumpliera 21 años podría casarse con Terry. A demás para todas ellas Candy era la "esposa" de Terry desde que se conocieron en Malibú. No valía la pena añadirle más tristeza a su vida ni incomodidad.

Annie y Alice se despidieron y Karen se quedó a hacerle compañía a Candy. Terry se integró a la plática y se tumbó en la alfombra de la sala con Kyle encima de él. Terry amaba tanto a su hijo.

–Eres un papá muy bien parecido primito…

–El hermoso es mi hijo, tiene los cabellitos como los de su mamá, mi hermosa esposa –Rieron del comentario. Kyle era la copia de Terry y de Candy se podría decir que no tenía nada. A Terry le gustaba que le dijeran que su hijo era hermoso y que se parecía a él.

–¿Cuántos meses tiene Kyle? –preguntó Karen

–Cinco –Respondió Josh quien llegaba con Sandra con las manos entrelazadas.

–Está enorme el para la edad ¿Ha dicho su primer palabra?

–Con la chupeta que Candy se empeña a que oso peludo la traiga todo el día es imposible –Añadió Ben. Ese momento se estaba volviendo muy familiar.

Terry puso su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza y con el derecho sostenía a su osito en su pecho quien intentaba esforzadamente por mantener el equilibrio.

–Le hace bien tener su chupeta–Candy se defendió.

–Terry prefería su dedito –Comentó risueña Eleonor quien ingresaba a la sala con Richard.

–Era muy latoso y lloraba mucho

Terry sonreía al escuchar a sus padres –Pero fui un niño muy inteligente. –Le guiñó un ojo a su esposa mientras se incorporaba con su hijo. –Y mi hijo será lo doble que yo.

–¡Ya! –Dijo Ben –Oso peludo es inteligente como su tío Ben. –¿Verdad que sí bebé? –Lo elevó sobre los aires y Kyle rió fuertemente

–Ya sé cómo podemos averiguarlo –Dijo Karen –Tía, ¿recuerdas el momento en el que mis primos dijeron su primer palabra?

–Como si fuera ayer. Ben y Josh a los seis meses dijeron mamá, Terry la dijo más tarde y dijo papá.

Tomó a su sobrino y lo sentó en medio de todos. Sacó su móvil siendo imitada por todos los demás. –Vamos Kyle demuéstrales a tus tíos y padres que tú eres más inteligente que todos.

Sandra fungió como animadora del momento –¡Hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros! ¿Podrá oso peludo superar a sus tíos y decir a los cinco meses su primera palabra? ¿De ser así que será lo primero en decir? Mamá, papá, agua, teta, tío… Preguntémosle al orgulloso abuelo el magnate Richard Grandchester–Todo el ambiente estaba muy animado

–Yo digo que sí superará a cualquiera de mis hijos, Kyle, osito peludo, salió igualito a su abuelo, o sea a mí –Richard sonreía –dirá mamá.

–No, dirá papá –Interrumpió Eleonor.

–Dirá tío –Argumentó Josh

Karen grababa todo con su móvil muy risueña. Terry abrazaba a Candy y contemplaban a toda la familia alrededor de su hermoso hijo castaño de ojos azules.

Sandra tomó las sugerencias e hizo sus estadísticas y les pidió a Candy y Terry que se pusieran enfrente de Kyle y que le hablaran sugiriéndole al pequeño: Di papá y di mamá.

Terry y Candy ocuparon sus lugares y Josh sostenía a su sobrinito sentado entre sus piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra. Kyle estaba muy divertido.

El momento del bullicio comenzó en cuanto Sandra terminó de contar hasta el número tres. Todos los presentes le gritaban a Kyle qué decir. Josh le susurraba a Kyle en el oído que dijera tío y mientras le hacía cosquillitas. Kyle se retorcía de la risa en las grandes manos de su tío.

En un gran suspiro en que osito peludo llenó sus pulmoncitos miró al frente y la chupeta cayó de su boquita. Tenía una habilidad de mantenerla sujeta, mientras reía, entre su lengüita y paladar. Al caer extendió sus manitos al frente y de su boquita salió la palabra

–pa-pá.

Terry dio grandes pasos y tomó a su hijo de los brazos de su hermano y lo llenó de besos, estaba orgulloso, la primer palabra de su hijo era dirigida a él. Ese momento era único entre él y Kyle.

La algarabía en la sala había despertado los sentimientos insanos de Susana, ese momento hermosamente familiar en la que Kyle era el centro de atención. –¡Bingo Susy! Eres única… Kyle. Kyle es tu solución. Terry ama a su hijo. Si Neil se ha acobardado podrás sola con esto, es un simple bebé. Es Kyle…

* * *

**hermosa la primer palabra de Kyle! ¿Qué piensan de Neil, ahora? **

**buenas noches**

**su amiga ABBY**


	14. DE NUEVO EN MALIBÚ

**DE NUEVO EN MALIBÚ**

* * *

Un cómodo apartamento color salmón con suaves detalles color guinda le daban la bienvenida a una joven mujer que se independizaba del cobijo de la familia Grandchester. El tiempo pactado entre Susana Marlow y Eleonor Baker había llegado; Susy estaba feliz por su lugar, su privacidad y su propio espacio.

Hacía casi un mes que le había propuesto a Neil unir sus fuerzas para llevar a cabo sus malévolos planes; no contaba con que Neil se mantendría firme en su decisión de no apoyarla, pero Jill le había prometido serle fiel. Con ella en la Mansión contaría con una gran aliada para conocer cada uno de los pasos de la "odiada" Candice.

George había pasado las últimas semanas en San Antonio y había notado muy distraído a Neil. Aunque a George no le gustaba tratar los temas relacionados con la empresa con quien consideraba "traidor" tenía que hacerlo ya que Neil era el apoderado legal y único responsable, su firma y aprobación eran tan importantes que no podía prescindirse de él.

–Está bien George, déjalos y los revisaré mañana, firmaré lo que sea necesario y hablaremos después de los problemas que encontraste en las diferentes sucursales. –La mirada de Neil era esquiva y sin brillo, esto no pasó desapercibido por el astuto George– Ah! George, gracias por tu servicio…

–¿Piensas prescindir de mis servicios?

–No, solamente quiero reconocerte que lo haces bien… lamento la pésima impresión que tienes de mí –George se sorprendió que Neil escondiera sus ojos entre sus manos mientras sus codos reposaban en la superficie del escritorio –Puedes retirarte, si surge alguna duda te llamaré.

George salió sin mencionar palabra alguna y esperó a que Margaret saliera de su turno.

–Margaret te he echado de menos, la empresa ya no es la misma sin William –Le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

–Lo sé, todo ha cambiado desde que William se fue.

–Vamos a cenar, yo invito –propuso George –tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ingresaron a un lujoso restaurant griego y después de solicitar el servicio platicaron por mucho tiempo de todos los cambios, pero lo que más sorprendía era el cambio en el ánimo que Neil Legan había expresado en las últimas semanas.

–Ha estado muy callado y pensativo…

–Me sorprendió que me agradeciera mi labor y le cuestioné directamente si tenía en planes prescindir de mi trabajo… dijo que no…

–Ha estado muy raro… pero la que en verdad me preocupa es su hermana la Licenciada Eliza. Es de un temperamento muy agresivo aunque Neil la ha puesto en su lugar en diferentes ocasiones.

–Neil no quiso firmarme algunos documentos, entre ellos los folios de impugnación de sus condiciones. Si no lo firma será más difícil. Solamente él le puede dar desde ahora su libertad a Candice… Por cierto ¿Cómo está mi pequeña niña?

–Ella está bien, vive con Terrence Grandchester en la Mansión de Richard. Su hijo es hermoso, es la copia fiel de Terry y está estudiando en la Metropolitana…

–¿En una pública? No era el deseo de William… Los bonos universitarios eran más que suficientes para cubrir la totalidad de una privada…

–Ella cree que es lo mejor y hay que respetar lo que ella quiere… recuerda que es una niña caprichosa y voluntariosa…

Mientras ellos platicaban de la heredera de la fortuna White, ella estaba inmensamente feliz en compañía de toda su familia en la gran cena de Karen y Anthonie, el anuncio de su compromiso se había hecho y toda la familia estaba reunida en la casa de Daniel Baker padre de Karen.

Karen tenía en sus brazos a Kyle mientras emotivamente compartía los detalles de su gran día–Será al medio día, rentaremos un gran jardín y quiero Candy que tú seas mi dama de honor. Aun me falta escoger el vestido y el color de las damas. Terry será el padrino, lo hemos decidido y Anthonie hablará con él para ponerse de acuerdo.

–Es un gran honor, visitaremos todas las tiendas y si no son suficientes viajaremos a Nueva York seguramente ahí encontraremos lo que quieres.

–Lo que más me emociona es la luna de miel… –Sonrió con picardía levantando su ceja.

Candy sonrió –Sin duda es lo mejor de estar casado, la verdad es lo hermoso del matrimonio, cuando compartes todo, desde tu ser hasta tus miedos pasando por cada una de tus emociones. Créeme, cuando el amor es correspondido nunca más tienes miedo de nada. –Candy no sabía que sus palabras ella se las tendría que decir a sí misma. Sentirse segura de sus afirmaciones.

–Tendré toda una vida para descubrirlo y disfrutarlo junto a Anthonie. Lo amo tanto y soy tan feliz.

Toda la velada fue hermosa y emotiva. Anthonie se veía completamente enamorado de Karen y ella expresaba en todo momento su amor por él, en cada palabra, cada caricia, con cada pieza de baile… serían sin duda muy felices.

El ocaso del año estaba por llegar, el reloj que decoraba la chimenea rústica marcaba cinco minutos antes de la media noche del día 31 de diciembre. El año moriría con todos sus eventos dejando lindos recuerdos así como otros no tan agradables y daría paso al nacimiento de un nuevo año lleno de buenos propósitos y deseos. Toda la familia Grandchester estaba reunida a la gran mesa que rebozaba de abundantes y deliciosos platillos. Dorothie y Frannie se habían esmerado en preparar los platillos favoritos de cada uno de los integrantes de esa unida y feliz familia.

Josh había invitado a su novia Sandra. Ben recién iniciaba una relación con Goretty quien estaba al frente del área de Recursos Humanos de la empresa. Candy estaba feliz con su amado esposo y Richard y Eleonor eran inmensamente dichosos al ver a sus hijos con buenas mujeres. Mujeres llenas de grandes virtudes. La única que tenía una posición social como la de ellos era Candice y ella era tan noble que nunca sentía altivez. La problemática de Ardley's estaba más cerca de solucionarse con cada día que pasaba y Candy sería dueña de una gran fortuna, mayor a la que Richard podría dejarle a Terrence, la herencia de Candy era de hija única y de Terrence era el 30% al igual que Josh, la de Ben por ser el mayor sería del 40% y en caso de dejar viuda a Eleonor, su estipulación testamentaria era que sus hijos velarían por ella.

–…6,5,4,3,2,1 ¡Feliz año nuevo! –Sandra era buenísima en dirigir los eventos sociales de la familia, tenía mucha gracia en su voz y era rápida en organizar, eso le agradaba tanto a Josh, la veía siempre tan risueña y Richard veía en ella el liderazgo nato para organizar, si Candice y Sandra hubieran sido sus hijas él hubiera estado igual de orgulloso de lo que estaba de sus hijos. –Antes de comer cada uno de nosotros dirá en una frase lo que espera de este año y su aportación para que sea mejor para todos… Comenzamos con el patriarca de esta gran familia y luego avanzamos con el que esté sentado a la derecha…, –Se dirigió a Richard–Señor el tiempo es suyo…

Richard se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz serena, fuerte y segura –Deseo mucha felicidad a mi familia y mi aportación es pasar más tiempo en casa.

Eleonor se puso de pie –Amor para cada integrante de mi familia y mi aportación es estar más tiempo en casa, al igual que Richard. –Le guiñó un ojo a su amado esposo.

El tiempo de Candy –Unión, deseo que mi familia siempre esté unida y mi aportación es entregarme a cada uno de ustedes. –Nadie tenía que pedir eso de ella, Candy siempre tenía disposición para ayudar…

–Yo espero de este año, la bendición de otro hijo– Terry hizo reír a todos –al igual que mi esposa deseo que mi familia siempre esté unida a pesar de cualquier circunstancia y mi aportación es siempre creer en mi familia antes que a cualquier persona...

Cada uno de los integrantes de la familia expresaron lo que deseaban y lo que ellos aportarían para que fuera una realidad… Después de cenar Sandra les pidió que pasaran todos a la sala de estar. Había planeado junto a Josh una velada tal y como ella la tenía con su familia, haría jugar a los Grandchester sus ya dominados juegos sociales. Eso era nuevo para todos ellos. Durante los años pasados Richard y Eleonor viajaban a Inglaterra para estar con sus hijos y terminando de cenar cada quien se iba con sus conocidos y amigos… este fin de año era muy peculiar, era más familiar y nadie a excepción de Kyle dormiría temprano.

Cada uno de los deseos parecían cumplirse y todos habían puesto empeño por hacer su aportación de manera oportuna. Así habían transcurridos los casi cuatro primeros meses de ese nuevo año. El período vacacional de Semana Santa estaba a un par de días para llegar. La invitación para ir a Malibú era muy tentadora. Terry y Candy eran jóvenes muy responsables y no querían dejar solo a Kyle y comprendían que no podían llevar a su retoño de casi diez meses a ese viaje entre amigos.

–Yo lo cuidaré–se ofreció Eleonor

–Tú tienes tus actividades y no quiero que las dejes por cuidar de Kyle. Luego programaremos nuestras vacaciones con nuestro hijo.

–Ustedes son jóvenes y necesitan divertirse y alimentar su romanticismo… vayan no sean necios, yo ayudaré a Eleonor con el osito– Richard se comprometió a ayudar a su esposa. –A demás tenemos experiencia seremos buenos niñeros para Kyle. –Comentó risueño. Terry rodeó con un brazo la cintura de su amada y la atrajo hacía él

–¿Qué opinas cielo? ¿Les confiamos a nuestro mayor tesoro? –Terry sonreía

–La verdad sus hojas de vida no me convencen–Candy se unió a su broma en contra de los abuelitos de Kyle–Mira que contigo no hicieron muy buen trabajo–Candy rió fuerte al igual que Richard y Eleonor

–¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Yo opino que su trabajo es más que excelente y podemos confiar en ellos–Seguía con la broma en contra de sus progenitores.

–Bajo tu responsabilidad Terrence Grandchester–Dijo Candy

–Bueno, si no quieren ir a Malibú no nos echen la culpa –Tomó la mano de su esposa y les devolvió la broma a la joven pareja –Vamos amor, tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, que al fin de cuentas ya hemos terminado de educar a nuestros hijos. –Fingieron caminar hacia la puerta…

–Ya! Están contratados –Dijo Candy –Les dejaremos a Kyle las dos semanas. Creemos que son los mejores candidatos para cuidarlo …

–Hijos diviértanse mucho y disfruten que son una pareja joven y llena de vida, siempre hay tiempo para ser responsable y también para vivir…–Fueron la palabras de Richard al tomar a Kyle de los brazos de Candy

Terry hizo la reservación del vuelo con destino a California y Candy se encargó de hacer el equipaje. Terry se encargó de llamar a la agencia de Bienes Raíces para que le alquilaran la casa que Candy ocupara hacía más de un año atrás… lo consiguió, ese lugar era espacial para ellos.

En cuanto llegaron a California Terry rentó un auto para movilizarse, sería unas semanas llenas de fiestas y diversión. Candy estaba muy feliz con saber que ocuparían de nuevo la cabaña a la orilla del mar.

–Ven conmigo a ver el atardecer, tal y como lo hacíamos–Tomó la mano de Candy y salieron rumbo a la orilla del mar.

–Dame un segundo para quitarme los vaqueros y ponerme un nadador, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. He echado de menos tanto este lugar que no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto del que estemos aquí.

–Recién hemos llegado, la ropa están en las valijas…

–Por favor amor, no pasará nada si nos metemos al agua aún sea tarde o noche, hazlo por mí bebé–La voz de Candy convenció a Terry y los dos se apuraron a cambiarse de ropa.

Caminaron hacia la orilla y Candy remojó sus pies en el agua templada de Malibú, Terry la cubrió con sus torneados y musculosos brazos y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Candy. Miraron el atardecer y mientras el cielo se pintaba de un color ocre con destellos anaranjados las manos de Terry acariciaban el casi desnudo cuerpo de su esposa. Candy tiró de él hacia el agua quien los envolvió inmediatamente. Se llenaron de besos y caricias. Caminaron un poco más hacia lo profundo.

–Bésame cielo, como la primera vez que lo hiciste en este lugar. –Pidió Candy

–Si mal no recuerdo estábamos sobre la arena y no en el mar.

–Me refiero en estas playas, amor

–Lo sé, hermosa mía. –La abrazó–Pero no solo quiero besarte…

–y ¿Qué más quiere hacerme señor Grandcester? –El tono de voz de Candy era sensual y lleno de coqueteo.

–Quiero hacerte mía. Aquí y ahora.

–Y ¿Qué se lo impide? –Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el castaño cabello de su amado.

–Ahora nada, señora Grandchester. –La besó apasionadamente por su cuello, boca, y senos, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Candy. Las olas rompían en sus cuerpos incitándoles con su vaivén a seguir su ritmo. Terry hizo a un lado la parte inferior del nadador de Candy y el de él dejando en libertad su prominente masculinidad y ejerció presión en la intimidad de su esposa mientras ella se acomodaba a él abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas. La penetró lleno de erotismo por hacerlo en la naturaleza. La besó en cada parte que tenía a su alcance mientras controlaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Después de un rato de estar en la profundidad caminó con su esposa en la misma posición y él dentro de ella hacia la orilla. Tendría por colchón la fina arena y por sábanas las olas que cubrían sus cuerpos que permanecían siendo uno.

Las olas al llegar a la orilla movían la cabellera de Candy posicionándola por encima de su cabeza.

–Dios! Pareces a la medusa que hechizaba a todos los hombres que se atrevían a mirarla. Mi vida eres una diosa. –Tenía un brazo debajo de la nuca de Candy para equilibrarse y con el otro bordeaba los senos de la hermosa mujer que yacía bajo de él.

Candy lo miraba llena de pasión y lo besó furtivamente tirando del trasero de Terry para que ejerciera mayor embiste en ella. Levantó sus caderas plantando sus pies en la inestable arena que le provocaba cosquillas e invitó a Terry a moverse a un ritmo más acelerado hasta lograr tocar las estrellas que atestiguaban su entrega sin reservas, Terry la siguió segundos después derramándose dentro de ella cálidamente. Permanecieron por varios minutos así mientras se besaban como dos colegiales.

Para la despedida de Karen fueron al antro que conocieron la primera vez que pisaron Malibú, esta vez sería diferente a la pasada. The Wild tenía una variedad especial para algún festejado.

Archie se despegó de todos y fue en busca del animador de escena –Tengo unos amigos que están celebrando su despedida de solteros –Indicó a su "cómplice" quien se dirigió al DJ para indicarle y poner la música y las luces para el show.

–"The Wild" se complace en anunciar que entre nosotros se encuentran dos personas que están a punto de dejar la soltería –El lugar reventó entre gritos y chiflidos –Y tenemos preparado una sorpresa para la feliz pareja. Les pedimos que pasen a la pista a Karen Baker y Anthonie Brown–Al pasar el ánimo acrecentó entre los presentes.

La sorpresa consistió en hacerlos bailar, tomar tequila y striptease para ambos… y también para los padrinos que eran Candy y Terry.

Un concurso de baile logró que Candy le hiciera una danza sensual a Terry y Karen a Anthonie. Para ellas, es decir, para todas las chicas presentes, Terry y Anthonie hicieron lo mismo. Un baile erótico con muy poca ropa… para ser precisos solamente con una diminuta tanga y un moño negro en el cuello (La ropa interior era nueva y cargada a su cuenta)

Se divirtieron tanto que llegaron exhaustos a su cabaña, y para relajarse una ducha relajante en aquella gran tina que los invitaba a hacer el amor dentro de ella. No se negaron.

Lamentablemente el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y no se detiene por nada. Era el tiempo de regresar, y a pesar que pasaron un tiempo muy reconfortante como pareja todas las noches hablaban con Richard y Eleonor para saber cómo se lo estaban pasando con Kyle.

Había pasado ya un mes de ese viaje a Malibú y la boda de Karen con Anthonie se celebraría ese fin de semana. Toda la familia estaba muy emocionada por el acontecimiento. Candy había acompañado a Karen y a su madre a escoger el vestido, gracias a Dios que Elroy se había ofrecido a cuidar a Kyle porque Karen era muy indecisa: quería la forma de ese vestido pero con el ajuar del otro y la caída de aquél con el velo del que estaba más allá… ¿No podían hacerle un vestido combinado todos?

Valió la pena cuando la vieron caminar del brazo de su padre por la elegante alfombra que cubría una gran porción del pasto verde bien cuidado. Anthonie le dio la sorpresa de comprar el rancho que se habían propuesto. Ahí se casaron, era un lugar enorme y bellísimo.

Karen lucía un hermoso vestido blanco voluminoso con cintura reducida con top en forma de corazón y una fina línea de rosas de satín, Su fina cintura y su largo talle daba una forma espectacular al vestido.

Candy, al igual que las demás damas, lucía un hermoso vestido color coral con aplicaciones rojas, era largo y sin espalda afinando su hermosa figura y a los hombros le rodeaba en forma de tirantes un delgado cordón que cruzaba por la espalda desnuda. El padrino y los acompañantes llevaban trajes del mismo color de vestido que las damas con camisas rojas. Se veían sexis.

La boda de Karen fue realmente espectacular, todo a la perfección y sin sorpresas. Faltaba poco para la graduación, y para su luna de miel.

Candy cumplía en ese mismo mes sus 20 años faltaba poco para que lograra ella tener su libertad de Neil y Kyle cumpliría entrando el mes siguiente, junio, su primer año de vida, Terry terminaría su maestría y graduaría con honores.

Los deseos de año nuevo iban dando sus resultados. Estaban justamente casi a la mitad de año. El mes de junio había llegado y con ella la emoción de la celebración del primer año de vida de Kyle.

Se llevó a cabo en el salón social de la empresa "G-K…" Richard estaba orgulloso de presentar en sociedad al nuevo integrante de la familia Grandchester.

Terry agradecía los detalles con Sandra quien se ofreció a ayudar a organizar todo el evento, había sugerido que fuera un día familiar de la empresa y los empleados llevaron a sus familias. Kyle estuvo rodeado de niños y no solo de adultos…

Candy llevó a su hijo a su habitación, Kyle dormía profundamente y todos estaban muy cansados había sido un día muy largo. En la cuna del bebé estaba el osito que Josh le había dado cuando tenía apenas unos meses de nacido. Candy lo miró con mucha ternura agradeciendo el amor que todos le mostraban a su hijo. Agradecía a Dios por su familia y también deseaba que su padre estuviera vivo para ver crecer a su hijo.

Eleonor entró a la habitación de Kyle y abrazó a Candy

–Te agradezco hija toda la felicidad que le has brindado a cada integrante de esta familia. Tú y Kyle son una gran bendición y alegría para nosotros.

Candy correspondió el abrazo –Yo soy quien les agradece tanto amor y paciencia para mí y mi hijo.

Hablaron en susurros, para no despertar a Kyle, durante un rato. El bebé estaba creciendo hermoso, grande y fuerte. Todos en esa familia lo amaban y se lo demostraban en todo momento.

Candy alcanzó a su esposo en su recámara.

–Ha sido un gran día y estoy muerta.

–Ven princesa te ayudo a quitarte la ropa –Terry le guiñó un ojo y le regaló esa sonrisa que enloquecía a su amada.

–Y ¿Quién te quitará la tuya? Mira que aún tienes el traje puesto.

–Te propongo un trato… yo te quito la tuya y tú me quitas la mía…

–Me parece justo…

Iniciaron su ritual de amor y placer. –Cielo este momento es especial porque es para felicitarte por tu graduación, hemos estado tan ocupados con la fiesta de Kyle que no hicimos gran cosa por tu maestría. Te amo Terry y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

–Mi amor, si nuestros planes no hubieran cambiado desde el principio, yo apenas estaría regresando de Inglaterra y no celebrando el primer año de nuestro hijo. Te amo princesa y gracias por darme el hijo más hermoso del mundo.

–Gracias a ti por ponerle empeño al hacerlo… se parece tanto a ti…. –Rieron por la picardía de Candy.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo –Cielo ¿cuándo le daremos a Kyle un hermanito?

Candy estaba en horcajadas sobre Terry –Me falta un año para culminar mi carrera, he adelantado la mayor cantidad de horas crédito para obtener el máster… entonces ya nos pondremos a cocinar el hermanito de Kyle… por ahora solo podemos hacer intentos.

Después de su entrega apasionada de cada noche, Terry acercó a Candy a su regazo y durmieron. Candy se levantó sobresaltada de una horrible pesadilla y miró el reloj que marcaba con sus números azules las 3:25 a.m. Se pasó una mano por la cara para despejar su mente y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Se levantó de un solo movimiento y se puso la bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y corrió descalza hacia la habitación de Kyle.

La ventana estaba abierta y el viento sacudía en el interior la fina cortina que cubría de la luz la habitación, corrió hacia la cuna y estaba vacía. Solamente estaba el oso que Josh le había regalado.

Intentó no desesperarse y prendió las luces de la habitación de Kyle. Terry notó la ausencia de su esposa y se levantó para buscarla, la miró pasar corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de sus padres

–¿Qué pasa cariño? –Le preguntó del otro lado

–Es Kyle, no está en su habitación –Su voz parecía romper en llanto

–¿Cómo que no está? –Terry corrió deprisa a la habitación de su hijo y la vio vacía.

Corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Josh, Candy salía de la habitación con Eleonor detrás de ella y con las lágrimas en los ojos

–Josh, es Terry ¿Tienes a mi hijo contigo? –Josh al escuchar la pregunta se levantó de inmediato y abrió su puerta

–No

–Con Ben tampoco está –Dijo Eleonor.

Todos comenzaban a juntarse y las luces de toda la casa comenzaron a iluminar

Candy intentaba serenarse y Terry la abrazó, Richard convocó a todos los sirvientes y les cuestionó si alguien tenía al bebé. Todos respondieron con una negativa. Candy y Eleonor rompieron en llanto. Buscaron en cada habitación pero era ilógico Kyle no se bajaba de la cuna y sus pasitos aun eran sin equilibrio y necesitaban el apoyo.

Richard llamó a inmediatamente al departamento de policía para dar aviso y contrató a un detective. Había sacado a Kyle de la Mansión.

Terry le prometía a su inconsolable esposa que lo encontraría.

Por su parte Jill sacó su móvil y le llamó a Susana desde el baño de su habitación –Señorita, es Jill…

–Vaya hora de despertarme, si es por algo que valga la pena te perdonaré la vida

–Si usted se llevó al bebé, regréselo, la señora Candy está muy alterada.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Jill? Habla

–El niño no está, alguien lo tomó de su cuarto…

–No he sido yo, te lo puedo asegurar… de cualquier cosa mantenme bajo aviso.

–Sí señorita.

Susana se levantó por completo de su confortable cama y llamó a un atractivo moreno.

–¿Diga? –Contestó una voz soñolienta.

–Vaya que me sorprendes… pero no me dejarás fuera

–¿Quién habla?

–¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? Soy Susana Marlow

–Hola hermosura. ¿Qué se te ofrece a esta hora? ¿Estás en problemas?

–No, el que se meterá en problemas si no devuelve al hijo de Terry y Candy serás tú…

–¿Qué? Yo no tengo a ningún niño…. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Si tú no lo tienes y tampoco lo tengo yo… Neil dime que el bebé de Terry está contigo… comienzo a preocuparme.

–Yo no lo tengo, recién me acabas de despertar… Tú eras quien quería llevar a cabo su venganza…

–Había pensado en tomar a Kyle pero solo para presionar a Terry pero no le haría daño, no soy tan mala… Me acabo de enterar que desapareció de la Mansión…

En mencionado lugar Candy desesperada al igual que todos siente que el dolor de no saber quién tiene a su hijo.

–Kyle… Kyle… hijo –Lloraba mientras abrazaba el oso de felpa de su pequeño bebé

* * *

**¿QUIÉN TIENE A KYLE?**

**LINDA NOCHE **

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	15. DEVUÉLVEMELO POR FAVOR

**DEVUÉLVEMELO POR FAVOR**

* * *

El teniente Flagg dio la indicación para que se intervinieran todos los teléfonos incluyendo los móviles de todos los integrantes de la familia Grandchester. Estarían preparados para interceptar el número telefónico en cuanto se pusieran en contacto los raptores de Kyle. Se giró la orden a los diferentes medios de transporte para prevenir que intentaran sacar al bebé de la ciudad o del país.

Terry había acompañado a su esposa a vestirse mientras intentaba tranquilizarla. Trataba de infundirle ánimo cuando él también sufría, tenía que ser fuerte por su familia y rogaba al cielo para que su hijo apareciera pronto sano y salvo.

Dorothie le acercó una taza de té humeante a la desconsolada Eleonor –Lo siento tanto señora, puede contar conmigo para lo que se ofrezca. Cada uno de los empleados hicieron lo mismo con los diferentes integrantes de la familia a la que amaban y respetaban.

Eleonor le regaló una sonrisa humedecida con lágrimas sinceras que expresaban la impotencia ante la espera de saber en dónde o con quién estaba Kyle –Gracias Dorothie, es muy amable de tu parte.

Candy descendió de su habitación en compañía de su esposo, su mirada era suplicante y su respiración entrecortada. Josh la recibió en un fuerte abrazo y ella se rompió en un llanto difícil de controlar

–Lo encontraremos pronto, ten ánimo y fe.

Tras pasar un gran nudo de saliva en su garganta le respondió –Es tan pequeñito ¿Quién puede tomar a un bebé para hacer daño?

–No lo sabemos, pero lo encontraremos. Solamente no te dejes vencer… por favor –Josh luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas.

Por su parte Ben también se había acercado a su hermano menor y lo envolvía en sus fuertes brazos. Todos intentaban consolar a las mujeres pero él sabía que Terry también estaba sufriendo pero se hacía el fuerte por su esposa y su madre –Sabes que cuentas conmigo hermanito para lo que sea, buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo y traeremos a Kyle a su hogar –Terry agradeció el apoyo incondicional de su hermano y se deshizo en un llanto amargo y permaneció allí por un largo rato.

El teniente Flagg les pidió que no se difundiera la noticia para no alertar a los captores, eso lo dijo porque Candy quiso avisarle a Elroy y Albert de la desaparición de Kyle. Flagg les estaba aún dando indicciones cuando el teléfono de la mansión sonó.

Dejaron que sonara cinco veces para no parecer desesperados y le pidieron al mayordomo contestar como habitualmente lo haría en una llamada antes del amanecer.

–Residencia Grandchester, Buen día…

–Pon a la línea a Grandchester.

–La familia descansa en este momento, ¿Es alguna emergencia?

–Sí.

–¿A quién anuncio?

–Solamente dígale que es importante.

–Espere un momento por favor.

La voz usaba un distorsionador y los técnicos intentaban rastrear el lugar de donde provenía la llamada entrante.

A todos los presentes les habían solicitado que no tuvieran ningún tipo de reacción emotiva por lo que pudieran escuchar del otro lado de la línea la cual estaba en altavoz.

Terry abrazó a su esposa y Ben a su madre.

–Pondré al Señor Grandchester a la línea, gracias por su espera.

–Buenos días, habla…

–Seré breve… tú tienes en tu casa algo que yo quiero y yo tengo algo que tú quieres.

–¿Quién habla?

–Entrégame lo que quiero y te daré lo que quieres.

El teniente le dijo que no intentara negociar sino que lo entretuviera para poder tener certeza de dónde provenía la llamada.

–Bien –Richard hacía todo esfuerzo por no exaltarse –Dime qué tienes y te diré si me interesa.

–Pon a la línea a tu hijo menor y sabrás si lo quieres o no.

Terry luchó contra sí mismo y con su temperamento para no maldecir y sonar lo más tranquilo posible, esas habían sido las recomendaciones de Flagg; no querían provocar a quienes tenían a Kyle. –Soy Terrence

–Sé quién eres… tengo a tu hijo y estoy seguro que lo quieres de vuelta.

–¿Cuánto es lo que quieres? – Terry estaba realmente desesperado

–No he hablado de un precio, aunque en realidad lo que quiero vale más de lo que me puedes ofrecer…

–¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me entregues a mi hijo?

–A la mujer que tienes… quiero que me entregues a la hija de Ardley…

–¡Estás demente! Debes tener otra prop…

–No hay trato … ¿Quieres a tu hijo de regreso? Entrégame a la hija de Ardley…–Terry miró desesperado a su mujer quien luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Josh y de Ben quien le cubría con una mano la boca evitando que ella gritara. Los ojos de Candy estaban completamente abiertos y sin lágrimas. Si los raptores de Kyle la querían a ella eso es lo que tendrían a cambio de que su hijo estuviera bien y a salvo en su casa. –Me pondré en contacto contigo en unos días para que te diga cómo y cuándo… –Sin más la llamada terminó, Ben y Josh soltaron a Candy quien corrió y cayó de rodillas ante el auricular del teléfono…

–Soy la hija de Ardley –Gritaba a una línea sonante en tono de "la" –Soy la hija de Ardley –Terry se agachó hasta su nivel y la abrazó intentando consolarla. El teniente Flagg miraba la escena y no era momento para interrumpir, mejor que todos los presentes sabía que ante esas emociones la mayoría de las personas cometían los peores errores…

Entre tanto dos agentes interrogaban a todo el personal en el despacho de Richard.

Después de casi 20 minutos que la llamada había sido cortada, el teniente Flagg interrumpió el silencio reinante en la sala.

–Señora, ¿Conoce a alguien que quiera hacerle daño?

–Sí, Neil Legan… él se ha quedado con todo lo que mi padre me dejó. Cuando él me pidió que me casara con él y se enteró de mi embarazo me dijo que me deshiciera de mi bebé… –Candy respondía como si mirara de nuevo la escena, mantenía la vista fija mientras su cabeza reposaba en el interior del musculoso brazo de Terry.

–¿Sabe en dónde podemos encontrarlo?

–Ha ocupado la presidencia de Ardley's, la empresa que era de mi padre… pero no sé si pueda estar allí, si él tiene a mi hijo dudo que esté en San Antonio…

–Quiero ser muy respetuoso con ustedes –Se dirigió a Terry y Candy quienes seguían abrazados sentados en el suelo y la espalda de Terry recargada en el sillón–Señora ¿Sostuvo alguna relación sentimental con el Señor Legan?

–No. Él argumentó que se enamoró de mí por lo que mi padre le decía. El día que le vi por primera vez fue el día que papá murió…

Richard sabía cuán doloroso era para Candy todo eso, así que intervino –Teniente, el caso de Ardley's lo llevan dos abogados de mi entera confianza y por parte de Candy lo lleva el Señor George Gravois, si desea puedo ponerlo en contacto con ellos.

Flagg comprendió que estaba tocando un tema incómodo para la familia, así que intentó cambiar la táctica, ellos eran las víctimas y no los culpables.

–Investigaremos al Señor Legan y sabremos si él es quien tiene a su hijo, por lo pronto debemos esperar que se pongan en contacto nuevamente. Permanecerán en la Mansión cuatro agentes por turnos de 24 horas para guiarlos en este proceso difícil. Quiero ser muy enfático con usted señor –Se dirigió específicamente a Terry –Por ningún motivo debe permitir que su esposa se acerque al señor Leagan ni intenten llegar a un arreglo con él por su parte.

–Está bien, seguiremos sus indicaciones…

Terry pasaba una mano por la nuca de Candy quien sollozaba entre sus brazos.

El dolor y la agonía que se acrecentaban y con cada día que pasaba dejaban huellas en los rostros de los jóvenes padres. Candy se negaba a comer, dormir… solamente deambulaba por los pasillos en espera que el teléfono sonara.

Richard le había solicitado a Terry que no saliera de su casa, que permaneciera al lado de su esposa y que no se preocupara por las responsabilidades que tenía en la oficina. Josh, Ben y él se encargarían de sus actividades.

Llevaban dos meses esperando que el raptor de Kyle se pusiera en contacto con ellos. Neil había sido investigado y había salido limpio, él no tenía al hijo de Terry y Candy. Cada día que pasaba Candy estaba más desesperada y áspera con todos…

–¡Suéltame! No quiero que me toques– Le gritó a Terry quien intentó acercarla a sus brazos.

–Cielo, solamente quiero que sepas que estoy tan dolido con esto como lo estás tú, Kyle es mi hijo y también lo amo, lo extraño y daría mi vida a cambio de la de él.

–Solamente quiero estar sola… es mucho pedir…

–Amor, lo que sea lo pasaremos juntos… como la familia que somos… –Intentó de nuevo acercarse –Ven linda…

–Terry, por favor, déjame sola…

Sin decir más, tan dolido como estaba, hizo su camino a la empresa. Tanto su padre como sus hermanos se sorprendieron de verlo llegar. Tenía un aspecto cansado y demacrado por la ausencia del sueño y por la falta de alimento.

–Hijo, deberías estar en casa… tu mujer te necesita

–Al parecer no, está cansada de verme, no quiere que ni me acerque…

–Compréndela hermanito, está sufriendo

Cansado de escuchar lo mismo –Yo también estoy sufriendo y me hace falta mi esposa, yo no me encierro en un caparazón duro… me duele mi bebé y me hace falta y esos hijos de puta que no se apiadan ni me llaman, ni nada…. Estoy jodidamente desesperado…

Ingresó cansado y se desplomó en el sillón de su oficina. No tenía ni la mínima idea por dónde comenzar… le pidió a Sandra la agenda del día

–Lo siento Terry, tus hermanos se están haciendo cargo.

–Gracias Sandra.

–Se te ofrece algo más.

–No, gracias.

–¿Estarás bien?

–No… pero lo intentaré… Necesito estar bien para cuando me regresen a mi hijo.

–Terry, lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Si sirve de algo quiero que sepas que todos los días ruego al cielo para que Kyle esté bien y pronto tengamos noticias…

Terry esbozó una sonrisa forzadamente –Gracias Sandra. Si me necesitas estaré en la oficina de Ben.

–Ok.

En cuanto estuvo en la oficina de su hermano intentó distraer su mente y centrarla en algo de trabajo, por mucho que doliera la vida continuaba y él no podía dejarse morir. Tenía que vivir para encontrar a su hijo y traerlo a casa sano y salvo.

Llegó a su casa por la noche y su esposa no estaba, había salido casi a la par de él. Ésa era la primera de muchas usencias injustificadas de Candy. No avisaba a dónde ni con quién iba. Había abandonado sus estudios por lo cual en la universidad no estaba. Terry le había buscado en casa de Elroy y Albert y tampoco sabían de ella.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando el auto de Candy franqueó la que había sido su casa, lucía tan oscura y vacía como ella estaba. Todos los días se brincaba la barda y se refugiaba a llorar en el jardín que ahora mantenía espinos y la hierba tan alta. No le daba temor. Esa había sido su casa en donde ella había sido la hija de Ardley… irónico quien tenía a su hijo la quería a ella… y según los agentes ese alguien no era Neil…

Ninguno de los habitantes de la Mansión Grandchester comentaba nada en absoluto de las ausencias de Candy para no someter a Terry a mayor presión de la que tenía encima. Pero él ya no pudo más así que esa madrugada en especial la esperó sentado sólo en las escalinatas.

–¿Puedo saber de dónde vienes?

–Déjame en paz

–Maldita sea Candy, mi hijo está perdido y tal parece que tú quieres hacer lo mismo.

–No te preocupes por mí, no estoy perdida ¡Es-toy- Muer-ta! –Dijo esto último remarcando cada sílaba. Ella no tenía la culpa, su esposo no tenía la culpa, ella lo sabía muy bien.

–¿Quieres dejar de pensar que eres la única que sufre en esta casa? Todos estamos sufriendo, YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO.

– ¿Sufres yéndote a trabajar? Vaya forma de sufrir –La ironía hizo acto de presencia en el tono de voz.

–¿Y de qué sirve que me quede en esta casa? Si tal parece que te hago mal estando aquí –El volumen de voz subió de tono.

–Pues haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz… –Habló tan alto como él

Todos los residentes estaban atentos a la fuerte discusión que sostenían Terry y Candy en la planta inferior de aquella enorme residencia; pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlos… comprendían que estaban dolidos… como animales heridos que se vuelven fieros ante quien los quiere ayudar.

Candy intentó esquivar a su esposo quien estaba de frente a ella y apresuró su paso para alcanzar el primer escalón y emprender su huida a su habitación… Terry la sujetó del brazo más fuerte de lo debido.

–¡Maldita sea, Terrence, suéltame! Me haces daño…

–Basta Candice, deja de huir…

–Suéltame, deja de joderme la existencia…. Maldita sea… me estás haciendo daño…

Herido y enojado no eran las mejores combinaciones en el temperamento de Terry. Candy forcejeaba con él tirando al sentido contrario del agarre de la fuerte mano de su esposo… –Dime de una maldita vez qué haces fuera de casa y con quién estás…

–No te atrevas a insinuar lo que no existe y suéltame…. Me lastimas.

–Maldita sea… con quién te estás viendo…

Cuando sus hermanos escucharon las palabras de Terry salieron de sus habitaciones, sabían que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control y lo conocían, sabían que el menor de los Grandchester se transformaba a causa de los celos, Richard y Eleonor hicieron lo mismo… Todos permanecían en diferentes puntos del pasillo expectantes… Candy se sintió más que humillada pensando que las palabras de Terry fueran los pensamientos de los presentes. ¿Cómo explicarles que se refugiaba en la que fue su casa? ¿Cómo decirles que ahí iba para sentirse cerca de sus padres e intentar tener fuerzas? Terry estaba rodeado de SU familia y ella se sentía como una intrusa que despertaba lástima.

–No te importa… –Le gritó.

Terry soltó su agarre y ella perdió completamente el equilibrio y su costado se impactó con el barandal de la escalera. El golpe fue realmente fuerte que provocó que ella se quejara.

–Candy…–De nuevo intentó acercarse

–No te atrevas a tocarme–Dijo señalándole con el dedo índice y el ceño fruncido.

–Por favor, no era mi intensión hacerte daño–Se quedó en su lugar.

–Te amé desde que te conocí pero esto ya no es vida…

–Candy, lo que sea podemos enfrentarlo

–Lo dudo

–¿Hay alguien más? –La boca de Candy permaneció sellada, no podía ser posible… Kyle era el único que ocupaba su mente y amaba a su esposo ¿Entonces qué diablos estaba pasando?

–Estás mal… yo estoy mal… todo esto esta jodidamente mal–Gritó fuertemente

–Contéstame ¿Hay algún otro cabrón en tu vida? –De nuevo los celos y los gritos.

¿Por qué tenía que provocarlo? Lo único que ella quería era abrazarlo… pero había un abismo que se comenzaba a profundizar… Kyle no los había unido, ellos se amaban antes de él… pero su ausencia los estaba separando –Día y noche pienso en alguien más… ¿Feliz? –Se refería a su hijo. Pero si Terrence pensaba que ella le estaba siendo infiel, no se arrepentía de dejarlo pensar lo que él quisiera. Terry era quien tenía qué arrepentirse… estar fuera de casa no era sinónimo de infidelidad…

Cegado por su ira, dolor y sin razonamiento Terry hizo lo que nunca debió. Todos sus sentimientos y frustraciones dejaron una marca en la mejilla de Candy quien al sentir el calor, ardor y sabor salado de la sangre en su boca se lo quedó mirando furiosa.

–Terry –Gritó Ben

–Basta muchachos, están mal y necesitan ayuda –Josh corrió hacia las escaleras e intentó alcanzar a Candy quien velozmente corrió hacia la salida y con el mando a distancia quitó los seguros de su auto y salió de la mansión…

–No la dejen salir –Gritó Terry a los custodios de la Mansión… fue demasiado tarde. Ella había dado vuelta hundiendo el acelerador hasta el fondo dejando a su paso el sonido estridente de los neumáticos… Su destino… la Mansión Ardley… no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir.

Nuevamente se brincó la barda y caminó hacia la bodega para buscar algo para romper el candado del ingreso de autos. Su casa llevaba abandonada tanto tiempo que nadie la buscaría allí.

Logró su objetivo y guardó su auto en uno de los garajes vacíos.

Se lamentaba por ser tan cobarde, pero más se lamentaba que Terry la creyera capaz de serle infiel, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando Albert le ofreció su amor incondicional para ella y para su hijo. No lo hizo cuando Neil se lo propuso… No lo haría ahora.

Entre tanto en la Mansión Grandchester reinaba un silencio incómodo, Terry estaba con el rostro hundido en sus manos y sus hermanos no sabían ni qué decirle ni cómo ayudarle.

–Terry, llámala, no dejes pasar más tiempo –La voz de Richard sonó con autoridad

–Y ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le amo y que fui un completo idiota? O

–Lo que tengas que decirle… pero hazlo ya… no pierdas tiempo.

Terry marcó el móvil de su esposa y este comenzó a sonar…en la bolsa de mano que Candy dejó sobre la mesa del recibidor junto a su chamara cuando llegó… no se lo había llevado.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana Margaret le llamó a Terry.

–Terry, Candy está en Ardley's tienes que venir

–Voy enseguida… por lo que más quieras no la dejes salir. –Terry corría velozmente hacia el estacionamiento por su auto y emprendió velozmente hacia la empresa en donde estaba Candy.

Mientras Margaret entretenía a Candy alejada de todos quienes la miraban incrédulos que después de tanto tiempo se dignara a pisar la empresa que le pagaba sus lujos y caprichos…

–Por favor, suéltame Margaret, necesito hablar con Neil.

–Está en una reunión, tranquilízate, hablarás con él cuando termine. –Mentalmente Margaret rogaba que Terry llegara antes que Candy cometiera una locura.

–Suéltame –Dijo tirando fuertemente e hizo su camino hacia la oficina de Neil…Era mentira no estaba en ninguna reunión.

Empujó a la asistente de presidencia y abrió la puerta tan fuerte que el sonido retumbó por varios pasillos. Neil se puso de pie al mirarla. No se veía como él la recordaba. Aunque seguía siendo hermosa.

–Candice –Dijo sorprendido.

–Aquí estoy, si soy lo que quieres… lo tendrás… pero devuélveme a mi hijo. –Estaba completamente seria.

–Candy, créeme que yo no tengo. Te lo prometo

Ella no aguantó más y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas –Por piedad, devuélvemelo

Neil se acercó a ella y la abrazó –Candy… reconozco que te deseé desde que te vi, pero no te querría de esta forma en mi vida, sabiendo que en lugar de amarme me odiarías… eso lo entendí… perdóname todo el daño que te he causado.

–Por favor. –Rogaba llorando Candy entre los brazos de Neil.

–Suelta a mi mujer –Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en cuanto Terry había llegado –Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella. Lo empujó y levantó a Candy por el brazo, por el mismo brazo de la cual la sujetaba durante la madrugada. –No te quiero cerca de ella… –Señaló amenazándolo.

Caminó a paso acelerado en silencio con su esposa quien se cubría con las manos el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sujeta por la mano de Terry quien iba realmente encolerizado.

Condujo en silencio con su vista al frente mientras su esposa miraba por la ventana viendo pasar las casas… árboles… personas… realmente viendo a la nada…

* * *

**FUERTE ¿NO?**

**SU AMIGA**

**ABBY**


	16. EL PODER DEL PERDÓN

**EL PODER DEL PERDÓN**

* * *

Sandra se alertó en cuanto vio a su jefe salir corriendo con el semblante preocupado, no le avisó a dónde iba ni cuánto tardaría en regresar, la situación de Kyle y el silencio de quienes lo tenían habían dejado susceptibles a todos los miembros de la familia –Amor, Terry salió a toda prisa ¿Sabes si son noticias sobre kyle? Llevaba el móvil al oído.

–No, nos dijo que salía. Gracias por avisar– Respondió Josh y les preguntó a Ben y a su padre sí sabían algo quienes negaron y acordaron alcanzarlo inmediatamente en la Mansión.

En cuanto escucharon el ruido del motor de su lujoso auto toda la familia se reunió en la sala esperanzada que las noticias fueran agradables.

Terry abrió la puerta para que Candy se bajara del auto y nuevamente la tomó del brazo y tiró con fuerza de ella. –Bájate –Apretó su agarre

Candy no le contestó ni le miró.

–Que te bajes he dicho– Y la jaló provocando que ella accediera, su agarre era tan fuerte que dolía pero el dolor del corazón de Candy era más fuerte para que se quejara y emitiera gruñido alguno. Cerró tan fuerte la puerta del carro y caminó a grandes pasos casi llevando a rastras a su esposa.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón e ingresó primero él, Candy tuvo un traspié y acabó en el suelo–Tan pronto te fuiste a refugiar a los brazos de ese cabrón… Maldita sea… no comprendiste que no debes hacer ningún trato por tu cuenta… ¿Qué intentabas?

Candy medía en su mente el espacio para correr hacia la habitación de Kyle sin ser interceptada por los presentes que presenciaban la escena de su gritón esposo. Había decidido ya no pelear con él y tampoco llorar más… tenía que salir adelante… si Kyle iba a regresar así sería y si no, aunque ella diera la vida sería un no. Tenía que darle la vuelta a la página…

–¡Basta los dos! Son un matrimonio y deben luchar juntos no separados –Dijo Richard, Terry volteó a ver a su progenitor –Por favor los dos a mi despacho–Richard tenía responsabilidad por su hijo aunque ya estuviera casado pero le incomodaba tratar con Candy, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la imposición de su autoridad.

Terry se inclinó hacia su esposa quien permanecía en el suelo y buscó su rostro; las palabras de Richard eran muy ciertas pero el cambio se produjo en ella cuando al mirar a los ojos a su esposo vio en ellos la mirada de Kyle, Terry y Kyle tenían la misma manera de mirar, también más atrás de la imagen inmediata de Terry, Candy notó la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su bebé, esta quedaba a unos escasos metros del inicio de las escalinatas…–Perdóname Terry–Él le sonrió, las palabras de Candy le llenaron todos los sentidos y le dieron nuevas fuerzas para luchar. Sin decir una palabra más la abrazó y lloraron juntos. Richard y los demás se retiraron para darles la intimidad que necesitaban.

–Yo también estoy sufriendo… extraño a mi hijo, y te extraño a ti vida mía. Todo esto ha sido muy doloroso, desesperante e irracional… Amor no quiero perderte a ti también…

–Supe el momento en el que Kyle fue engendrado y supe cuando quiso nacer… –Candy veía a Terry a los ojos sin seguir en el mismo sentido de la conversación de su esposo–Eleonor me dijo que habíamos creado un vínculo especial… tú fuiste así con tu madre… ¿Terry, confías en mí? –La respuesta solo fue un asentimiento lleno de seguridad– Entonces ven conmigo. –De un salto se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Terry quien la miraba desconcertado por sus palabras.

Subieron tan aprisa las escalinatas y Candy abrió por primera vez, desde la desaparición de su hijo, la habitación. Cerró la puerta con pasador y abrazó a Terry –No más lágrimas amor, Kyle nos guiará hasta donde él está –Terry correspondió el abrazo de su mujer, la había extrañado, se habían ofendido tanto, no habían estado juntos en esa prueba tan grande y era tiempo de comenzar desde el principio, no tenían por qué perder más tiempo.

–Cielo, he estado en contacto todos los días y en todos los momentos con Flagg y él no sabe nada aun de…

–Esto lo haremos tú y yo amor, sin los demás, es nuestro hijo, si la familia se quiere integrar entonces seremos solamente los Grandchester–La mirada de Candy estaba llena de súplica que Terry le sonrió asintiendo solamente –Perdóname Terry, mi dolor es tan grande que no había lugar para ningún otro sentimiento, pero tú estabas sufriendo más que yo… sufrías por Kyle y por mí… perdóname por ser tan egoísta…

–Estoy feliz porque estás de regreso, sentía volverme loco de la desesperación. Déjame estar un momento más así, tenerte entre mis brazos y estar entre los tuyos –La apretaba tan fuerte que Candy escuchaba las palpitaciones del corazón de Terry como si fueran las propias.

–Te amo con todo mi ser Terry… sé que no tengo palabras para expresar cuán arrepentida estoy y que he sido una estúpida al herirte sin razón y si hoy busqué a Neil fue con la única intención de firmarle los documentos para cederle la empresa y que me devolviera a Kyle.

–Amor, él no tiene a Kyle, es lo que ha dicho Flagg, la única llamada que hicieron fue de un móvil de prepago desde Medio Oriente y no hay relación que el bebé esté allá, a nuestro hijo se lo habían llevado a escasas horas de esa llamada.

–Kyle y yo tenemos algo especial, lo sé, lo siento.

–Candy… pase lo que pase tenemos qué ser fuertes y quiero que me prometas que no te volverás a aislar, linda eres importante para todos nosotros y eres parte de esta familia… tu y yo somos una familia. Prométemelo.

–Te lo prometo. –Miró a su esposo y vio los grandes rasgos que el dolor le había marcado en su hermosa mirada, con sus manos envolvió el rostro de Terry y se puso en sus puntas y le dio un beso… él lo deseaba, ella lo deseaba.

Candy se recargó con su espalda en el pecho de Terry, tomó sus manos y las envolvió en un abrazo alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba hacía la cuna de su hijo –Kyle, bebé, háblame… soy mamá y también está papá–Aunque sus palabras parecían de una persona sin coherencia para ella sí la tenía… no le hablaba al vacío de la habitación sino hablaba con el corazón en una súplica esperanzada, no eran palabras mágicas ni conjuros sino la expresión de la fe de un corazón atribulado que deseaba respuestas

–Candy… no te lastimes

–No amor, a Kyle lo sacaron de esta habitación y no lloró, no fue su llanto el que me despertó sino una agonizante pesadilla. Nuestro hijo tiene el sueño muy ligero… eso quiere decir que el bebé conoce a quien se lo llevó. Necesitamos ver la habitación y saber qué hace falta… no sé si se llevaron solamente al niño o ropa u otras cosas…

–Si lo que dices tiene lógica, entonces no fue por la ventana sino por la puerta. –Terry deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió a la ventana de Kyle, aunque la habían revisado los profesionales él quería cerciorarse que no había sido forzada, la ventana se abría por dentro y si no estaba forzada… su esposa tenía razón… alguien conocido se había llevado a Kyle.

Candy escudriñaba en el ropero la ropa de su hijo y hacían falta varias cosas entre ellas algunos juguetitos… el que Kyle amaba más lo habían dejado, el oso de felpa que Josh le había dado. Revisando cada cosa y cada rincón en una ropita encontró un objeto brillante que no era de ella…

Candy tenía la razón, Kyle conocía a la persona que se lo había llevado, por eso no había hecho ninguna especie de queja, pero fue el temor del bebé el que despertó a Candy. La primera palabra de Kyle había sido papá y su horrible pesadilla era que ella gritaba fuertemente esa palabra a su padre que pasaba sin hacerle caso, en su mal sueño Candy veía a William multiplicarse y pasar sobre ella, atravesarla como un fantasma, mirarla y reírse de ella… fue el grito de su desesperación "papá"… ahora comprendía que era Kyle quien llamaba, quien sentía la desesperación… Desesperación que percibió aquél ser mezquino que se dejó llevar por la ambición de lo ofrecido que no tuvo el menor escrúpulo de separar a un bebé de sus padres…

–En eso no quedamos, lo que me ofreciste es más de lo que me estás dando.

–Aún no tengo la respuesta de Grandchester.

–Y si no te comunicas, nunca la tendrás. Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, perderán las esperanzas y más adelante será más difícil. Y a todo esto ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres a la "mujercita"?

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe, para lo único que te necesitaba es para que me trajeras al niño no para que te metieras en mis asuntos.

–Estamos juntos en esto y no veo por qué no puedes contestarme.

–Eres muy astuta como una serpiente ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

–No, lo único que me han dicho es lo hermosa que soy –Rió cínicamente

Pasando el filo brillante de un abrecartas por su mejilla le dijo–Para mí eres el demonio mismo vestido como un hermoso ser celestial…

–¿Me dirás entonces para qué quieres a "Candy"?

–Eres persistente, paciente y eso me gusta… –Levantó una ceja coquetamente y le sonrió dejando ver su sonrisa perfecta –te diré solamente dos palabras… lo deducirás muy fácil, pero no te contaré mis planes.

–Escucho con atención…

–Petróleo y contrato.

–Esto tiene que ver más con William, pero él está muerto y según entiendo, al frente está un chico que resultó ser muy listo y su perro fiel George.

–Lo sé… pero William era dueño de un yacimiento muy importante que yo quiero y lo obtendré a costa de lo que sea.

–Y ¿Candy tiene algo que ver con esto?

–Nena, eres muy curiosa e insisto que eres astuta, has sacado más de lo que te diría y yo no he obtenido nada a cambio.

–Sólo pide y tus deseos serán órdenes… pero tendrás que contarme más.

–Me gusta como lo dices, pero no me arriesgaré, aún no… aunque ya sabes más de lo que deberías.

Se acercó a la bella mujer y la tomó en sus brazos–Eres hermosa, realmente hermosa–La besó apasionadamente– Quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche y que te pongas los zafiros que te regalé.

–Los zafiros… –los nervios comenzaron a reflejarse. –Los he dejado en el banco en la caja fuerte y no los quiero sacar…

El guapo raptor de Kyle entrecerró los ojos y le dijo –Sé que mientes.

No se equivocaba, claro que le estaba mintiendo porque el zafiro estaba en manos de Candy y Terry quienes lo sostenían en un pañuelito para no borrar ningún tipo de evidencias que pudieran existir.

–Esto no es mío amor. –Expresó Candy

–Llamaré a la familia y a Flagg, espérame aquí.

–Sí –Le sonrió de nuevo, habían encontrado algo y tenían esperanza que los llevaría a Kyle.

Inmediatamente la habitación de Kyle se llenó por los integrantes de la familia, familia que se había intentado mantener unida a pesar del dolor por la ausencia del más pequeño de los miembros Grandchester.

–Tampoco es mío –Dijo Eleonor mirando atentamente el brillante zafiro que tenía Candy en sus manos –Y dudo que sea de alguien del servicio.

–Terry dice que la llamada está ligada al Medio Oriente, Richard si te entrego algunos documentos de papá ¿podrías saber si se trata de algo que tenga que ver con la empresa?

–¿Qué tipos de documentos?

–No sé qué sean en realidad… pero recuerdo que quién llamó me pidió a cambio de Kyle… y cuando salí huyendo de casa, cuando fue la muerte de papá, yo saqué las joyas de la caja fuerte y… –bajó por pena la mirada –todas estas veces que me ausentaba de aquí me dirigía a casa buscando fuerzas, tuve que romper un par de cristales para poder entrar a mi habitación en la cual tenía llaves de todas las habitaciones, esto fue por petición de papá–sonrió ante el recuerdo de su padre y su petición de que ella conservase un juego completo de las llaves de cada puerta– ingresé al despacho y abrí la caja para mirar los papeles que aún están ahí y hay una especie de contrato firmado por papá y está en una letra que no conozco, parece árabe o hebreo… no sé. Yo desconocía el dato que Terry me dijo hace unos momentos de la llamada… pero ahora comienzo a relacionarlo todo.

–Pediré los permisos para ingresar a la Mansión Ardley y…

–Es mi casa, podemos decirle a Neil que necesitamos ingresar, necesitamos que sea lo más pronto y sin tantos contratiempos.

–Amor, lo mejor es hacerlo de la manera correcta.

–Demorarán y no quiero estar un día más sin mi hijo… sé que lo que quieren no soy yo sino lo que tengo… lo que por alguna razón papá no se lo dejó a Neil, por eso está en la caja fuerte de la casa y no en la empresa. Llamaré a George… veré si él sabe.

–Terry, si Candy ha ingresado sin problemas, hagámoslo a su manera. Hemos obtenido más con ella que con los agentes –Josh apoyó a Candy en su petición

–Yo te ayudaré a saltar la barda Candy –Se ofreció Ben –Anímate Terry y hazle caso a tu mujer, Josh tiene razón y si esos documentos o algún otro nos pueden devolver a Kyle vale la pena intentarlo

–Está bien, lo haremos, pero no irás tú, iré con mis hermanos–Candy le sonrió, la esperanza de estar cerca de su hijo le había devuelto la vida, les estaba haciendo vivir de nuevo… volvían a ser la familia unida.

–Te diré cómo entrar y la clave de la caja fuerte. –Verla sonreír de nuevo llenaba de ilusión el rostro de Terry quien en un abrazo sentía que no era suficiente para demostrarle cuánta falta le había hecho.

–De nuevo somos los Grandchester–Josh fue el primero en unirse al gran abrazo grupal.

Candy reconoció que aislándose había sido la mayor estupidez que había cometido, había puesto en riesgo a su esposo, hijo y familia. –Les pido a todos una disculpa, no actué de la mejor manera ante esta situación y ustedes han sido buenos conmigo y han tenido mucha paciencia conmigo.

–Hija, cuando pedimos perdón es porque existe un arrepentimiento genuino y cuando hay arrepentimiento existe un cambio de actitud–Fueron las palabras sabias y risueñas de Richard.

–He dudado de hacer muchas cosas Richard… pero de las que he hecho no me arrepiento porque cada una me ha dejado grandes enseñanzas en mi vida, algunas buenas y algunas malas. Pero todo me ha enseñado. También sé reconocer cuando es necesario pedir una disculpa y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, porque siento que con mi actitud les ofendí sin merecerlo.

–Está bien Candy, todos nos equivocamos pero agradezcamos que tenemos una nueva oportunidad para ser mejores y para encontrar a Kyle –Ben estaba igual de emotivo que ella.

Todos estaban ansiosos porque llegara la noche, habían hecho planes aunque se mantenían nerviosos, por su parte Candy aceptó que Terry se hiciera cargo en compañía de sus hermanos. También se había comunicado con George y le había comentado lo que Terry dijo de la llamada y el Medio Oriente.

–Desconozco por completo si tu padre tenía negocios por aquellos lugares pero sí lo mencionó alguna vez.

–Vi una especie de contrato en la caja fuerte cuando tomé las joyas

–¿Los tienes contigo?

–Aún no, pero los tendré

–¿En cuánto tiempo?

–A media noche a más tardar

–¿Podrás recibirme? Si es así volaré y estaré a las 10:00 en San Antonio

–Sí, no hay problema, te recibiré en casa de Richard, a él también le he dicho.

–Muy bien Candy solamente cuídate.

–Sí.

Los tres jóvenes Grandchester irían en un sólo auto y George había llegado a tiempo para sumarse. Los nervios habían acrecentado y los corazones latían fuertemente. Cualquier cosa que los raptores quisieran la tendrían a cambio de Kyle.

–Por favor amor, ten mucho cuidado y trae contigo todo lo que esté en la caja, no se demoren revisando nada –Le dijo mientras ponía las llaves de la casa en las manos de Terry, seguido le envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo –Te amo Terry y siento que no me alcanzan las palabras para pedirte perdón

–Amor, el poder del perdón está en quien lo recibe no en quien lo da–Dijo esto besándola y estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos.

–Terry es hora, tendrán tiempo más tarde para estar juntos –Dijo Josh antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

Candy y Terry tenían las frentes unidas y sonrieron sosteniéndose la mirada, lo que fuera lo enfrentarían… ahora sí… como uno solo.

* * *

**MUCHAS FAMILIAS SUFREN POR LA FALTA DE PERDÓN Y DE COMUNICACIÓN, LAMENTABLEMENTE ESO ES UNA REALIDAD...**

**DISFRÚTENLO... AH! NO PENSABA SEPARARLOS... PERO A ESTOS CHICOS AUN LES FALTA APRENDER ;) **

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	17. ES UN ¿BUEN PLAN?

**ES UN ...¿BUEN PLAN?**

* * *

**–Te amo princesa, y tú tienes mucho qué perdonarme y te ruego que lo hagas**–Le dijo Terry al oído mientras la abrazaba –**¿Me perdonas toda mi mierda con la que te traté?**

**–Sólo reaccionaste a mis estupideces… y Josh tiene razón es tiempo que vayas por los documentos…**

**-Me haría feliz que me dijeras que me perdonas...**

**-Y yo sólo quiero vivir para hacerte feliz, te perdono... y te amo...**

Sin más palabras Terry caminó a prisa para tomar su lugar en el vehículo que los llevaría a la ejecución de un plan que no fallaría. Los pasajeros dentro de aquél Linconl de lujo iban con los nervios titilantes en cada latido de sus acelerados corazones y con sus sentidos agudos ante el peligro al que, probablemente, se enfrentarían, se sentían como ladrones que iban a dar el golpe de su vida. El plan trazaba que Terry y Josh serían los que ingresarían a la mansión y Ben en compañía de George serían los que aguardarían pacientemente su regreso.

Llegaron a la Mansión Ardley en un tiempo regular de 30 minutos, Ben condujo con precaución para evitar llamar la atención de los custodios viales.

**–Candy dijo que teníamos que rodear y saltar la barda por la parte de atrás** –Josh recordaba las indicaciones que habían recibido –**Pero nunca imaginé que estuviera tan alta, tu mujer es una camicace, mira que arriesgarse casi todas las noches y saltar esta valla que mide más de tres metros…**

**–Si ella pudo nosotros también podremos y la barda no está tan alta, no seas hiperbólico… anda, pon tu pie en mis manos y te impulso, cuando estés arriba me ayudas a subir**. –Hicieron un gran esfuerzo para llegar a la cima y después de intentarlo tres veces lograron su objetivo.

**–Candy tenía razón al decirnos que ingresáramos por este lado, el árbol nos ayudará a descender.**

Terry sonreía al imaginarse a su esposa haciendo malabares en la copa del árbol de la cual descendía en compañía de su hermano.

Las incontables llaves pesaban más de lo que podían ayudar en ese momento, Josh no podía abrir porque probaba llave por llave; sería más fácil subirse e ingresar por la habitación que tenía dos cristales rotos, esa debía ser la recámara de Candy. **–¿Se puede saber cómo subió Candy hasta allá?** –Preguntó Josh mientras señalaba la puerta de cristales incompletos.

**–Hay que darnos prisa, en casa todos deben estar con los nervios alterados y Ben es un tanto impaciente y yo no soporto la sensación en las manos y pies que me ha dejado estar en las alturas**– Apresuró Terry a decir. Ambos hermanos hablaban susurrantes como si alguien pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Una vez dentro caminaron hacia la izquierda pasando la sala de estar y la biblioteca **–Éste debe ser el despacho, ¿Recuerdas bien la clave de la caja fuerte?**

**–Sí.**

**–¿Prendemos las luces o nos limitamos a las linternas?**

**–Las linternas, hay que pegarnos al plan original, no hay que llamar la atención de nadie. Que no nos descubran por activar una bombilla.**

Josh trastabilló con una orilla de la gruesa alfombra que cubría el centro del despacho de William y cayó de bruces **–¿Estás bien?** –Preguntó su hermano menor

**–Sí, tú continua, ya te alcanzo…**

Terry movió el cuadro familiar que cubría la caja fuerte… en ese cuadro William y su esposa se veían jóvenes y sostenían entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña rubia de escasos dos años de edad. Josh alcanzó a su hermano y juntos colocaron el cuadro con cuidado en el suelo, Josh encendió la linterna y alumbró hacia la perilla de la caja para que Terry no tuviera problema al mirar los números, en ese momento las luces de la habitación cegaron sus claros ojos que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

**–¡¿Frannie?!** –Dijeron con sorpresa e interrogación los hijos de Richard al intentar reconocer a la joven mujer que se posicionaba delante de ellos. Se veía completamente diferente a la sumisa jovencita que agachaba la mirada ante su madre y Candy o cuando servía los alimentos mientras ellos estaban a la mesa.

**–¿Sorpresa? ¿Verdad que es increíble lo que hace un buen disfraz de mucama, falta de maquillaje y una actitud servicial?… ¿o no, jóvenes?** –fingió su voz al dirigirse a los chicos.

**–Tú sacaste a mi hijo de su cuna, entrégamelo** –Terry caminó hacia ella con la ira expresada en su voz y en su mirada, los que regularmente eran los ojos azules tan encantadores ahora estaban oscuros bordeados de rojo y las cejas unidas. La afirmación de los labios de Terry hicieron que tomara por las solapas de la ropa de Frannie y la sacudiera con fuerza.

**–Cálmate Terry, Frannie nos entregará a Kyle**–Josh intentó apaciguar el estado de ánimo de su incontrolable hermano.

**–¿En dónde lo tienes?** –habló el desesperado padre del bebé.

**–Kyle está seguro y se encuentra bien, aunque extraña a su "papá"; debe sentirse orgulloso joven, su niño sólo lo llama a usted–**Geofrey no se había equivocado al decirle que ella era el demonio disfrazado de un ser celestial

**–¿Por qué lo hiciste Frannie?, Eres una maldita bruja, yo te vi muchas veces intentando darle consuelo a mi esposa… entrégamelo maldita**…

**–Pronto, en cuanto me des lo que deseo…**

**–¿Tú llamaste la noche que se llevaron a Kyle?** –Preguntó Josh

**–No, no estoy sola en esto… yo sólo les entregué al niño tal y como lo pidieron, fue más fácil sacar a Kyle que intentar entregarles a la "señora" Candy…**

**–¿Cómo sabías que vendríamos esta noche?**

**–Le he dicho que no estoy sola en esto… y basta de charla… Terrence y Joshua… les aprecio aunque ustedes puedan pensar lo contrario debido a las circunstancias, será más fácil que me entreguen las cosas ahora mismo y yo me encargo que Kyle regrese hoy mismo a la mansión, se los…**

**–No digas ni una palabra más "Frannie" querida** –La interrumpió una voz juvenil, gruesa, varonil…

Frannie cerró los ojos sabiéndose perdida, Terry y Josh miraron en dirección de dónde provenía la voz… **–¿Tú maldito… tú has estado detrás de todo esto?**

Josh miró a su hermano desconcertado y aunque intentó hablar bajo todos escucharon su pregunta **–¿De dónde le conoces Terry?**

**–Este imbécil mandó a Candy al hospital en Malibú, le dio de beber de más.**

Geofrey rió por lo alto –**Lo tenía todo listo para llevarme a la hija de Ardley y tenías que complicarlo todo, has retrasado mis planes por más de un año y eso lo pagarás, me encargaré que lo lamentes Terrence. Y como no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiendo, vengo por lo mismo que tú, entrégame los documentos que seguramente están en aquella caja fuerte…**

**–Entrégame a mi hijo y te daré lo que quieras.**

**–No es tan sencillo, primero me darás los documentos y luego a la hija de Ardley**

**–No, no tendrás a mi esposa.**

**–No hay trato, daré la indicación que terminen con tu hijo.**

**–¿Por qué te metes con un ser indefenso?** –Las palabras de Terry estaban cargadas de dolor, melancolía, desesperación... Geofrey tenía en sus manos la vida de Kyle y la estabilidad de su mujer, Terry no quería arriesgar a su esposa y menos a su hijo, no sabía cómo negociar para que le entregaran a Kyle al momento de entregar los papeles. Si los daba y no le entregaban a su bebé, lo siguiente sería entregar a su mujer y correría con la misma incertidumbre de perderlo todo y no obtener nada a cambio.

**–Porque tú lo estropeaste todo, tenías que meterte en donde no te llamaron, yo tenía a "White" y tú peleaste por ella haciendo un gran alboroto que afectó por completo mis intereses**. –Geofrey sacó un arma y señaló a Terry –**Vamos, que ya he perdido mucho tiempo, ábrela de inmediato y entrégale los documentos a "Frannie"**

**–Te los daré a ti si bajas el arma** –Dijo Terry

**–Los entregaremos en cuanto tengamos a Kyle–**Se arriesgó a hablar Josh , Geofrey levantó su ceja y lo miró.

**–No están en condiciones para negociar y están colmando mi paciencia.**

**–Insisto en que no te daremos nada**–Replicó Josh.

–**Josh, es mi hijo quien está en juego, ayúdame ¿quieres?** –Suplicó Terry en voz baja a su hermano. **–Ven Frannie para que te entregue los papeles.**

Frannie se acercó con paso inseguro, los chicos Grandchester no habían dado indicios de estar armados, ella se había adelantado a Geofrey para evitar el encuentro y las cosas habían salido fuera de sus planes… era seguro que Geofrey creyera que ella era una traidora.

Terry sacó los documentos y depositó el contrato en las manos de quien ellos creían que era una fiel mucama en la Mansión Grandchester, Frannie intentó mirar los ojos de Terry para infundirle la tranquilidad que él necesitaba de saber que su hijo estaría bien.

La joven se quedó inmóvil a medio camino entre Geofrey y Terry… Josh la vio vacilar y miró a Geofrey quien la ira dominó en ese momento así que dio grandes zancadas y tomó el sobre de documentos de manos de Frannie y se dirigió a Geofrey, Josh no tenía nada que perder así que intentó dialogar con el captor de Kyle.

**–¿Cómo sé que me entregarás a mi sobrino?**

**–No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo dudando de mi palabras**–Levantó el arma y apuntó a Frannie, **–Nunca había acabado con una "serpiente" con el dolor en el pecho, pero nadie me traiciona y vive para contarlo** –Josh sin medir las consecuencias empujó a Geofrey con ambas manos soltando el sobre de documentos, el arma se disparó sin tener un blanco fijo, Terry corrió en dirección a Josh y se abalanzó en contra de quien se empeñaba en hacerles daño. Rodaron por el suelo, cuando Geofrey estuvo debajo del pesado cuerpo de Terry apuntó a Frannie y sin miramientos le disparó sin fallar, la segunda detonación tuvo como blanco el esternón de Joshh quien se dobló del dolor –A ti no te haré ningún daño porque lo que posees tiene más valor que tu propia vida y sé que me buscarás para intercambiar –Le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Terry derribándolo de su cuerpo, le pateó las costillas y Terry le sujetó el pie en el segundo intento derribándolo de nuevo, impactó su fuerte brazo en el ojo y nariz de Goefrey. Terry sintió el frio del metal en su costado **–No juegues conmigo Terrence, no tendré piedad de ti ni de tu hijo** –Terry se levantó posicionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza a petición de su atacante y caminó en dirección hacia su hermano quien estaba de rodillas sujetando su herida con ambas manos. Geofrey salió apresurado perdiéndose entre las sombras que imperaban en el exterior de la Mansión Ardley.

Terry se inclinó hacia su hermano –**Estarás bien, por favor, resiste. Llamaré a Ben.** –En escasos minutos Ben y George estaban en el interior del despacho.

**–Por Dios Terrence, no debiste arriesgarte tanto, no hubieras corrido con la misma suerte que Josh**–Ben estaba nervioso al ver a sus hermanos heridos, uno por los golpes y el más grave por un impacto de bala **–Ella ¿quién es?**

–**Es Frannie** –Contestó Terry al momento que George y Ben ayudaban a Josh a ponerse de pie y él se acercaba a ella.

-**¿Frannie? ¿la que labora en casa? -**Terry respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**–¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Hemos ingresado por la barda al igual que ustedes…**

**–Como sea, lo importante es llevar a Josh a un hospital...**

**–No duele tanto**–Josh intentaba tranquilizar a sus hermanos. –**Terry, interroga a Frannie, debe saber algo**. **Yo puedo aguantar...**

**–Sí, lo mismo estaba pensando pero está inconsciente y no podemos dejarla aquí. George deba haber alguna forma de salir…**

**–Veré si puedo desactivar las alarmas en caso que las contraseñas sigan siendo las mismas…** –George caminó hacia la salida que había tomado Geofrey deteniéndose para recoger del suelo el sobre color amarillo que contenía el contrato firmado por William. **–Terry guarda esto.** –Lanzó por el aire los documentos.

**–Ben ¿Qué le diremos a las autoridades?**

**–No sé, creo que lo conveniente será llamar a papá.**

**–¿Y si muere Frannie?**

–**Terry, todo esto está fuera de control y no entiendo qué tiene que ver Candy en todo esto.** –Terry llevaba en sus brazos a Frannie quien aún respiraba y Josh caminaba apoyado de su hermano mayor. Dieron alcance a George en la entrada quien había desactivado la alarma de la entrada peatonal principal.

Ben corrió por el auto y George sostenía a Josh quien sangraba más de lo normal y respiraba con dificultad.

**–¿Estás bien hermanito?** –Terry estaba preocupado y se sentía responsable por lo acontecido. –Josh solamente le miró y esbozó una sonrisa con mucha dificultad. –**Te atenderán de inmediato, por favor resiste…**

Ben condujo por encima de lo permitido por la ley y contó con la gracia divina que no fue interceptado por ningún agente, no tenía qué decir en caso que los detuvieran y la vida de su hermano era más importante en esos momentos.

Terry llamó a su padre y le contó lo sucedido, le pidió que le dijera a Candy y a su madre de la manera más fácil para no alterarlas y que por ningún motivo lo escuchara el servicio ya que había alguien más infiltrado.

Les encontraron en el hospital en la sala de emergencias, ambos heridos estaban en diferentes quirófanos, la bala que había atravesado la piel de Frannie había sido más letal en comparación con la que recibió Josh.

**–La paciente llama a Terrence**–Mencionó en tono de urgencia la enfermera.

Candy estaba en brazos de su amado, preocupada por Josh pensando que no soportaría que Terry hubiera salido herido. No habían platicado mucho, el tema era la preocupación por la vida del mediano de los Grandchester.

**–Tee—rry** –Expresó con falta de aliento Frannie –** Ky—le –ees-tá—se—gu—ro—Susa—naa—selo—dioa—Raa-chel...**–Nunca dijo más

**–Frannie** –Gritó desesperado Terry –**¿Qué tiene que ver Susana en todo esto?¿En dónde está mi hijo?** –Sacudía el cuerpo inerte de Frannie–**No te puedes ir sin decir más… por piedad… Frannie**

Salió deshecho hacia la sala de espera en donde estaban sus familiares, Richard había llamado a Flagg quien estaba completamente disgustado por el actuar imprudente de los jóvenes. Ben apresuró sus pasos hacia su hermano al igual que Candy.

–**¿Qué te dijo?** –Preguntó Ben con desespero.

**–No entendí muy bien, pero mencionó a Susana y a … Rachel**

**–¿Rachel?, qué tiene que ver ella en esto** –Preguntó Ben. **–¿Es quién estoy pensando?**

**–No lo sé, pero Susana sí, la maldita ¿Cómo nunca pensé que ella podría tener que ver en esto?**

**–¿Quién es Rachel?** –Preguntó Candy a quién también le había quedado claro el nombre de SUSANA.

Terry pasó un brazo sobre el esbelto hombro de su esposa–**¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos que te platiqué de una novia que tuve en Inglaterra?**

**–Ajá** –Candy entrecerró los ojos al mirar a su esposo

**–Frannie solamente mencionó que Kyle está bien, que Susana se lo entregó a Rachel. Y mi ex novia inglesa se llama Rachel pero no encuentro ninguna relación de ella con Susana**

**–Terry, Flagg está muy disgustado y nos ha acusado de obstrucción de investigación… ahora no sé qué tan prudente sea que le comentemos lo que Frannie te dijo o sigamos por nuestra parte.** –Esto último sorprendió a los jóvenes padres ya que el que poseía el espíritu aventurero era Josh quien ahora se encontraba en terapia intensiva debido a la pérdida de sangre y a la gravedad de la herida.

**–Hijo, Flagg quiere tu parte de los acontecimientos.**

**–Está bien, pero antes de hablar con él necesito hablar contigo.**

**–Reserva lo que quieres hablar conmigo y dile lo que creas conveniente.**

**–Gracias papá por todo tu apoyo.**

Richard abrazó a su hijo –**Te amo hijo al igual que a tus hermanos, si algo le pasa a alguno de ustedes no sé cómo reaccionaría, ahora ve y habla con Flagg mientras yo ruego por un milagro por la vida de Josh.**

Mientras Terry hablaba en un apartado con Flagg el médico que atendía a Josh salió con buenas noticias en cuanto a su evolución en los pasados momentos. **–Está un poco débil pero estable, su organismo ha respondido favorablemente a la transfusión…** –Siguió explicando la favorable condición de Josh y culminó diciendo –**En su inconsciencia llama a Sandra, ¿Está ella presente?**

**–Ya viene en camino, es la novia de mi hijo** –Respondió sonriente Richard. Siempre se había enorgullecido de sus hijos quienes, a su criterio nunca le habían dado ningún problema, el "problema" se lo heredó su igual, el empresario William Ardley con su bella hija, a quien él ahora veía como la menor de sus hijos, Candice quien llegó a poner no sólo el mundo de Terry de cabeza sino también el del Gran Empresario Richard Grandchester

* * *

**BIEN... ¿QUIÉN LE DEBE DISCULPAS A ELEONOR, RICHARD, NEIL... ? Y ¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE HABÍA SIDO SUSANA? =)**

**... ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? SE LO IMAGINABAN ASÍ...**

**LINDA NOCHE**

**SU AMIGA ABBY...**

**SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO =)**


	18. DE REGRESO EN CASA

**DE REGRESO EN CASA**

* * *

Terry y Candy se encontraban desesperados por la tardanza con la que Flagg les tomaba sus declaraciones de lo acontecido.

Richard y George se habían retirado para revisar los documentos que Candy les había mencionado. Richard contrató a un traductor para que interpretara el título de propiedad del yacimiento que pertenecía a William; George se mostraba tan incrédulo con una de las cláusulas del contrato, porque incluía a Candy y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Geofrey intentó llevársela.

"_Candice White es portadora de un tipo de sangre conocida como VEL y debido a los problemas virales que enfrentamos en Medio Oriente y la falta de apoyo por parte de algunas naciones que cuentan con el permiso para la venta de plaquetas cedemos el Yacimiento Petrolero al Empresario William White a cambio de que Candice White sea donante de acceso independiente de los principios activos y directrices de las NAF. Esto es con el fin de obtener medicamentos derivados del plasma humano a base de constituyentes sanguíneos. Los investigadores han comprobado que las defensas existentes en el plasma VEL atacan a cualquier componente desconocido de la sangre. Será un gran paso para la ciencia encontrar la vacuna humana para el llamado Virus del Nilo Occidental que está exterminando a nuestra nación. Existe la vacuna equina pero no humana…"_

–¡Dios mío! –Exclamó Richard –No puedo creer que William haya expuesto a su hija de esta manera. No tiene sentido… bueno, no lo tiene sí lo piensas como padre, independiente de cualquier precio por más tentador que sea… Pienso en mis hijos… pienso en Terry desesperado por Kyle… esto es…monstruoso.

–No me atrevo a juzgar a William –espetó George– Siempre lo vi como un hermano y debe haber más de una explicación para esto, lo que me preocupa ahora es que se hayan atrevido a hacerle algo al bebé de Candy considerando que tiene la misma genética de Candy.

Richard expresó su temor con su mirada y contuvo la respiración, él siempre había sido muy fuerte, tenía una familia unida por la que había luchado toda su vida para que nada les pasara ni nada los expusiera al peligro, pero en ese momento reconocía que sentía miedo por su pequeño nieto, por Kyle que alegraba su veterana vida, por ese pequeño que logró despertar en él sus más remotos recuerdos de cuando incursionaba novatamente por el camino de la paternidad cuando nació su primogénito Ben –Terry mencionó que Susana se lo entregó a Rachel… mi hijo debe conocer a Rachel y debe saber en dónde encontrarla.

Salieron rumbo al hospital en donde se reuniría el resto de la familia. Eleonor se encontraba platicando con Sandra de los pormenores que habían puesto en peligro la vida de Josh quien descansaba debido a las dosis anestésicas en su organismo. Una llamada entrante en su móvil interrumpió su conversación.

–¿Diga? –No reconoció el número

–Eleonor, soy Robert, Linda no tengo mucho tiempo para conversar. ¿Tu hijo Terrence está contigo?

–¿Terry?, No, pero puedo decirle que te llame… ¿A este número?

–Está conmigo una actriz que contraté en Inglaterra de nombre Rachel y ella tiene al hijo de Terry porque Susana se lo entregó hoy. Rachel tiene miedo porque de Susana no sabemos nada desde hace algunas horas. Es urgente y algo peligroso… Estaremos en casa, he pedido al servicio que se retire y estaremos solos. En cuanto lleguen márcame al número que se registró… te quiero Eleonor… como a una hermana y espero que no dudes de mí.

Eleonor al escuchar lo que Robert le decía palideció de la emoción, se giró hacia Sandra y le indicó con el movimiento del dedo índice que se retiraba, Sandra le asintió con la cabeza y se ofreció a cuidar de su novio.

–¡Richard! –Eleonor se encontró con su amado esposo quien caminaba en busca de Terry y Candy –¡Me ha llamado Robert y Kyle está con él! –Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más los escuchara. Sabían que entre sus "fieles" servidores se encontraba otra persona infiltrada y temían que a su alrededor existieran más.

Richard cerró los ojos en gratitud al cielo por el milagro de volver a tener noticias de su amado pequeño oso peludo –Llamaré a Terrence y a Ben para que estén aquí lo más pronto posible, nos reuniremos con Robert … Amor, debemos ser muy precavidos… también tengo noticias y no son muy alentadoras, reconozco que tengo miedo por nuestra hija… –Eleonor sabía que se refería a Candy.

El móvil de Ben fue el primero en sonar –¿Ben, Terry está contigo?

–Sí, estamos esperando que Candy termine su narración de los acontecimientos. ¿Pasa algo papá?

–Sí, son buenas noticias –Ben miró, sonrió y abrazó a su hermano, cuando su padre expresaba que eran buenas noticias por lo general era algo que superaba cualquier expectativa–¿Puedes ponerlo a la línea?

–Papá soy Terry…

–Hijo Kyle está bien y sabemos en dónde se encuentra –Terry abrazó a su hermano y sin poder detener la expresión líquida de sus ojos, descendió lentamente mientras su ancha espalda se deslizaba por la pared que le sostenía. –Rachel, una actriz inglesa lo llevó a la casa de Robert en Nueva York. He solicitado que nos tengan listo el avión de la empresa y estoy haciendo algunos tratos para descender en el aeropuerto, nos arriesgaremos e iremos por tu hijo.

–Gracias papá, Candy estará feliz.

–Solamente sé discreto, no lo divulgues en alta voz –Richard escuchó la emoción en la voz de su hijo que no creyó conveniente comentarle lo que habían descubierto en el contrato de William, lo haría más tarde.

Ben se alegró tanto por su hermano y se sentó a un lado de él en el suelo frío de la sala de espera de la oficina de Flagg. Casi veinte minutos más tarde Candy salió y los tres jóvenes se despidieron del agente sin comentar nada en absoluto de la aparición de Kyle.

–Amor ¿Tienes alguna idea en donde podamos comenzar a buscar a "Rachel" –Preguntó Candy.

–Tengo una idea mejor, sé a dónde iremos a recoger a Kyle

Sin mencionar palabra Candy le miró incrédula e inexpresiva, sabía que Terry no jugaría con algo tan importante y delicado, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? Ésa era la pregunta adecuada ¿Dónde?

Ben que conducía hacia el aeropuerto para viajar con destino a Nueva York sacó de su estado de shock a Candy –Estamos al igual que tú felices, nuestro pequeño bebé estará de nuevo en casa– Candy enterró su rostro en sus manos y sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse, ¿Era posible que Kyle estuviera esa noche entre ellos? ¿Le habrían hecho algún daño? ¿Y si no era su hijo y el sufrimiento regresaba más pronto de lo que se había disipado? Ben aparcó haciendo una maniobra en contra de la ley vial y le indicó a Terry que se  
pasara a la parte de atrás con su esposa. Terry se apresuró a cambiar su lugar y abrazó a su mujer con la esperanza que sus lágrimas fueran de felicidad.

Ben y Richard acompañarían a los padres del tan anhelado Kyle y Eleonor se quedaría con Sandra y Josh en el hospital.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando aterrizaron en Nueva York, solicitaron el servicio de un taxi y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Robert.

–Terry –Dijo Rachel en un susurro mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé dormido –Lo siento mucho pero no es lo que estás pensando, te explicaré en un momento más. –Terry retiró la cobijita que cubría al bebé y lloró al reconocer a su pequeño hijo, fue tanta su emoción que en su abrazo envolvió a Rachel, escena que no pasó desapercibida por Candy y menos porque aquél emotivo abrazo duró más de lo permitido. Sus piernas no le obedecieron y se aferró a la mano de Ben quien pasó su brazo por la espalda a Candy y la ayudó a caminar en dirección de su hermano menor.

Terry tomó del regazo de Rachel a Kyle y lo depositó en los brazos de Candy. –Nuestro hijo amor, es nuestro bebé, se han terminado nuestros sufrimientos y nuestras noches en vela –Candy entre lágrimas solamente asentía con la cabeza. –Te amo princesa mía, gracias por ser fuerte. –Le depositó un beso en la frente y sus brazos cubrieron lo que era su familia: Su esposa y su hijo.

–¿Cómo han ocurrido las cosas? –Preguntó Richard –Tenemos investigador privado que hará muchas preguntas y no quiero que te veas involucrado Robert, tú eres como un hermano para mi esposa… necesito saber con exactitud.

–No les puedo explicar gran cosa –Interfirió en la conversación Rachel –Robert me conoció en una puesta en escena en Inglaterra y me ofreció el estelar para su próxima obra, durante los ensayos conocía a su sobrina Susana y nos hicimos buenas amigas. En su casa conocí a una mucama, a Jill… –Rachel interrumpió su relato y miró a Terry –Cuando Robert me ofreció el papel lo acepté con la convicción de encontrarte, cuando Susana me dijo que vivía en San Antonio y me invitó a su casa… fue mucha coincidencia que ella también estuviera enamorada de ti, no sabía que te habías casado y que tenías un hijo… Terry yo no te he olvidado y fui muy tonta al dejarte ir…

Terry no tenía ningún sentimiento por Rachel porque él amaba a Candy y a su hijo. –Amo a mi esposa, Rachel, le amo desde que la conocí y he formado con ella mi familia con mi pequeño Kyle quien hoy regresa a nuestros brazos. Te agradezco que lo hayas cuidado… Mencionaste a Jill… ¿Ella también está involucrada con Geofrey? - Terry intentó que Rachel regresara al relato original.

–¿De dónde conoces a Geofrey, Terry?

–¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó incrédulo Terry –¿También estás involucrada en el secuestro de mí hijo?

–Noooo, –Dijo en un grito –Sé algunas cosas pero no tantas como para resolver tus dudas. Conocí a Jill y a Frannie en casa de Susy, ellas le "ayudaban" con sus deberes domésticos; Jill era muy especial para Susy. En una conversación entre ellas fue como supe que estabas comprometido con Candy y que tenías un hijito que estaba extraviado. Me dolió saber que estabas sufriendo y juzgué a tu esposa porque también me enteré de sus problemas…

–Por favor, Rachel no te desvíes y contéstame de una buena vez, comienzo a desesperarme y tú me conoces como soy cuando me pierdo la calma…

– Está bien, pero prométeme que me darás un tiempo para que podamos hablar, a solas, por favor, –Terry solo le asintió con la cabeza – Jill y Frannie le ofrecieron a Susy integrarse a ellas, ellas son encubiertas de no sé qué "mafia" Susy les dijo que no contaran con ella, yo interrumpí el momento al ingresar a la cocina y hoy en la madrugada Susy me dijo que te entregara al bebé pero que viniera aquí con Robert, me dejó una partida de nacimiento para poder sacarlo y un pase para abordar un avión. Sólo me dijo adiós y gracias y a ti te dejó esta carta. –Le entregó a Terry un sobre sellado.

–¿Susana se unió a ellas?

–No, que yo sepa. Jill llamó desesperada y le entregó el bebé a Susy, escuché que decía que las cosas habían salido mal y que Frannie había muerto; Frannie era la amante de Goefrey, a él no lo conocí en persona pero sí lo nombraban con bastante frecuencia. Minutos después Susy tocó a mi puerta y me entregó a tu hijo y la indicación de traerlo. Ella se fue y no sé de ella, le llamado al móvil pero no me contesta. –Rachel mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

Candy había revisado a su tierno niño que se había despertado, estaba bien, no se veía maltrato alguno ni daños físicos qué lamentar. Estaba tan agradecida con el cielo por la nueva oportunidad de tener a su hijo en sus brazos. No había más que sufrir, ni de qué preocuparse. Terry y ella estaban juntos y su hijo había vuelto.

Ben tomó a su sobrino del regazo de su madre y lo llevó a donde estaba Richard y Robert quienes escuchaban el relato de Rachel.

–Ven pequeño oso peludo –Lo llenó de besos, tal como lo había hecho su madre – Tus padres y Rachel tienen mucho de qué hablar y tu abuelo seguro querrá abrazarte.

Los pequeños ojitos azules de Kyle se encontraron con los de su progenitor y de su boquita se escuchó la exclamación –¡papá! – Terry había estado muy atento a lo que Rachel le decía que solamente había puesto a su retoño en los brazos a donde pertenecía.

–¡Hijo! Kyle –Terry le extendió sus brazos y con ellos lo envolvió –Te amo bebé y te eché de menos, sentí que moría lentamente sin saber de ti –Candy guardaba cada imagen de Terry con su hijo en su corazón prometiéndose firmemente que jamás dejaría que el dolor la apartara de nuevo del hombre al que ella le había entregado su amor y que él correspondía.

Cuando Terry accedió a platicar con Rachel iba con la convicción de frenar todo intento de ruego o cortejo, todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo con Candy había fortalecido su amor por ella y no había lugar para ninguna mujer más en términos de romance.

–Terry, te amo y lo que dije momentos atrás es verdad, fui muy necia al dejarte ir.

–Rachel, no digas más. Lo nuestro dejó de ser hace mucho y dejémoslo como un bonito recuerdo… no tengo nada para ofrecerte y por mi esposa no puedo ser ni siquiera tu amigo. Comprende que amo a Candy y ella es a la única que quiero en mi vida…

–Terry no pudiste olvidarme así tan rápido.

–Sí pude. Candy ocupa cada pensamiento de mí y mi hijo llena cada espacio del padre que soy ahora. Conocí a Candy en el mismo verano que regresé de Inglaterra y por ella cambié todos mis planes, por ella me quedé en San Antonio…

–¿Se embarazó para retenerte?

–Debería sentirme ofendido por tu pregunta pero no fue así. Tengo a la mujer más valiosa y valiente, Rachel, yo no supe de Kyle hasta el momento que nació pero desde que viví con Candy en el verano ella se metió en lo más profundo de mi corazón y nadie ni nada la podrá sacar nunca de ahí… y es mejor que terminemos con esta conversación que no nos llevará a nada.

–Terry, no me dejes de nuevo, estoy dispuesta a compartir tu amor…

–Rachel –Terry sonrió con ironía –Yo no te dejé, tú me dejaste, y no creo que a mi esposa le agrade la idea de compartir a su esposo… yo soy muy celoso y no desearía compartirla y ella es muy dueña de mí como para hacerlo. –Sin decirle más palabras la dejó envuelta en un manto de tristeza en el despacho de Robert.

Ben, Richard y Candy estaban en una habitación que Robert les había asignado.

–Parece que no quiere decir otra palabra más que papá, agua, eche, …. Menos mamá a lo más que llega a decir es "má". –Ben cuidaba a Kyle quien iba con pasitos más seguros de su abuelo a su madre.

–La dirá y muy pronto –Terry se acercó a donde estaba su esposa y la tomó de la cintura –¿Te he dicho que eres el amor de mi vida?

–Sí, y me gusta que me lo repitas y que me lo demuestres –Candy le dio un beso apasionado a su esposo quien reflejaba su felicidad a través de su mirada azul. Había vuelto ese destello en la mirada de Terry, ese destello que expresaba la luz de su alma.

Richard no sabía en qué momento revelarles lo recién descubierto, reconocía que lo debería hacer pero por ahora sus "hijos" estaban disfrutando de su felicidad y no quería ser el portador de malas noticias, ellos merecían ese momento de felicidad después de tanto abatimiento. Quería consultar a sus contactos y encontrar la manera para preocupar lo menos posible a Terrence quien bastante había sufrido.

* * *

**Sorry por la demora**

**Gracias por su paciencia**

**bonito miércoles para todas**

**su amiga Abby :)**


	19. Una Solución

**UNA SOLUCIÓN**

* * *

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida, feliz porque Kyle se encontraba bien, le habían llevado con su pediatra para descartar cualquier situación que pudiera ponerlo en riesgo. La vida comenzaba a tornarse de manera habitual, Candy no quería regresar a la Universidad, quería estar la mayor parte de su tiempo con su hijo y esperar pacientemente la llegada vespertina de su amado.

Terry no le compartía la idea que su padre apoyara la decisión de Candy al dejar truncos sus estudios, él quería que ella concluyera… al menos que pidiera informes para integrarse de nuevo al sistema escolarizado. Sandra había propuesto el modo On Line, pero Terry no quería que su esposa se limitara, él deseaba que Candy confiara que las cosas estaban mejorando.

En la tranquilidad y soledad de su oficina Terry sacó de nuevo la carta que le había dejado Susana no encontraba ninguna pista del por qué lo había hecho ni por qué Geofrey deseaba a Candy… Había pasado ya un mes de que su hijo estaba de vuelta y él sostenía la carta de Susy en sus manos.

–**Sandra, te ruego que nadie me moleste al menos por la próxima hora… gracias.**

_"Terry:_

_Escribirte estas líneas duele, porque es un amor no correspondido…_

_Mi deseo fue que tú me vieras como mujer y no como una "primita" como lo dejaste claro desde el principio… ¿Tan difícil fue que me pudieras amar… corresponder a mis sentimientos?_

_Nunca pude hacer que me miraras como la miras a ella, como la deseas a ella, quise que tu desesperación por ella fuera para mi… te amo Terry… te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma…Y por ese amor que siento por ti cuidé de que tu hijo volviera a ti… yo no tuve nada qué ver con el acontecimiento que lo sacaran de la mansión, al contrario yo estoy muy agradecida con cada uno de los Grandchester por brindarme la comodidad de una familia…_

_No tengo mucho tiempo para describir todas las cosas… pero a Kyle solamente lo querían para presionarte y que entregaras a "la hija de Ardley"._

_Esta pequeña carta es para decirte por última vez que te amo y que tú eres el deseo de mi ser, eres quien despertó la pasión y el deseo por sentirme amada… No me juzgues porque me he entregado a alguien soñando que eres tú quien me brinda sus caricias, quien me hace el amor, quien se une a mi deseo de ser uno… Terry… sólo es el deseo de un corazón que suspira por ti…_

_Pedirte que no te preocupes por mí es un sueño porque sé que tú no lo harías, pero quiero que sepas que lo que estoy haciendo es solamente por ti._

_No sé si algún día el destino nos pondrá de nuevo juntos… quisiera que sí… pero que tú me amaras tanto como yo a ti._

_Susy"_

El suspiro que Terrence soltó mientras miraba por la ventana el infinito cielo del color de sus ojos se escuchó resonar en su amplia oficina… él no había compartido la carta con nadie, ni siquiera con su esposa… creía que había algo entre líneas y no quería preocuparla, sencillamente le había dicho que Susana le expresaba que lo amaba y que para él eso no tenía ningún sentido –**¿Qué intentas decirme entre líneas Susy? ¿Por qué te diriges a mi esposa como "la hija de Ardley"? ¿Hasta qué grado estás involucrada? **–Susana bien había descrito en su carta, Terry no se preocupaba por ella aunque sí le agradecía que le haya devuelto a su hijo, su preocupación es por su esposa… Mientras sus pensamientos intentaban conseguir que la carta tuviera alguna pista Richard le llamó a su móvil sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–**Terrence… hijo… te necesito en mi oficina lo más pronto posible…**

**–¿Qué ocurre papá?**

**–Es importante lo que tengo que decirte… Terry… te amo hijo.- **Las palabras melancólicas de Richard alertaron a Terry, quien se encontraba cansado de vivir a la expectativa de algún ser que le quería marcar el paso.

**–Papá estoy muy vulnerable… por favor dime que no son malas noticias… siento que ya no puedo, he tenido que ser fuerte por mi esposa pero ya no puedo…**

–**¿Estás en tu oficina?**

–**Sí… Dime… intentaré resistirlo…**

–**Vamos para allá. No te muevas, es importante.**

¿Vamos? Su padre tenía algo importante qué decirle y no se presentaría solo… ¿Cuánto más? ¿Qué más tendría que soportar?

–**Pasa papá, está abierto **–Dijo al escuchar el llamado de su padre. –**¿Qué demonios hace este imbécil en mi oficina? **–Señaló a Neil quien venía en compañía de George.

**–Hola Terrence** –Mencionó el moreno–**No quiero que pienses que esto es una burla…** **quiero entregarle lo que le pertenece a Candice y he revocado las cláusulas que tenía a mi favor…**

–**¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión y qué es lo que quieres?**

–**No quiero nada… solamente advertirte que Geofrey nunca se detendrá hasta que tenga lo que quiere…**

–**¿cómo y qué sabes tú de Geofrey? **–Terry comenzaba a perder la paciencia, se sentía al borde del desespero.

–**Geofrey es una persona que ha seguido a Ardley desde hace mucho tiempo, su padre fue quien nos educó por el mismo objetivo. El padre de Candy fue quien al principio donaba las plaquetas de sangre para los estudios, luego cayó enfermo y sus plaquetas ya no fueron necesarias… al hacerle estudios a Candy dio positivo de tener la misma sangre tipo VEL y es por eso que la requieren.**

Terry escuchaba atónito… incrédulo de lo que Neil confesaba, sin fuerzas y con la mirada borrosa por la impresión se dejó desvanecer en su sillón, tenía que ser fuerte no podía dejarse vencer por alguna enfermedad o debilidad

**–Terry, hijo, yo no quería que te enteraras de esta manera…**

**–Tú lo sabias … ¿Desde cuándo? Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿A caso no te das cuenta del dolor que siento al imaginarme perder a mi esposa por una maldita ambición?**

**–Por favor cálmate, así no podremos pensar cómo ayudar…** –Intervino George

**–¿Cómo puedo confiar que esto no es una trampa y que también tú estés involucrado?** –Señaló a George quien negó con la cabeza pero comprendía la impotencia de Terrence –**No has hecho mucho para recuperar la empresa de mi mujer…**

**–Terrence, Sebastián, el padre de Geofrey me encomendó la misión de obtener los papeles del yacimiento en el Medio Oriente y fue quien diseñó la estafa para quitarle la empresa a Ardley. Cuando conocí a Candy me enganchó su belleza y temperamento… pero cuando conocí a Susana me enamoré realmente, le ofrecí una vida distinta a la que ella se negó por estar enamorada de ti. Todo se complicó por dejar que el corazón mandara. Ahora mi único deseo es recuperar a Susy y saber que ella estará bien.**

**–Sufre maldito, te deseo que sufras y derrames el doble de las lágrimas que derramó mi esposa por la culpa de todos ustedes.**

**–Comprendo tu dolor y tu enojo… pero entiende… si yo les decía algo la vida de tu hijo corría peligro. Eliza, mi hermana, lo cuidó y lo defendió y ahora Susy ha cambiado su vida por la de Kyle… **

**–No te creo ¿De qué les serviría la vida de Susana a cambio de la de mi hijo?**

**–Saben que amo a Susana y mientras ellos crean que todo está en mi poder la mantendrán con vida… no me importa morir… necesito sacar de este lodo a Susana y a mi hermana Eliza quien se involucró por mi maldita culpa.**

**–Eres un maldito infeliz… no puedo imaginar que tú sabías que Geofrey tenía a mi hijo y ni porque mi mujer se arrodilló delante de ti le dijiste, eres un malnacido, dejaste que ella sufriera… prolongaste su dolor** –Terry se puso de pie y quiso desquitar todo su dolor en el cuerpo de Neil, se sintió frustrado cuando su padre intervino sujetándole el brazo**. –Suéltame, maldita sea, necesito descargar esto que me consume por dentro –**Intentó soltar el agarre de su padre pero no era la fuerza que Richard pudiera tener en su agarre sino el respeto que Terry le tiene a su progenitor lo que detuvo su ira.

**–Hijo, debe existir alguna forma para resolver todo esto… la encontraremos. –**Terry ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir escuchando más, estaba cansado, estaba harto de no poder cuidar de la mujer que amaba y no tenía más ánimo de vivir cada día en la zozobra de saber que algo podía pasar mientras él no se encontrara con ella. Caminó hasta llegar a su auto y llamó a la mujer de su vida.

**–Cielo… te amo –**Dijo al escuchar la voz de su hermosa mujer quien le saludó con mucha alegría. **–Paso por ti en 15 minutos para llevarte a ver a Elroy… he citado a tus amigas para que convivas con ellas… **

**–Terry… ¿Todo está bien? –**Candy conocía bien a su esposo y no se creyó del todo las "buenas intenciones" de Terry. Cuando él quería salir o que hicieran algo en específico lo planeaba con tiempo… Terrence no era de improvisaciones.

**–Sí cielo… todo está bien… quiero que Kyle se relacione más con la gente que lo ama y no se lo hemos llevado desde que nuestro bebé está de nuevo en casa.**

**–Está bien amor, te espero lista para ver a Elroy también tengo muchas ganas de verla y comer con ella… yo te haré de comer hoy… ¿Te gustaría?**

**–Sí me encantaría… Candy… te amo y eres lo más importante para mí.**

**–Yo también te amo vida mía… **

Terry estaba muy preocupado y con muchas ideas en la mente que no le estaban haciendo nada bien, él conservaba el número de Albert quien se había portado a la altura de un buen amigo cuando Kyle desapareció…

**–Albert… es Terrence**

**–Hola Terry ¿Qué tal todo con Kyle? **

**–Oh! Todo está bien con mi hijo… Albert ¿Tienes tiempo para platicar?**

**–Terry ¿Todo bien?**

**–No, me encuentro desesperado y siento que me asfixio… Candy corre de nuevo peligro… no sé qué hacer…**

**–Debes calmarte, ¿Estás conduciendo?**

**–Sí, voy camino a casa por Candy y Kyle para llevarlos con Elroy… ¿Puedo verte ahí?**

**–Claro, voy saliendo de la oficina y te alcanzo en menos de media hora…**

Al cabo de una hora Terry estaba con su familia en la casa de Elroy quien era como una abuela para Kyle, Candy estaba feliz y él intentaba mantener la calma para no alarmar a su esposa. No se trataba que le estuviera ocultando la verdad, se lo diría, pero quería tener al menos una solución que ofrecerle ante semejante problema.

**–Terrence –**Albert lo sacó de sus cavilaciones **–Quiero enseñarte el diseño de una nueva plaza ¿Me acompañas? Aquí hay muchas mujeres, tú y yo salimos sobrando… debes traer a Kyle contigo, ellas son mala influencia… ya sabes lo que dicen que en donde hay cuatro mujeres juntas hay cinco opiniones–**Ese comentario hizo reír a todos los presentes, y que Terry se relajara un poco.

**–Cielo, voy con Albert… regresamos en un tiempo más… –**Candy le dio un beso y tomó de los brazos de Terry a su pequeño bebé.

Se dirigieron al que había sido el departamento de Candy, por alguna razón Albert no lo había rentado… Terry sintió la nostalgia de entrar y recordar la primera vez que había ingresado a ese lugar… Estaban llenos de ilusiones de vivir su vida juntos y su paternidad…

**–…Siento que en cualquier momento sonará mi móvil para darme una mala noticia, estoy viviendo una maldita pesadilla… –**Le contó todo, la carta de Susana, las palabras de Neil, la preocupación de su padre.

**–Terry es muy difícil lo que estás pasando… no quiero restarle importancia a tu preocupación pero estás siendo víctima de lo que se conoce como "terrorismo psicológico" Te están acorralando al alterar tu mente y tus pensamientos… te estás posicionando exactamente en donde ellos quieres que estés… **

**–No lo había visto de esa manera…**

**–Es porque ellos quieren que estés alerta viviendo en la paranoia, eso no es vida… se me ocurre algo… dame un momento para realizar una llamada. –**Terry sacudió una mano en señal de aprobación, Albert enlazó una llamada con alguien muy especial para él.

**–Lindsay, hola hermosa**

**–Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu cena con tu amigo?**

**–Estoy aquí con él y quiero que escuches lo que él tiene que contarnos–**Terry lo miró incrédulo porque no sabía a lo que Albert se refería.

Con un movimiento de cabeza y de la mano Albert alentó a Terry a narrar lo que él creyera conveniente **–¿Amor? –**Lindsay llamó a Albert** –¿Podemos seguir esta charla en tu casa ahora?**

Terry asintió ante el escrutinio de la mirada de su amigo**–Te espero aquí bonita, con cuidado… también te amo. –**Terrence sonrió al saber que el amor había tocado las puertas del corazón de Albert y era correspondido

**–Conocí a Lindsay en una reunión de capacitación para Doctores Universitarios, ella es Bioquímica y tiene dos especialidades más… su padre nos ayudará, te lo puedo garantizar.**

**–¿Quién es su padre?**

**–Es Embajador en Turkía, él nos podrá ayudar…**

**–¿Crees que le debo mencionar a Candy algo de esto?**

**–Sí, ella no es fácil de engañar… sabrá comprenderlo… lo hablaremos cuando llegue Lindsay. Dejaremos a Kyle con Elroy y lo platicaremos aquí.**

Terry se tranquilizó al platicar con un amigo y tener una perspectiva diferente, conocer a Lidsay le daba la seguridad que Albert había olvidado por completo a Candy, aunque en algún momento sintió celos de él no crecieron porque su amada esposa se había encargado de mantenerlo a raya demostrándole que para ella el único amor en su vida era Terrence.

Candy tomó la noticia con cautela y le infundió valor a su amado esposo, Lindsay se alegró de conocer a la familia de Albert, él le había contado todo acerca de Candice Ardley y del cariño fraternal que él en algún momento había confundido.

El padre de Lindsay se interesó mucho por el caso, él investigaría de la manera más confidencial hasta dar con los "traficantes"… reconoció que la intensión era buena ya que era en beneficio de la ciencia médica pero lo medios no eran los correctos.

Terry tenía una solución en sus manos pero aun así el redoblaría sus esfuerzos para cuidar de la familia que el cielo le había encomendado cuidar.

**–Terry, no te preocupes amor, también saldremos de esto…**

**–Nuestro amor es más grande que esto, estoy muy agradecido por lo que Lindsay hará al estudiar el caso de tu tipo de sangre, jamás había escuchado de ese tipo, siempre creí que la más difícil era la tipo "A" pero nunca había escuchado la tipo "VEL"**

**–Yo nunca reparé en ello… Terry no tengo miedo de nada y no quiero que tú lo tengas… te quiero estable amor para que podamos disfrutarnos.**

**–¿Eso significa...? **

**–Noche especial cariño… y sabes a lo que me refiero con especial...**

La tranquilidad estaba de regreso, las nubes comienzan a despejar para dejar ver el cielo claro que se despliega encima de ellos, lo más difícil ha pasado; el embajador mencionó que en caso de obtener a Candy la mantendrían con vida, Lindsay dijo que en realidad la sangre tipo VEL no es común pero existen más portadores. Encontrarían la manera de ayudar a la "hermanita" de Albert al echar para abajo los planes de hacer las cosas clandestinamente. Apelarían al gobierno de su país en caso de ser necesario. Candy no tenía ni la menor intención de quedarse con algo que solamente le pertenecía a aquella nación con tal de vivir con paz y tranquilidad con su familia.

* * *

**Hey chicas lamento mucho la demora... sin excusas... prometo no dejarla más tiempo**

**Su amiga Abby**

**Bonita noche**

**=)**


End file.
